The roomie
by Nina bluesky
Summary: (Main characters: Emily and Alison, Emison) So what happen when a womanizer as Emily Fields loses her girlfriend and her home all in the same day? They say that when one door closes another opens… In order to get shelter and one place to live, Emily will pretend to be someone she's not and without seeing it, that will bring her so much more…
1. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

**Hi,**

 **So this is my 2** **nd** **fanfiction:**

 **In this story there is no –A**

 **Emily – Hanna – Spencer – Aria are childhood BF from Rosewood**

 **Alison has never been in Rosewood and she's not friend of the other girls.**

 **In this 1** **st** **chapter the name of the park is also fiction.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Encounter**

It was a sunny day in California, Emily opened her eyes slowly as the sun hit her directly in the eyes; as she was awakening; she got conscious of her horrible headache; she was moving in her bed and she noticed that beside her there was another naked body.

A girl voice yelled. - "So now you extended your taste to Asiatic girls!"

Emily turned her face towards the source of that voice and she noticed that it was her girlfriend.

Emily. – "Paige!"

\- X -

Emily Fields was a star in her town of Rosewood, she won a lot of competitions and that good performance gave her a scholarship to study in UCLA. She moved out to California with her high school's girlfriend Paige but the big city changed both girls. California was so much different to their town Rosewood, there were so many temptations in this new city; Emily was popular in California and that was the start of the conflict with Paige who was very possessive with her.

The 1st year it was a little rough with all the changes, but it got worse when Emily's dad, who was a soldier in the army, was declared missing in action after his last tour, that produced a change of 180° in Emily; she became a womanizer. Parties, beers and girls were the new 3 friends of the brunette.

She was neglecting her studies, her girlfriend and she didn't care, Paige and her childhood friends (Hanna, Aria and Spencer) tried to make more than one intervention for Emily but nothing has worked.

\- X -

Paige. – "That's it Emily! I'm not going to ignore anymore your cheating!"

Emily. – "Babe, please hear me out ok!"

Paige was ignoring the brunette as she was packing some clothes. Emily tried to wake up the other unconscious girl who was in bed but there was not response from the girl. Emily dressed up quickly and she approached her girlfriend.

Emily. – "Paige, please don't leave!"

Paige threw the bag into Emily's face and yelled. – "Oh no no no! I'm staying in MY apartment! And You're leaving!"

Paige pushed Emily outside of the apartment and slapped the door in her face.

Emily sighed. – "Great! Now what?!"

(phone ringing)

Emily answered the phone. – "Hi Hann"

Hanna. – "Hi Em, how was the party of last night? I saw your snapchats… Damn Fields, you really are a womanizer! I don't know how Paige can deal with you!"

Emily sighed. – "Well, she doesn't need to do it anymore…"

Hanna. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Well, she kicked me out of the apartment and I'm very sure that also of her life…"

Hanna. – "Oh oh oh… It took her too long to do it! Really Em, any other girl would have done it a long time ago!"

Emily. – "Well, thanks Hann, it's really nice to know that YOUR friends are there for you…"

Hanna. – "Hey! I'm here for you, but as your friend I will always tell you the true, it hurts but it's the best way!"

Emily sighed. – "Really Hann, I have an awful headache and zero interest to hear your lessons this time ok…"

Hanna. – "Fine! … Now, what are you going to do? I could offer you shelter…"

Emily. – "Yeah, like if I will go to your little studio in NY just to crush your sofa and be the 3rd wheel between you and Caleb…"

Hanna. – "Hey! Don't be all grumpy with me ok! You asked for support isn't it?!"

Emily sighed. – "Yeah, well, let me think and let's talk later ok…"

Hanna "Hey don't you dare to…."

Emily hung up and she smirked as she knew that Hanna will be pissed off because of that. The brunette put her sunglasses on her and started to type to who she believed it was her best option.

Emily text "Hey buddy, long time, no see; let's meet at 2pm in the park of St. Charles ok!"

 _ **(Park St. Charles)**_

There she was Alison DiLaurentis walking her dog Pepe in the park like all the week-ends; she was patting her dog as she looked to her surroundings; young people talking, laughing.

Alison sighed and told to her dog. – "Hey don't look at me like that Pepe, I don't need any of that, I already have you and that's enough…"

The dog approached and licked her face and that made her smile.

\- X -

Alison DiLaurentis, the 2nd child in a wealthy family, she was a prodigy according with her teachers; since little, in all the courses and extra curriculum activities; she was always in the top. Losing her mother at young age made her focus more in her studies and neglected her social life. She might be a genius in the school and has always notes of 'A' but if someone could evaluate her social skills, she would definitely have a big 'F'. Her sexual orientation didn't make it easier for her, being attracted to girls was a shameful thing according to his old fashion father and until now it has cost her more than a tear…

Because she was a prodigy, she got through college at young age; when everybody at her age was starting the university, she has recently ended her last year in Berkley and she found herself working and in charge of the family business in California. She chooses Berkley as university because her mother studied there and because she could not handle be with her family in NY anymore, not after her awful 1st experience in the area of love… She thought that a new city as California will give her the opportunity to forget her 1st love, to recover from that bad experience and act at her age enjoying life, making friends; but until now her only friend continues to be Pepe, her dog…

\- X –

Alison was lost in her own thoughts when Pepe saw a cat and started to pursuit it.

Alison yelled. – "Pepe! Wait!"

Emily was walking on the park towards the fountain to see her friend; she was drinking her coffee and checking on all the girls around her until she got tackled by a furry dog.

Emily was in the grown and she laughed. – "Hey buddy; what are you doing!"

The dog was licking her all over the face when someone approached.

Alison embarrassed. – "I'm so sorry! Really sorry!"

Alison pulls off the dog and Emily sat in the grown; the brunette was shaking the dirt in her t-shirt when she noticed that someone was offering a hand to get up. Emily looked up and she got speechless under the view: with the sun behind the blonde, it just made her look more perfect. Emily got hypnotized by those blue eyes, that porcelain skin, that diamond smile and that beautiful golden hair…

Alison said with a shy voice. – "Hi, let me help you…"

Emily gulped. – "Yeah… thanks"

Emily got up with the help of Alison and the blonde offered her a tissue to clean her face but Emily motioned with her hands that it wasn't necessary.

Alison embarrassed. – "I'm really sorry, I got distracted and…"

Emily smiled. – "It's ok blondie, don't worry, it's no big deal…"

Alison chucked when she heard how Emily called her. Emily looked around her and she noticed that her coffee was on the ground.

Emily sighed. – "Damn!"

Alison looked in the same direction and understood what Emily was looking. – "Oh, let me buy you another coffee…"

Emily turned in Alison direction and said. – "No really; it's not necessary…"

Alison insisted. – "Please, at least let me do something for you…"

Emily saw an opportunity to expend more time with the girl so she decided to accept her offer.

They walked towards the coffee car that was close to the fountain; when Emily noticed that her friend was already waiting for her, she decided to reach him.

Emily put her hand over Alison's shoulder and said. – "Hey, I need to deal with something quickly, mmm… can you order an Americano for me, I will join you in a second ok?!"

Alison nodded. – "Ok…"

Emily walked towards her friend Lucas.

Emily. – "Hey!"

Lucas. – "Hey… I see that you don't waste any time to get you a new conquest…"

Emily smirked. – "Come on men! Don't be like that…"

Lucas upset. – "What do you expect Emily! You're a mess! And you hurt a lot Paige! You might have forgotten but I'm friend of both of you!"

Emily sighed and she was running a hand through her hair when she noticed two boxes beside Lucas.

Emily. – "What is that?"

Lucas looked down to the boxes and said. – "That is part of your stuffs, Paige asked me to bring it to you…"

Alison was ordering the coffees and checking from the distance the conversation of the brunette with the guy, she noticed that they were having a hot discussion as she saw all the hand motions between the two of them.

The coffee guy. – "Breaks up are awful; isn't it?!"

Alison turned her head towards the vendor of coffee.

Alison confused. – "Do you thing that they are breaking up?"

The coffee guy. – "Lady, it's obvious that they ended in bad terms and looking to the boxes that he's giving her, it seems that there will be not reconciliation…"

Alison paid and took the two coffees: a cappuccino for her and an Americano for the brunette. Lucas left and the blonde & Pepe walked towards the brunette who was sitting on the border of the fountain with her hands in her head as she was looking down.

Alison. – "Hey…"

Emily looked up and took the coffee. – "Hey, thanks…"

Alison sat beside Emily but she left a distance between them.

Alison turned her head in direction of the brunette and asked. – "Are you ok?"

Emily sighed. – "Well, I have had better days…"

Alison said. – "Bad break-up?"

Emily made a little smile as she drank a little of her coffee. – "Yeah…"

Alison was curious to know more details. –"Can I ask the reasons?"

Emily sighed. – "Well, the usual thing, let's say that the girl couldn't deal with more cheating…"

Alison thought that Emily was refering to herself in 3rd person and she looked upset because she couldn't believe that someone could cheat on the gorgeous brunette that was beside her.

Alison looked to the boxes and asked. – "What about the boxes?"

Emily said as she was patting Pepe's head. – "Well, I'm single and homeless now…"

Alison raised her eye brows. – "You don't have a place to stay?"

Emily. – "Well for the time being I had my car so that will do…"

Alison got up and exclaimed. – "That is not healthy!"

Emily looked up to her and said with irony. – "And what do you want me to do! I have no enough money to pay me a place for myself; at least that you offer me a room to stay, I don't see a better option…"

Alison sat down and she took serious the proposition of the brunette, after analyzing it she said. – "OK…"

Emily was drinking her coffee when she asked. – "Ok; what?"

Alison turned her head in direction of the brunette and said. – "I can offer you a room at my place…"

Emily spit out the coffee from her mouth. – "What?! I was joking…"

Alison embarrassed. – "Oh…"

Emily smiled. – "Do you offer shelter to any stranger?"

Alison. – "Of course not! I even don't talk with stranger…"

Emily laughed. – "So I'm the exception?!"

Alison was also surprised by her own attitude towards the girl that she had just met.

Alison self-talk in her mind. – "What is wrong with you Alison, you don't know even her name and you offer her a place to live; who does that?"

Emily started to talk and Alison got back to reality

Emily. – "Look, It's very kind of you but don't worry ok, I had deal with worse stuff than this so I will be ok…"

Alison – "Oh… OK…"

They finished their coffees and Alison offered her help with one box in order to put them in Emily's car. The brunette accepted the help.

Emily dropped the box. – "You have to be kidding me!"

Alison. – "What is wrong?"

Emily ran her hands through her hair as she said. – "My car is gone!"

Alison looked to the place where the car should be and noticed something.

Alison. – "Well, it's normal that they take your car when you put it in a forbidden area…"

Emily turned towards the girl. – "What?!"

Alison pointed out the sign and Emily follow her indication with her eyes.

Emily. – "Damn! I didn't see that…"

Suddenly the sky start to get dark and when the girls looked up they could feel the rain falling in their faces.

Emily motioned her arms and yelled to the sky. – "Come on! Really!"

A little storm was coming up and Alison yelled to the brunette. – "Hey! Follow me!"

They crossed the street and they used the boxes to protect themselves from the rain. They arrived to a building that was in front of the park.

They got in the elevator; they stopped at the 8th floor.

Emily. – "Is this your place?"

Alison nodded as she was opening her door. Alison opened the door and Pepe was the 1st to get in, he started to run all over the place and when he arrived to the carpet in the living room, he started to rub himself on it and Emily chucked when she see him.

Alison. – "Come on, get in…"

Emily – "OK, thanks…"

They put the boxes in the hall of the entrance of the apartment; Emily rolled her eyes all over the place and she looked with admiration the beautiful department of the blonde, the place was really nice and modern, the department had huge windows with a beautiful view of the park.

Emily. – "Wow…"

Alison smiled and she offered a towel to the brunette. – "Can I offer you another coffee or a soda?"

Emily smiled. – "A coca will be nice…"

Alison was looking inside her fridge as she asked. – "If you are too rain soaked, I can…"

Emily. – "It's ok the rain was starting to fall so It was really a good savior that you live so close to the park…"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah…"

Emily. – "So do you live alone in this big apartment? Or you're actually looking for a roomie?"

Alison gave the soda to Emily and she started to talk as both sat in the sofa.

Alison. – "Actually I was planning to put an offer online and look someone to share the apartment, I read in some magazines that co-habit with someone may help to develop the social abilities…"

Emily didn't understand what she wanted to say by that so she just said. – "Oh, ok…"

Alison. – "You don't believe me right? Do you want to see my draft of the offer?"

Emily laughed. – "Ok, show me…"

Alison got up and went to her room for her laptop, she got back and she showed it to Emily. The brunette started to read it and her eyes got bigger when she noticed something…

(Alison's draft)

Requirements:

People who doesn't like dogs: not accepted

People who love parties: not accepted

People who love drink day and night: not accepted

People who smoke: not accepted

People who lie and are dishonest: not accepted

Boys or Girls who found themselves attracted to me: not accepted

Girls who likes girls: not accepted

…

Emily sighed and pointing out something in the screen. – "You can't put that! Are you homophobic or something like that?!"

Alison looked to what Emily was pointing out and she said. – "I'm not homophobic; I'm actually into girls…"

Emily gulped and turned in direction of the blonde. – "What?! So why are putting that 'girls who like girls: not accepted'… I don't get it?!"

Alison leaned her head on the sofa and said. – "Well, it's simple, I had a really bad love relationship and I don't want to get in anything right now, I just want to focus in work… I know myself and if I co-habit with another girl who I can think that I had a chance with her, I will misunderstand kindness and friendship with something else and right now the last thing that I need in my life is drama and break more my heart…"

Emily sighed. – "Ha…"

Alison grabbed Emily's from her arm and said. – "But that is one of the reasons why I offer you the room, I saw you with your ex-boyfriend and…"

Emily confused. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You know the guy that gave you the boxes…"

Emily. – "Lucas?!"

Alison shook her head as she said. – "I don't need to know his name; in any case, you're straight and I know that my heart will not fall for a straight girl so…"

Emily started to realise that the blonde misunderstood the situation; she was thinking how to clarify the situation when someone called her to her phone.

Emily. – "Excuse me, I need to get this"

Alison nodded and Emily got up in the hall in order to get the call and Alison got to her room in order to give her a little more of privacy to speak.

(On the phone)

Emily. – "Hi Hann, what now?"

Hanna. – "Don't use that tone with me! You hang up on me! Where are you?!"

Emily didn't want to explain so she just said. – "I'm looking to an offer of be the roomie of someone…"

Hanna. – "Oh… how is the apartment?"

Emily looked around and said. – "It's really nice; it has a great view…"

Hanna. – "And the roomie?"

Emily sighed. – "She's a nice girl but…"

Hanna. – "But what Em? You want already to fuck her, right?!"

Emily upset. – "Han! Who do you think I'm?!"

Hanna. – "The womanizer of Rosewood! Come on Em, you're not saint and you know it!"

Emily sighed. – "You might be right but is not it…"

Hanna. – "What then? Is she ugly?"

Emily sighed. – "No Hann, she's not ugly; in the contrary she's really beautiful…"

Hanna. – "I don't get, what is the problem with the girl?"

Emily sighed and read to her friend the requirements of the blonde.

Emily. – "Can you understand now? I'm all that she's not looking for: I got drunk, I love parties, I'm into girls and I do found her really attractive…"

Hanna. – "She's perfect for you! I already love her!"

Emily confused. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "If you stay there, you cannot be a party girl, you cannot get drunk, you cannot bring girls in and you cannot make a move on her…. Jesus! We could not found a better program of rehab for you!"

Emily smirked. – "Ha-ha-ha, it's not funny Hann…"

Hanna. – "I'm serious Em, you must become her roomie!"

Emily rolled her eyes as she said. – "I don't know…"

Hanna. – "What do you have to lose?! Look, let's do a deal ok: stay with her at least one month and if after that month you want to move out, I will pay your 1st rent of your next new place…"

Emily raised her eye brows and said. – "Ha…. 3 months of rent"

Hanna. – "What?! Who do you think I'm?! I'm not your sugar daddy!"

Emily. – "3 months of rent, take it or Leave it…"

Hanna sighed. – "Fine! Just because I do believe this will be good for you!"

Emily smiled and she said her good byes to her friend. She was looking to her phone with a smile when Alison got back.

Alison. – "Did your phone call end?"

Emily turned her face and she was looking her in the eyes when she said. – "Yes, it was my friend Hanna, we talked about your offer and she made me realise that I couldn't found a better offer…"

Alison smiled. – "Great! So you decided to say yes to my offer?"

Emily. – "Mmm… we haven't talked yet about the cost, this place looks out of my budget to be honest…"

Alison pat Emily's knee and said. – "Look, to be honest, I don't pay rent of the place because it belongs to my family; so let's just divide at half the cost of the services and that will do, ok?!"

Emily smirked. – "You really want me as your roomie isn't it?!"

Alison chucked and said. – "To be honest, I don't know why but I feel that your presence will be good for me and beside Pepe likes you so…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah, me too, I like you both: you and Pepe and I also think that this will be good for me…"

Alison blushed. – "So… " (She extended her arm as she was closing a deal) "roomies?"

Emily smirked and shook her hand and said. – "Roomies!"

Alison smiled as they were shaking hands and then she said. – "Sorry roomie but I don't know your name yet…"

Emily laughed under the comment and said. – "I'm Emily Fields, nice to meet you 'roomie' and you're…?"

Alison smiled. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis, nice to meet you too and I officially welcome you to your new home…"

Emily smiled. – "Home… I like how it sounds…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews, happy holidays!**

 **Note 1: So Alison and Emily became roomies, Emily didn't clarify that she's actually into girls.**

 **Note 2: In this chapter there will a time count from the moment they became roomies (1 day, week, …)**

 **Note 3: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Chapter 2 - Home**

 _ **DAY 1**_

 _(Radio station)_

"Hello sunshines! This is the station that makes your hearts beat with the best music selection, let's start the morning with…"

Emily dropped her hand over her radio alarm clock.

Emily sighed. – "Jesus, shut up!" (Sighs) "Why I believed that a radio alarm was better than a simple alarm…"

Emily was getting out of her bed; all grumpy because it has been exactly 24hrs since her last drink; someone was calling as her phone was ringing; as a zombie, she put the phone on her ear.

 _(On the phone)_

Hanna. – "How you doin'…?"

Emily huffed. – "Horrible! I think that I will bail on this…"

Hanna. – "What?! You can't?!"

Emily smirked. – "Of Course I can! I will open this door and say to blondie that this roomie arrangement doesn't work for me…"

Hanna. – "Don't you dare Emily Catherine Fields! It hasn't been even a week!"

Emily huffed. – "I don't care! I can't live without a drink, all my body is sore…" (She was opening her door and calling to the blonde) "Alison! Alison!"

Hanna. – "Don't…!"

Emily hung up and she got in the living room but her throat got mute under the view: Alison was stretching with a sportive blue outfit; her top was so tight that her boobs looked so big.

Alison turned her face in order to look at her in the eyes

Alison smiled. – "Hi Emily, were you looking for me?"

Emily gulped. – "Ah? Yeah… I – I – I need to tell you…"

Alison continued stretching as she asked. – "Yes? I'm listening…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh God, you're really flexible…"

Emily shook her head to clear any lusty thought; Alison looked at her confused.

Alison. – "Didn't you sleep well?"

Emily replied. – "More - less however, now that I'm awake I feel so much better with the view…"

Alison looked confused with the lost look of the brunette.

Alison asked. – "You look really red, are you really ok? Perhaps getting soaked the other day make you sick…"

Emily gave her a nervous smile when her phone started to ring again.

Emily. – "Sorry I need to get this…"

Alison nodded and continued stretching.

(On the phone) Hanna. – "You hung up on me again!"

Emily was hypnotized by the blonde so she didn't put attention of what Hanna was saying.

(On the phone) Hanna. – "Em… Em… EMILY are you hearing me?!"

Emily murmured. – "Oh god… look to that butt…"

(On the phone) Hanna. – "What?!"

The brunette was lost in her thoughts and she only got back to reality when Alison talked to her.

Alison. – "Emily, I'm going for a run with Pepe, do you wanna join us?"

Emily bit her lip and replied. – "Give me 5mn!"

Alison smiled. – "Ok…"

Emily got back to her room and put Hanna on speaker as she was changing her pajamas to her running outfit as fast as possible.

(On the phone) Hanna teased. – "Were you not complaining a moment ago that all your body was sore? How is that now you're going for a run?"

Emily huffed. – "Shut up Han!"

Hanna teased. – "Yeah yeah… now that I confirmed that your horny instinct is on, I'm more relieved that you will stay in that place… God bless that blonde! Is she really that hot?"

Emily huffed and hung up the call. She got out of her room and smiled when she noticed that Alison and Pepe were waiting for her.

Emily smiled. – "Ok let's go!"

 _ **DAY 2**_

 _(Radio station)_

"Hello sunshines! Today is a sunny day; let's start the morning with…"

Emily dropped her hand over her radio alarm clock.

Emily sighed. – "Jesus, shut up!" (Sighs) "I need a drink and get off of this fucking radio alarm! I can't do this!"

Emily got out of bed; all grumpy again and very determinate to talk to Alison in order to leave that place forever but once again her determination left her body when she got in the living room. The apartment had an open kitchen so as soon Emily got in the living room she could see the gorgeous blonde making breakfast. Alison was wearing hot shorts and a blue fitting undershirt. Emily was hypnotized by the view: Alison was dancing with her dog as she was making pancakes, throwing the pancakes in the air as a pro and with each movement; she was with this diamond smile, Emily just felt like she was in the presence of a lovely angel… Alison noticed Emily presence when Pepe barked and approached to the brunette. Alison followed the dog and approached with a plate full of pancakes.

Alison. – "I made pancakes, are you hungry?"

The brunette looked to the blonde and tried her best to disguise her lusty look on her…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh fuck… you're killing me here blondie! With those sexy hot shorts, that sexy undershirt… Jesus! I can see her boobs from here…"

Alison started to talk and that brought back Emily to reality.

Alison. – "Do you really feel ok? You look really red again…"

Emily chucked. – "Yeah, I'm just adapting myself to all this…"

Alison. – "Oh, ok… so breakfast?"

Emily nodded. – "Sure…"

(That same day, at night)

Emily was getting troubles to sleep (her self-talk in her bed as she tried to sleep):

Emily murmured. – "Well 48hrs without alcohol; ha… it's not so bad… why did I ever start to drink so much?"

Her eyes started to get heavy and she felt sleep, as she was dreaming, she was getting a nightmares of his Dad in a war zone; her screams made her sat in the bed and be awake.

Emily sighed. – "Now I remember why I drank so much… for these fucking nightmares…"

(Knock knock)

Alison. – "Emily, are you ok? Can I come in?"

Emily ran a hand through her hair and replied. – "Yeah sure come in…"

Alison opened the door and she walked in with Pepe, she had a worried look.

Alison. – "I heard you screaming…"

Emily smirked. – "Sorry, did I weak you up?"

Alison. – "Don't be sorry, I'm ok… but are you ok?"

Emily mumbled. – "I had a nightmare, it's very recurrent, I have tried everything to stop these nightmares but nothing has worked until now… I continued having them…"

Alison. – "I know the feeling…"

Emily. – "Really?"

Alison approached and sat in the bed.

Alison.- "When I had 8 years old, I started to have a lot of nightmares too…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Alison. – "I got in a car accident and I lost someone precious to me in that accident…"

Emily. – "Oh… that sucks!"

Alison chucked. – "Yeah, that sucks…"

Emily. – "So you continue having the nightmares?"

Alison. – "No really…"

Emily. – "What did you do to make them stop?"

Alison. – "I did nothing… it was my brother Jason who made them disappear… every night he hugged me and sang to me a lullaby song to sleep, do you wanna try that?"

Emily gulped. – "Do you mean: you hugging me tight, you sleeping in the same bed that me as I cuddled on you?"

Alison. – "Yes, that's correct…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Say no, say no, say no Emily! It's pointless; Paige tried to do that remember? And it didn't work!"

Emily got back to really when Alison asked her again.

Alison. – "Emily, do you want me to accompany you until you felt sleep?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Say no, say no say no Emily! Look to her tiny pajamas! You will be aroused all the night with her by your side! You will not sleep! Say no!"

Emily nodded and said. – "YES PLEASE!"

Alison. – "Ok then…"

Alison got in the bed and Pepe cuddled too on the feet of the girls; once in bed, Alison hugged Emily, the brunette blushed terrible when the blonde fit Emily's head on her cheats. Alison started to sing a lullaby and Emily felt herself sleepy.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh, this isn't that bad… actually is nice, this vanilla aroma, her voice… I think that I can get used to this…"

 _ **Week 1**_

 _(Radio station)_

"Hello sunshines! Today is another sunny day…"

Emily dropped her hand over her radio alarm clock but this time with a smile in her face. She looked to her surroundings and she immediately felt happy when she saw Alison sleeping at her side and Pepe cuddling in her foot. It has been since her 2nd night in that apartment that Alison started to be her big spoon on her bed and since then, she had been sleeping as a baby; the brunette's nightmares stopped as well as her wishes for a drink.

Emily murmured and smiled. – "Yeah… it's a sunny day…"

 _ **Week 2**_

 _(In the park St. Charles)_

Emily sighed out of breath. – "Wait! Wait Ali! Let's take a break…"

Alison blushed. – "Ok…"

Pepe barked

Emily patted the dog and said to him. – "You just wait buddy; let me be at my 100% and you will see who is faster…"

Alison chucked. – "And why you're not at your 100%?"

Emily. – "Well too much part-… part-ttt- part time jobs… yeah that… I didn't have time to exercise…"

Alison. – "Oh I see… by the way how you went in your exams?"

Emily smiled. – "I think that great, thanks to you Ali! Thank you for helping in my studies… but you're really strict as a tutor…"

Alison blushed and crossed her arms. – "I'm not! You just have problems to focus…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Well Yes! How do you wanna me to focus on the books when you're there! Looking so damn beautiful!"

Emily smirked. – "Well, any way thanks Ali…"

Alison blushed and looked down. – "It's nothing… I like to help…"

Emily smirked. – "Why you blush all the time that I call you 'Ali'?"

Alison blushed. – "I do not!"

Emily smirked. – "Yes you do… ALI!"

Alison blushed. – "Stop!" (She rolled her eyes) "Fine, it's just this is the 1st time that someone gives me a nickname so… is overwhelmed"

Emily smirked. – "Oh… well, I'm glad to be your 1st one…"

Alison blushed. – "It's not fair…"

Emily. – "What is not fair?"

Alison. – "Well, you should also have a nickname…"

Emily. – "Well, my mom calls me 'Emy' and my friends call me 'Em'…" (She looked to the blonde who was analyzing her options with an adorable pout)

Emily laughed. – "But… you can give me a new nickname if you like…"

Alison. – "Really?"

Emily nodded

Alison. – "Ok then I will think about it and revert to you as soon as possible…"

Emily laughed and started to run again. – "The last one arriving to the apartment will do the dishes!"

Alison. – "Oh that's not fair again, you started to run first!"

The blonde started to run after her and Pepe followed the two girls.

 _ **Week 3**_

 _(In the university: UCLA)_

The dean. – "I'm so happy for you Emily, in these last 3 weeks you have showed a real improvement in your academic results…"

Emily chucked. – "Well thanks, but all the credits are to my tutor…"

The dean. – "I'm glad that you asked for help… whatever this person is, please thank her for me ok…"

Emili nodded. – "Sure I will do that… so… I'm keeping my scholarship right?"

The dean. – "Well yes, but you need to catch up with the swimming team for the next competitions…"

Emily hugged him and replied. – "Thank you! No problem, I'm exercising again… I will be in good shape again very soon…"

The dean. – "Happy to hear that…"

(Knock Knock)

The dean. – "That must be my next appointment; You should be going now…"

Emily nodded and left; she was walking on the hallways when she received a text from Alison.

Alison SMS: "I reduced my list of possible nicknames for you to 20… when I get a short-list of 5 I will let you know ;)"

Emily laughed. – "You're adorable…"

Paige. – "Who is adorable?"

Emily looked up and she looked more serious. – "Oh Paige… Hi…"

Paige irritated. – "Well, you look really good… what happen to you?"

Emily smiled and started to think on Alison when she replied. – "I found my home…"

Paige. – "What did you say?"

Emily smiled. – "Nothing… I have to go… see you…"

Emily left the other girl without looking back to her.

 _(In a night club: work place of Emily)_

Even if the brunette didn't lost her scholarship she continued doing some shifts as a bartender in a night club; her roomie didn't like her working place there but Emily knew already how to deal with clients and get good tip so she didn't see the harm to continue working; she was cleaning and talking with her co-worker Sarah.

Sarah. – "OMG, haven't you noticed it?!"

Emily. – "Noticed what?!"

Sarah. – "That it has been more than an hour that you started to talk and you know what has been the only topic on what you had been saying?"

Emily confused. – "No what is it?!"

Sarah. – "ALISON! God! Just start dating already!"

Emily blushed. – "What?! You're crazy, we are just friends and roomies…"

Sarah rolled her eyes. – "Yeah, keep denying that you have real feelings for this chick… let's see how long can you do that…"

Emily huffed. – "You're delusional!"

Emily finished her shift and even if the other co-workers invited her to a party she declined the invitation without hesitation and went directly to her apartment. Emily arrived to her apartment and Pepe was the 1st to receive her in.

Emily. – "Hey buddy, are you alone?"

Alison approached and said. – "No he's not…" (She smiled to Emily and said) "Welcome home…"

Emily smiled. – "Yeah… home…"

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **month**_

 _(Radio station)_

"Hello sunshines! This is the station that makes your hearts beat with the best music selection, let's start the morning with the song Happy by Pharrel Williams…"

Emily left the radio on; it was Saturday morning, and Emily couldn't be happier, because during the week-end she could expend more time with the blonde who was resting beside her in bed; the brunette was with her look fixed in the sleeping beauty that was laying on bed with her, she approached enough to get a deep breath on that vanilla aroma.

 _(Radio station)_

"… do you feel already your hearts beating?!..."

Emily murmured. – "Yes I do…"

As the radio was on, Alison started awaking and when she opened her eyes she said her hellos to Emily.

Alison. – "Hi…"

Emily smiled. – "Hi… sorry my alarm wakes you up…"

Alison started to stretch in the bed and said. – "It's ok; I like your radio alarm clock…"

Emily. – "Me too now…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily chucked. – "Doesn't matter… so do you have any plan for today?"

Alison. – "Well, in the afternoon I need to pass to the office and probably I will need to prepare an express flight to NY for tomorrow…"

Emily. – "Really?! When would you be back?"

Alison. – "Well, it's not sure that I will need to travel, I hope not… I will confirm you this afternoon as soon as I know it ok…"

Emily nodded but Alison could felt that Emily wasn't happy

Alison. – "What is it; with that face?"

Emily. – "Well it's just that it has been a month that we started to live together and I thought that we should celebrate our month anniversary…"

Alison blushed. – "Oh… does people celebrate that kind of stuffs?"

Emily mumbled. – "Well, yeah… I mean if you don't want to, we don't have to…"

Alison was going to say something but the sound of the door took her attention.

(Bell ring)

Both girls looked to each other

Emily. – "Are you expecting someone?"

Alison. – "No and you?"

Emily. – "No…"

They got out of bed and Alison was the one who opened the door.

Alison. – "Hello, can I help you with something?"

Emily approached and her eyes got bigger when she saw who was there…

Hanna. – "Hi, you must be Alison! I'm Hanna and I'm staying for the week-end!"

Alison confused. – "Excuse me?!"

Emily. – "Hanna! What the hell!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Girls night

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews, happy holidays!**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So after one month of being roomies, the girls received an unexpected visit of Hanna**

 **Chapter 3 – Girls night**

 _ **(In Alison & Emily's apartment)**_

As soon as Hanna arrived, she entered to the apartment and felt herself feel at home; the little blonde was looking in the fridge something to eat; Alison looked at her from the distance with arm crossed as Emily was trying to explain the situation with a lot of embarrassment.

Emily. – "I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "Emily, it's ok, I'm not mad, this is your home too, you can invite your friends over but one little notice in advance would be nice…"

Emily. – "I didn't invite her! I didn't know that she was coming!"

The two girls were talking as Hanna did a tour all over the place, in one moment…

Hanna yelled. – "Fuck!"

The girls thought that something bad happened and followed the voice of Hanna; Alison raised an eye brow when they found her in her room.

Emily. – "Hanna what are you doing here?!"

Hanna had opened the closet of Alison and she was touching all her clothes and shoes…

Hanna yelled. – "OMG! You have Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Cartier, Prada, Gucci…"

Emily said with confusion as she didn't know what Hanna wanted to say.

Emily. – "Why are you talking about people?!"

Under Emily's comment, Hanna huffed and rolled her eyes as Alison chucked, Alison found adorable the comment of the brunette.

Alison chucked. – "Emily, she's talking about the branch of my clothes & shoes…"

Emily blushed. – "Oh…"

Hanna started to inspect also the drawers; she was grabbing a babydoll and eating a bit of what she found in the fridge.

Hanna. – "Fuck! Is this from the new collection of Victoria's Secret?!"

Alison's eyes got bigger; she approached to the other blonde as she said…

Alison. – "Are you eating my lasagna and touching my clothes! Oh hell NO!"

Alison took the babydoll from Hanna and threw it to the air, Emily caught it. Alison glanced to Hanna with a lethal look.

Hanna. – "What is the big deal Ali?!"

Alison glanced. – "What is the big deal?! You could have spilled it on my clothes! The sauce of my lasagna leaves very nasty stains!"

Hanna looked to her plat and said. – "Oh did you cook this?! It tastes fucking amazing Ali!"

Alison. – "Well…. Thanks…. But don't change the subject…"

Hanna. – "Relax Ali, I will not stain your clothes or shoes… If not how are you going to loan me your clothes?"

Alison. – "What?! And why are you call me Ali?!"

Hanna. – "Alison = Ali, it's a nickname…"

Alison blushed. – "I know but we just met a few minutes ago, how can you takes so many liberties?!"

Hanna waved her hands indicating a hug as she said. – "Come on! You live with my BF! We're like family now! Come on give me hug!"

Alison huffed and crossed her arms, Hanna turned her head towards Emily and said

Hanna. – "Hey Em! Tell her that we're like sis so she needs to chill out!"

Emily didn't heard what Hanna was saying as she was admiring the babydoll that was between her hands, she imagined Alison wearing that sexy babydoll and she couldn't avoid showing lust in her eyes as she bit her lips. Only Alison's voice got her out of her trance.

Alison touched Emily's shoulder and said. – "I'm taking a shower I need to be in the office in one hour; please don't let her to stain my stuffs ok…"

Emily said as she looked nervous. – "Sorry what…?! Ah… yeah, yeah…"

Alison left and Hanna noticed how Emily's eyes followed the other blonde.

Hanna teased. – "You were having dirty thoughts with that babydoll… isn't it?!"

Emily. – "Shut up Han!"

Emily put the babydoll in the drawer and she bit her lips as she saw all the sexy lingerie that Alison had.

Hanna teased. – "I'm thinking that the one who needs a cold shower is you and no her…"

Emily rolled her eyes and dragged Hanna out of Alison's room. They both were in Emily's room as Hanna started unpacking.

Emily said with the arms crossed. – "Han, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call first?!"

Hanna.- "I just came to check how are you doing after the 1st month of your 'program of rehab'; that's what friends do… If I would have asked you first before coming here, what would you have said?"

Emily. – "That you don't need to come!"

Hanna smirked. – "See! That's why I didn't call… if you didn't want visits, you shouldn't have given me your address…"

Emily huffed, she ran a hand through her hair and she threw herself on her bed.

Hanna. – "So tell me how do you feel after one month with your 'program of rehab'?"

Emily. – "Stop calling her like that! And don't call her 'Ali'! She's Alison for you"

Hanna smirked. – "I thought that Paige was the possessive one but I start to notice that you caught her bad habits too…"

Emily. – "Shut up Han! And don't you dare to talk about Paige or me with other girls…"

Hanna. – "I know, I know… she doesn't know that you like girls and that you're into her…"

Emily sat in her bed with a blush as she said. – "What?! I-I-I'm not into her…"

Hanna laughed. – "Ha ha ha, you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me… I know you Em since 8th grade and I know that you're dying to get in her pants!"

The two friends were gazing each other when Alison knocked the door.

 _(Knock, Knock)_

Alison. – "Emily, could you help me with something please?"

Emily ran towards the door and opened it; she stood speechless as she looked to Alison who was wearing a beautiful blue dress. Alison turned and showed her back to Emily as she grabbed her hair.

Alison. – "Can you zip me up please?"

Emily gulped and sweated as she saw the back of the blonde, her eyes dropped lower to the start of the zip and her eyes got bigger with lust as she could notice the sexy tong of Alison. Her hands stood paralyzed on the zipper as her eyes were fixed on that tong.

Alison. – "Emily?"

Emily mumbled. – "Mmm…"

Alison. – "The zipper…"

Emily shook her head and said. – "Oh, yeah… sorry, sorry… I zoned out…"

Emily zipped up Alison's dress and Alison turned towards the brunette to thank her.

Alison. – "Thank you Emily… How do I look?"

Emily looked at her, the blonde looked gorgeous under her eyes, Emily made a goofy face as she was staring to the diamond smile of Alison

Alison. – "So… how do I look?"

Emily got to reality and replied with a nervous voice which changed her vowels tones every time that she said the word 'good'.

Emily. – "Good, good, go-ooooddd, I'm mean just GOOODD, I'm mean not 'just' good, better than good… that it's super good and…ahh…" (Sighs)

Alison chucked and patted Emily's arm.

Alison. – "Emily you're adorable…"

Emily said as she made puppy eyes. – "I am?!"

Alison nodded and kissed her in the cheek before leaving the room, Emily followed her and she saw the blonde said her good-byes to Hanna and Pepe.

Emily said as she waves her hands to say bye. – "Have a nice day at work"

Alison smiled to the gesture and left.

Hanna approached with an empty plate as she licked her fingers.

Hanna smirked. – "Stop waving your hand Em, she's not here anymore…"

Emily huffed and playfully punched Hanna's head. – "Shut up Han…"

Hanna. – "Hey!"

(Laughs)

Hanna. – "So are you going to give me a tour or what?"

Emily smirked. – "Come on, I work until night so I've all the day for you…"

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Alison was looking into some reports and she huffed as she couldn't concentrate on her job; she wouldn't admit it but her mind was thinking on a particular brunette that has come into her life; she was biting her pen and lost in her thoughts when she received a phone call. She recognized the number and a big smile came to her face.

Alison smiled (on the phone). – "Hi Emily…"

Emily (on the phone). – "Tell me you need me…"

Alison blushed (on the phone). – "Excuse me?!"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – 'I'm stuck in the mall with Hanna, we've been in the same store I don't know how many hours…" (Sighs)

Alison chucked (on the phone). – "Emily, really are you that bore?"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – "Yeah…please tell me that you need my help on something… one hour more here and I will blow my brains off…"

Alison chucked (on the phone). – "Ok, I will help you…put your friend Hanna on the phone…"

Emily (on the phone). – "Why?"

Alison (on the phone). – "Just do that… trust me ok…"

Emily sighed (on the phone). – "Ok…"

Hanna (on the phone). – "Hi, what's up Ali…?"

Alison (on the phone). – "Emily is not a shopping person and as her best friend, you know that right?"

Hanna smirked (on the phone). – "Yeah I know, but it so fun seeing her trying…"

Alison (on the phone). – "Well I think that you teased her enough, Emily loves the beach, why don't you go there…?"

Hanna pouted (on the phone). – "But I love shopping…"

Alison sighed (on the phone). – "Let's do a deal, just go the beach, I will see you there and after that I will go shopping with you ok?"

Hanna (on the phone). – "Your treat?!"

Alison sighed (on the phone). – "Yes Hanna, it will be my treat… do we have a deal?"

Hanna smirked (on the phone). – "See you on the beach Ali!"

 _ **(On the beach)**_

Hanna was putting some sunscreen on her arms as she saw how Emily was dealing with some ex's from the distance. After a while, the brunette sat beside her friend who was really amused with Emily's issues with the other ladies.

Emily. – "What is so funny Han?"

Hanna. – "Your sentimental life Em, It's like one of those reality shows of the bachelor but with a lot of crazy ladies, ha-ha-ha…"

Emily. – "Very funny Han…"

Emily was wearing a black bikini; she put on her sunglasses and ran a hand through her hair as she continued the talk.

Emily. – "Really Hann… what is with all the chicks I pick have some fucking dysfunctional problem!"

Hanna. – "Maybe the issue is the volume?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and replied. – "Volume?! What does that supposed to mean?"

Hanna. – "You know… there is quantity and there is quality…"

Emily felt offended and said with a higher tone of voice. – "So you're thinking that I'm sleeping with too many girls?! You think that I'm some kind of slut?!"

Hanna huffed. – "I think that you're taking some risks! I think that you're not over your Dad's dead; you think you're but you are NOT! So you're trying to find some temporary replacements to fill the emptiness in your heart, in order to feel better but it didn't work and it's not going to work because meaningless one night stand is not what you want! You want better! You deserve better than that!"

Emily huffed and she was going to reply what Hanna said but her mind got captive of a particular blonde who was approaching to them. Emily puts out her sunglasses in slow motion as she saw Alison in a tiny blue bikini with left nothing to the imagination, she was walking towards them with so much style, on her walk, Alison shook her head a little, letting her golden hair bounce down perfectly and Emily was amazed by her view, the brunette just stared with her jaw dropped.

Once Alison arrived towards the two girls; she put her towel beside Emily and sat.

Hanna. – "Holly shit Ali, you have style! Just seeing you walking turned me on and I've high standards… you know?!"

Alison smirked. – "Thanks Hanna…"

Alison looked to a goofy Emily and she smiled.

Alison chucked as she patted Emily's knee. – "You look really nice too Emily…"

Emily didn't reply, she just laughed awkwardly with her goofy face and that made the two blondes to laugh even more.

Hanna went swimming as Alison was putting sunscreen on her arms when she asked to Emily…

Alison. – "Emily, could you put some sunscreen on my back…"

Emily gulped. – "Me?!"

A guy on the beach heard their conversation…

Guy. – "Hi, I can help you blondie if you want I can…"

He didn't end his sentence as Emily stood up and froze him with a lethal glaze, she didn't need to say anything to make the guy push back and leave them alone. Alison was laying down and she didn't notice what happen, the blonde undid the knot of the top of her bikini to expose her back

Alison. – "Emily?"

Emily turned towards the blonde and put the sunscreen on her hands, she gulped as she was rubbing her hands on Alison's back.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh, God, she's so soft; her waist is so perfect… Fuck! If I was a guy I would had a huge boner right now!"

The brunette closed her eyes trying to think in other thing but with her shaky hands and the sunscreen, her hand slips and by accident she rubbed one side of Alison's boob; both girls left out a little moan of their mouths and they blushed immediately in silence for a moment.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Oh crap! Did I just touch her boob! Did I just moan! Oh Good! What do I do?! What do I do?! Fuck! It felt so good…"

Alison self-talk in her mind. – "OMG! Did I just moan?! What will think Emily about me?! I expect she doesn't feel disgusted by that…"

The blonde was the first to break the silence

Alison murmured. – "Thanks… I think that I'm ok now..."

Emily gulped. – "Yeah, yeah… I think that you've enough sunscreen… I'm going to swim a little ok…"

Alison nodded and she just sat in the beach seeing from the distance Emily swimming.

Alison smiled. – "She's a beautiful mermaid…"

 _ **(In Alison & Emily's apartment)**_

After the beach, Alison invited the other girls to eat in a nice restaurant; Alison was amused by the quantity of food that Hanna was able to eat, they talked, they laughed; for the 1st time on her life, Alison knew what was to have friends and go out with them. Alison and Hanna were shopping and Emily left to work.

At night, the two blondes arrived to the apartment with a lot of bags, Hanna was really happy with all the clothes that Alison bought her, she looked like a kid who had just opened his gifts after Christmas.

Alison smirked. – "Are you happy?"

Hanna smiled, hugged and kissed Alison. – "Oh Ali, you're the BF ever! Where have you been all my life!"

Alison laughed, they eat dinner and Hanna was amazed by Alison's skills in the kitchen.

Alison smirked. – "Easy Han, you're going to choke with so much in your mouth at the same time…"

Hanna smiled and talked with food in her mouth. – "You call me 'Han'!"

Alison blushed. – "Well you said it before isn't it; we're now like family…"

The other blonde nodded and gave her a big smile which showed the pieces of food on her mouth and Alison laughed. After dinner, both were on the living room.

Alison. – "What do you wanna do now?"

Hanna. – "I don't know… what do you want to do?"

Alison smiled. – "You're the guest Han, there is somewhere you wanna go?"

Hanna. – "I'm not sure, I would love to go out and put on the new dress that you bought me today…"

Alison. – "There is a place that I've wanted to go but I haven't had the courage to go alone…"

Hanna smiled. – "So let's do that! Believe me DiLaurentis, there is no better partner in crime that Hanna Marin!"

They continued talking and got ready to go out.

 _ **(In the club where Emily works at night)**_

The club was full, a lot of people, these time Emily wasn't working as bartender, she was more like a waitress; there was a group of muscular guys who looked like American football players who have been a pain in the ass all the night, every time that they ordered something, they didn't stop to annoy Emily with vulgar comments trying to frit with her; Emily was used to that but those guys were making her to arrive to her limit of tolerance. Emily was putting some drinks on their table and when she was leaving, one of them spanked Emily's butt.

Emily. – "Hey! Who do you think you're?!"

Guy. – "Come on honey, you loved it!"

The guy stood up and Emily tried to slap him but he grabbed Emily's hand in the air; with his free hand, he was going to grab Emily's butt but someone else stopped him; everybody turned to see who that person was and Emily's eyes got bigger when she recognized the face. It was Alison, she looked gorgeous with a fitted red dress, her lipstick was also red and her make up stands out her blue eyes. They guy who was trying to make a move on Emily laughed as he saw this tiny blonde stopping him. Alison looked him in the eyes with a lethal glaze.

Alison said with a serious anger tone of voice. – "Leave her alone and apologize"

Guy laughed. – "Or what blondie?!"

Alison gave him a devious smile and squint eyes as her hand continued to be on his arm; in one move, Alison broke his arm and put the man on kneels. The guy was complaining of pain and when his other friends stood up, Alison looked to them with a lethal look that froze their bodies. Alison was breaking his arm on his back as she took a bunch of cash of her bag and threw it to their table.

Alison. – "Use that to pay your bill of the hospital…"

Guy sighed. – "You bitch! Guys do something!"

They guys tried to step up but once again they froze with Alison lethal look.

Alison said as she looked to the other guys. – "I have enough money to pay the hospital bills of all of you and the ability to break each bone of your bodies so it's your call…"

The guy who was under the mercy of Alison got really angry and tried to pull off from her but he got knocked out with a lethal kick of the blonde on his stomach.

Hanna. – "Fuck Ali! You're a killer!"

Alison confused. – "It's that a compliment?"

Hanna. – "Hell yeah!"

Alison blushed. – "Oh… OK… well… I'm black belt…"

The other guys gulped and Alison looked to them with a lethal glaze.

Alison. – "He's KO, so you will apologize in his name now…"

They apologize to Emily.

Alison glanced. – "Now took him out from here and don't you ever come back again…"

The guys nodded, took the man from the floor and left.

The two other girls were shocked of how Alison handled the situation, once the guys were out of sight; Alison approached to Emily and cupped Emily's cheek with one hand.

Alison said with a soft voice as she looked to Emily with warm eyes. – "Are you ok?"

Emily nodded and said with a shy voice. – "Yeah, thanks…"

Alison hugged her and Emily hugged her back. Alison's hug made her felt better; suddenly Emily broke the hug and showed a confused look to the blonde.

Emily. – "Ali, what are you doing here?"

Hanna approached and put one arm of hers in each girl, she shocked their heads as she said…

Hanna. – "Come on Em! We came to do a girls night! Let's all go wild and get blackout drunk!"

Alison chucked

Emily smirked. – "Han, you know that I'm working right?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and said. – "Whatever Em, Ali and I we will pass the time of our lives, isn't it Ali?!"

Alison blushed and nodded

Hanna. – "Ok Em, show me, where is the bar and I will bring us some shots to star this party!"

Emily indicated her where the bar table was and Hanna left; Emily turned towards Alison and she blushed as she put more attention on Alison's dress.

Emily chucked. – "You look beautiful…"

Alison blushed. – "Thanks… I hope you're not upset that we came, I wanted to visit you on your workplace at least for once but I was shy to come alone so…"

Emily. – "It's ok… I'm glad to see you and you definitely came into the right moment to be my hero… thanks by the way…"

Alison smiled and blushed, they were glazed each other as if they were alone on the club, only when Hanna came back with a bottle, the girls came back to reality.

Emily said to Hanna as she raised an eyebrow. – "A bottle Han?!"

Hanna. – "Hey, don't look at me like that, I just said to the bartender that I was your BF and he gave me this…"

Hanna playfully punched Emily's stomach with the bottle and said…

Hanna smiled. – "I knew that having a bartender friend would be useful one day! Come on Ali, let's start this partyyy!"

Hanna started to walk towards the table that the other guys left free and Alison was going to follow her put Emily stopped her for one second when she grabbed her arm, Alison looked up to see the brown eyes of Emily.

Emily smirked. – "Careful with that shorty blonde, she drinks as much as she eats!"

Alison chucked as she rubbed Emily's arm. – "Don't worry Em, I'm the driver so I will not drink tonight…"

Alison approached and kissed her in the cheek, as she pulled away she notice that she left her lips marked with her lipstick on Emily's cheek.

Alison chucked. – "Sorry, I marked you with my lips…"

Emily smiled. – "It's ok it doesn't border me… I will bring you a coca if you're not drinking tonight…"

Alison nodded. – "Thanks, I will appreciate it…"

Emily went to the bar and she was picking a coca when one of her co-workers approached.

Sara. – "So that is the famous Alison, she's hot!"

Emily laughed and blushed. – "What are you doing here Sara, today is your day off…"

Sara sighed. – "I know… I just went out to walk and before noticing it, I was already here…"

Both girls looked to Hanna and Alison, they chucked when they saw Hanna dragging Alison to the dance floor. They laughed more when they saw the awkward and funny dance of Hanna and how Alison just stood there blushing looking to the other blonde.

Sara looked to Emily and said. – "Go with them…"

Emily. – "I can't, I'm working…"

Sara. – "I will cover you for the rest of the night… I'm free any way…"

Emily looked at her and then looked down shaking her head. – "I don't know…"

Sara turned towards the blondes and she saw how Hanna went towards their table to drink but when Alison was going to follow her one brown hair girl approached to Alison and retained her in the dance floor. Sara grabbed Emily's chin and made her look in direction of Alison talking with another girl. Emily's eyes got bigger.

Sara smirked. – "If I were you, I will not hesitate one more second, she's really hot Emily and look there is already someone flirting with her…"

Emily took off her service apron from her waist and gave it to Sara, she patted Sara's arm and smiled to her.

Emily. – "Thanks, I own you one!"

Sara smirked. – "Yes you do! Now go! Before someone else try to steal your blonde…"

Emily nodded and ran towards the dance floor. As Emily approached, Alison was talking with another girl.

Girl. – "It's your 1st time here?"

Alison blushed. – "It's so obvious…?!"

Girl smiled. – "A little… would you like to…"

Before the other girl could end her sentence, Emily arrived and she put herself between the two of them, she gave the back to the other girl and gave the coca to Alison. The blonde smiled and Emily grabbed Alison's hand and intertwined their fingers as she pulled her out from the dance floor, Alison followed her and she just waved her free hand with her coca on it to say goodbye to the other girl. They sat beside Hanna.

Hanna teased. – "Weren't you working Em?"

Emily smirked. – "One friend will cover my shift for me…"

Hanna said with a drink on her hand. – "Cool; cheers for that!"

They were passing a great night together, Hanna finished the bottle all by herself, Emily just took a drink, and she didn't want to get wasted as she was with Alison. The dance floor put reggaeton music and Hanna ran to the dance floor, Emily saw that Alison resisted to follow and she decided to ask.

Emily. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison said with a shy voice. – "I don't know how to dance that kind of music…"

Emily bit her lips and smiled. – "Come on I will teach you…"

Alison smiled and grabbed Emily's hand and followed her to the dance floor. Once in the dance floor; Emily took Alison's arms and draped them around her neck as Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's waist.

Emily whispered on Alison's ear. - "Just sway with the beat…"

Alison nodded, blushed and giggled

They danced and each time that Alison rubbed her butt on Emily, the brunette bitted her lip as she enjoyed each second of it; it was the first time that the brunette had Alison on her arms like that; she never felt so happy dancing, running her fingers on Alison's arms, rubbing their bodies together; it was a dream made true for her; It was a fantastic night.

 _ **(In Alison & Emily's apartment)**_

They arrived home very late; they carried a drunken Hanna on Emily's bed and tucked her in the sheets; Hanna's drunken rambling some words and Emily & Alison chucked. They stood looking each other in the eyes and smiling.

Alison smiled. – "I've a great time…"

Emily smiled. – "The best of my life…"

Alison sighed and stood up and Emily raised an eyebrow.

Alison was walking towards the door and said. – "Good night Emily…"

Emily said confused. – "Where are you going?"

Alison looked her in the eyes and smirked. – "Emily, three people on your bed is not possible; I'm going to my bed…"

Emily nodded and looked down. – "Yeah right, right… I will stay here with Hanna… good night Ali…"

Alison. – "Good night…"

Once in bed, Emily was awake looking to the ceiling and playing with her fingers.

Emily murmured. – "You've gotta be kidding me! Really?! I will not sleep with Ali, no I got stuck next to Hanna! Hopefully she doesn't kick in her sleep as when we were kids…"

A sleeping Hanna kicked Emily out of bed; Emily stood up and huffed as she saw her friend stretched across the entire bed and snoring. Emily rolled her eyes and got out of the room. The brunette taught on sleeping on the couch but in the end she decided to knock the door of Alison.

(Knock, knock)

Alison. – "Yes, come in…"

Emily entered to the room with a shy posture and Alison found it adorable. The blonde was on bed and Pepe was on her feet.

Alison. – "Is there something wrong Emily?"

Emily rubbed the back of her neck with a hand and said as she avoided eye contact with the blonde. – "Mmm… Hanna kicks as she sleeps and she kicked me out from bed…"

Alison imagined the scene and laughed.

Emily pouted. – "It's not funny! It really hurt!"

Alison. – "Sorry, sorry…"

The blonde moved her sheets and patted her bed as she invited the brunette to get in bed with her.

Alison. – "If you want, you can sleep here… do you wanna…?"

Before Alison could end her sentence; the brunette jumped on bed and snuggled on her, she hugged her tight and Emily leaned her head on Alison chest, Emily rubbed a little her cheek on Alison chest and the blonde blushed.

Emily smiled. – "Ahh, finally I get to snuggle you… It's a lot warmer when we stay together right?!"

Alison blushed. – "Yes, it is…"

Alison hugged her back and sang a lullaby to Emily. The brunette fell sleep and Alison put a soft kiss on Emily's head as she said…

Alison whispered. – "Sweet dreams my beautiful mermaid…"

The next morning, Emily was the 1st to be awake as something was tickling her nose; she opened her eyes and saw strands of golden hair sprawled out across the pillows.

Emily said smiling. - "I wouldn't mind waking up like this every day..."

When Hanna waked up, she dragged her own body out of bed as she noticed that Emily wasn't on bed, Hanna smiled when she arrived to the living room and noticed from the distance how happy Emily was with Alison making breakfast together and setting the table, they looked like a happy married couple.

The day was very smoothly, they didn't do anything special, they just hanged out and when they lunched together, Hanna didn't waste any time to tell every embarrassing anecdote of Emily's childhood, Emily rolled her eyes with all the stories and Alison chucked and didn't stop to ask more details on Emily's childhood; Hanna talked about the rest of the group: Spencer and Aria, she explained to Alison which was the role of each girl on the group…

Emily. – "Really Han?! I thought I've always been the peacemaker…"

Hanna smirked. – "More like the troublemaker but whatever floats your boat…"

Alison chucked. – "I would love to meet them one day…"

Hanna. – "That's a great idea Ali! I will organize the reunion; you will love them… well not as much as me but yeah…"

Alison chucked and Emily just rolled her eyes. They returned to the apartment and Hanna was packing on Emily's room as she was talking with Emily.

Emily. – "Thanks Han…."

Hanna. – "For what?"

Emily. – "For everything, for being my friend, look out for me… for coming here…"

Hanna smiled and decided to change the subject.

Hanna teased. – "Where did you sleep last night? You didn't sleep here with me…"

Emily. – "You kicked me out of bed! I don't know how Caleb deals with you on bed…?"

Hanna smirked. – "Do you really want details?"

Emily put a pillow on her face and said. – "OH God NO!"

Hanna laughed. – "Ha-ha-ha…. Really Em, did you sleep on the couch?"

Emily changed her posture and sat on bed, hugging the pillow with her arms.

Emily blushed. – "Ali took me in her bed, you know that we've been sleepy buddies since we started to live together…"

Hanna teased. – "Aww you were missing your human teddy bear…"

Emily huffed and threw the pillow to her friend.

Hanna smirked. – "So the month ended… are you staying or do I have to rob a bank in order to pay you the 3 months of rent from your next place?"

Emily smiled. – "No Hanna, you don't need to rob a bank… I'm staying here… this is my home…"

Hanna teased. – "Aww… Look at you, all domestic, settled down… I've to be honest; I never in a million years imagined this kind of life for you: the housewife type of a rich girl… I'm impressed"

Emily rolled her eyes and threw the other pillow to Hanna

 _ **(In the Airport)**_

At the airport, Alison and Emily escorted Hanna and when Hanna hugged Emily, the blonde said to her friend

Hanna whispered on Emily's ear. – "I mean it Em! You deserve the best and I'm happy that you decided to stay with Alison; I've never seen you so happy… now go for her and don't give up until you make her your wife! I want her as my sis in law ok!"

Emily laughed and just nodded.

From the airport; Alison and Emily came back to their apartment, they made a little walk on the park with Pepe and when it started to darken, they went to the apartment.

 _ **(In Alison & Emily's apartment at night)**_

They dinner together and they were talking on the couch as they were drinking some coco that Alison made.

Emily. – "So are you going to NY?"

Alison shook her head. – "No, it will not be necessary for the moment…"

Emily smiled, and then something came to her mind and sighed.

Alison. – "Something is wrong?"

Emily pouted. – "Well, in the end we didn't do anything special for our month anniversary…"

Alison stood up and ran to her room, Emily looked confused for a moment but Alison walked back very fast, she put a gift box on Emily's lap.

Emily. – "What is this?"

Alison blushed. – "Well, if I'm not wrong, when there are anniversaries, you gave gifts… Isn't it?"

Emily. – "Yeah… but…"

Alison smiled and said enthusiastic. – "No but, open it!"

Emily opened it and grabbed a beautiful snow globe on her hands.

Alison. – "Do you like it?"

Emily smiled. – "It's beautiful… you shouldn't expend money on me…"

Alison chucked. – "I didn't buy it, my grandma gave it to me, it's British…"

Emily. – "Ali, it's important to you, I shouldn't…"

Alison. – "Please mermaid I want you to have it…"

Emily blushed. – "How did you call me?"

Alison blushed and looked down. – "Sorry,…. I called you 'mermaid' because about your nickname, I taught about it and when I saw you swimming, you looked so beautiful as a mermaid so… I thought that nickname fit you… but if you don't like it…"

Emily blushed. – "I love it!"

(Smiles)

Emily chucked. – "It's not fair; I didn't give anything to you?"

Alison. – "Well, the other night you gave me dance lesson on the club so that it's…"

Emily. – "No, it's not enough… and by the way, you're a fast learner…"

Alison. – "Well, I do know how to dance but other kind of music…"

Emily. – "Like what?"

Alison. – "Waltz, tango…"

Emily. – "You dance tango?!"

Alison nodded

Emily chucked. – "I always wanted to dance that…"

The blonde looked on her phone and put play to the tango song that was played on the movie 'Scent of a woman'; she stood up and offered her hand to the brunette.

Alison smiled. – "Can I have this dance?"

Emily blushed and followed the blonde; Alison grabbed Emily from the waist and pushed her together; she slowly raised her left hand and wrapped her right arm around Emily's lower back, placing her hand on her back; Emily blushed and slowly raised her hand to grab Alison's hand that was waiting for contact; they started to make little steps but the brunette was too tense to move

Alison whispered. – "Just relax mermaid…"

Emily blushed. – "I'm afraid to make any mistake…"

The brunette looked up to the blue eyes of Alison and they gazed for a while before the blonde said.

Alison smiled. – "Don't worry, I catch you… just tangle up on me ok…"

Emily blushed, bit her lip and nodded.

They started to dance under the light of the moon, Alison leaded steps to the right and she opened Emily's legs with her leg and collected Emily's foot on her, Emily felt very sexy the move of the blonde and she bitted her lip; they were dancing, adding swivels and turns and all the time they didn't stop to look each other in the eyes; for Emily, it was her first time dancing tango but in an unexpected way, she felt where it was going, she balanced with Alison's moves as they were the same person; between some turns, Emily leaned her cheek on Alison's cheek and with each contact, Emily bitted her lips and blushed; the dance was perfect and lovely, at the end of the dance, Alison decided to go for a dramatic final ending step with the open legs; she had Emily's right leg tangled on her left leg as their other foot lefts were just dragged to follow the music; Alison slowly tilted backwards Emily's body as they made a turn, Emily's back was parallel to the floor on that position and she just looked up to the blue eyes which were looking at her with a warm feeling; Alison smiled to her and under the light of the moon, the blonde looked more gorgeous that ever under Emily's eyes. Emily fixed her look on Alison and she realized that it wasn't only attraction what she felt for her, no, it was something deeper, warmer, something that was erupting in her chest, that made her felt as she was floating; Emily was completely lost on her emotions and feelings …

Alison. – "Emily?"

The music stopped and when Alison was going to ask again if she felt ok, Emily pushed herself on a rush over Alison's face and kissed her in the lips; Emily kissed her with her eyes closed and Alison'eyes just got bigger of surprise when she felt the soft lips of Emily on her.


	4. Chapter 4 - 1st Date

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews ;)**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So last time, in a rush of emotions, Emily kissed Alison in the lips; this chapter will start immediately after that…**

 **Note 3: For one part of the chapter, there is a music moment, I mean, like the music played as background when the scene happens…**

 **Chapter 4 – 1** **st** **Date**

 _ **(At the apartment)**_

Emily cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and she was kissing her with the eyes closed, the brunette just melted as she felt the soft lips of Alison against her own; suddenly she opened her eyes when she realized what she was doing.

Emily selft-talk in her mind. – "Oh Fuck! I'm kissing her, Oh God! What do I do? How I explain it?! … Wait… she's not pushing me back… is that a good thing?! Damn Fields! Think! What fuck I'm gonna do?!"

Alison blushed but she continued frozen as a statue, her mind was still processing what was happening. After some minutes, Emily pushed away as the blonde continued to stay frozen without saying a word. They stood face to face in silence for some minutes looking into the eyes; Alison took a deep breath and broke the silence…

Alison. – "Emily…"

The blonde didn't end her sentence when Emily interrupted her…

Emily. – "I like you!"

Alison said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Crap! Did I say it loud! …. What should I say… mmm… how I fix this? Oh I've an idea let's say that I like her as a friend… yeah that will work and about the kiss… mmm… it was a friend kiss… straight girls made kissing practice with her girl friends right? Yeah let's play that…"

Alison. – "Emily…"

Emily was planning to go with her idea that she schemed on her mind but when she looked into the ocean blues eyes of Alison, she decided to follow her heart and not her mind…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Damn Fuck it!"

Alison. - "Emily…"

Emily took a deep breath and talked from the heart…

Emily. – "I like you! I like you too much! I didn't plan it, It just happened! Ali… I never thought I'd have to tell you how I feel but fuck it! I can't rewind and take it back so here I go… You make me smile, I don't know if you've noticed it but every time that I look at you, a big goofy smile appears in my lips… Every moment I spent with you shins… because the weather was good… because the weather was bad… because the weather was good enough… You've become my shining star on my cloudy life and I can't stop to think that there is a spark between us and until tonight I convinced myself that I could be happy just knowing you're in my world but now! Now! I realized that's not true… you mean so much to me Ali and maybe I'm losing my mind here but I want to ask… now that I've the courage to speak out… may be my only chance to ask this… so Ali… you and me… d-d-do you believe that could be ever going anywhere… more than roomies or friends?"

Emily swallowed hard and sweaty in front of the frozen Alison.

Alison self-talk on her mind. – "What?! She's into me?! How is that possible? She's straight isn't?! Or maybe she's 'bisexual'… so if she's 'bi' if that's the case then…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali…?"

Alison ran to her room and Emily's tears started to fall as she thought that she had messed it all.

Emily sobs. – "Fuck! Me and my big mouth!"

The brunette was running her hands through her hair and looking to the moon towards the window when Alison came back with something on her hands; the brunette turned towards the blonde and locked her eyes on Alison's look.

Alison. – "Sorry for running to my room without saying a word, it's just that I needed to look for my diary… It's really hard for me to speak out about my feelings, I've been always better putting them into written words so if you're ok with that… I would like read to you something of my diary… can I do it?"

Emily nodded and approached; she stood up in front of Alison. The blonde blushed and opened her diary and started reading it…

 _ ***** Music moment: The Peacock dance by Matt Kanelos & The Smooth Maria*****_

Alison read. – "Emily, you just moved in some weeks ago and I can't stop thinking about you… your face, your voice, your touch… how you listen to me the way no one else does, how it's easier to be with you than not; how when we're together I never want it to end… It'd be easier if I didn't feel this way because there are a millions of reasons why we would never happen but even if I know that… I really… really hope that we will someday…"

Alison closed her diary and looked up towards Emily; the brunette was with a big smile and with tears of happiness. The blonde was planning to say something but Emily didn't give her any chance as she cupped Alison's cheeks with her hands and kissed her deeply, at first the blonde was a little frozen by the kiss but when she felt Emily's tongue inside her mouth, she couldn't avoid smiling into the kiss. Both girls continued kissing under the light of the moon and they felt like fireworks were happening at that moment.

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **(At the university in the morning)**_

Emily was with her laptop sitting in a table on the campus, she had sent a 'SOS' to her BF and they were talking by skype.

Emily was hitting her head on the table not stop as she said. – "Fuck! I'm dreaming?! I can't believe it! I lost my mind! I lost my mind!"

Spencer (by skype). – "How long are you going to hit yourself against the table… I've classes to assist you know…"

Hanna smirked (by skype). – "Calm down Hastings, are you worried to break your record of zero absences…"

Aria (by skype). – "Em, talk with us, why did you send us a SOS last night? What happen?"

Emily looked up to the screen and blushed. – "I… me… Ali…"

Hanna yelled (by skype). – "What did you do to my bestie?!"

Spencer crossed her arms and raised an eye brow when she said (by skype). – "Your 'bestie'? You just met…"

Hanna (by skype). – "And?! We bonded perfectly… you don't get it, it's a 'blonde thing' ok!"

Spencer (by skype) rolled her eyes.

Aria (by skype). – "Sshh you two! Let's Em talk! Em, we need to know what happen in order to help you…"

Emily covert her face with her hands to cover her blush and said with a goofy smile. – "I kissed her in the lips!"

The girls (by skype). – "What?! Why?!"

Emily. – "We danced tango at home and when I saw her under the light of the moon, she looked so perfect and lovely, I couldn't control myself and I just kissed her!"

The brunette mapped her lips with her fingers, she closed her eyes as she remembered the sensation of having the lips of Alison on her; she blushed and started to smile with a goofy face.

Emily said with a goofy face. – "Her lips are just so perfect… so soft… they tested like cherries…"

Spencer snapped her fingers (by skype). – "Hey! Stop daydreaming!"

Aria (by skype). – "What happen next?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Listen to me Em! I'm gonna kick your ass if you ruin this for 'us'! This is the best that has happen to 'us' in a while!"

Emily smirked. – " 'Us'?!"

Hanna (by skype). – "Yes 'us', from all the girls which have passed by you, Ali is the 1st one that I really like! I finally found my blonde buddy to hang out and I will not lose her for your horny lust!"

Aria (by skype). – "Calm down Hann… this is about Em not you?"

Hanna (by skype). – "You don't get it shorty! I've always been the only blonde between you the brown girls! Finally I found my BF blonde and I refuse to lose her!"

Spencer (by skype). – "Ok, ok, we get it, you've a complex of minority on the group… but the important here is what happen next?"

Emily. – "Well, when I kissed her, I got conscious of what I was doing and then I told her that I like her a lot and…"

The girls (by skype). – "And?!"

Emily said with a big smile. – "She likes me too!"

Spencer (by skype). – "Wait are you not supposed to be a 'straight girl'?"

Emily. – "Well, now she thinks that I'm 'bi' so… that works for me…"

Aria (by skype). – "I don't know, that is still not true Em…"

Emily. – "Come on girls! Don't ruin this for me! I'm so happy!"

Aria (by skype). – "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy for you…"

Spencer (by skype). – "Well, in that case why the SOS?"

Emily. – "Well… to be honest with you guys I'm kind of lost here… I really don't know what to do..."

Spencer smirked (by skype). – "You… the womanizer of Rosewood don't know how to deal with a girl?!"

(Laughs)

Emily sighed. – "It may be shocker for you but Ali, it's not any girl, I do care about her deeply… I don't think that I've ever feel like this for anyone else in my life… I can't screw it with her!"

Hanna (by skype). – "So what are you now?"

Emily. – "I'm not sure; we haven't put a label on us…"

Aria (by skype). – "Why don't you ask her out?"

Emily. – "Like a date?! … But I don't know how?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Well 1st you've to be more presentable…"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna (by skype). – "Em, I love you, you know that and you're my BF but let's be honest Alison has a sense of fashion that you don't have… but don't worry, I will be your Jiminy Cricket on terms of fashion…"

Emily. – "Ok…. Thanks I guess…"

Aria (by skype). – "Also, be gentle and romantic, all girls love that…"

Spencer (by skype). – "Make an intelligent conversation, avoid saying your goofy jokes that no one laugh…"

Aria (by skype). – "Don't drink… from tipsy to drunk is better no one of the two options…"

Hanna (by skype). – "Full her with compliments!"

The girls said in unison (by skype). – "And above all, YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR LUST!"

The conversation continued between the girls as Emily was too nervous to do a next step with Alison.

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Alison was entering into her office with her assistant.

Erza. – "How it went the meeting boss?"

Alison smiled. – "Perfect! Everything went perfect!"

Alison sat on her office and without noticing it; she was humming a melody  
Erza. – "May I ask why are you so happy? It's the 1st time that I see you like that?"

Alison smiled. – "It just that one door that I thought that would never be open for me, it opens so…"

The blonde zoned out for a moment and then looked up to her assistant into the eyes.

Erza. – "Boss, can I help you with anything?"

Alison. – "I'm not sure… it's something personal…"

Erza. – "I'm your assistant for anything that you may need and I'm a good listener too… please, you can trust me…"

Alison smiled. – "Ok… let's go for a coffee and talk…. But Erza…"

Erza. – "Yeah boss?"

Alison. – "Stop calling me like that and just call me Alison ok…"

Erza blushed and nodded. – "Sorry boss… sorry I mean… Alison…"

Alison smiled and patted his back as they went out of the office.

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

Emily's courses ended and she went shopping a new dress and high heels that Hanna advised her to buy and she bought also a bouquet of roses. When she arrived to the apartment, she left the roses on the table of the living room, she went to her room to put on the dress and the heels, it wasn't her style but she put it on anyway because she wanted to impress Alison; Aria convinced her that a romantic homemade dinner will be nice so even if she didn't know how to cook she was trying to cook something for the blonde; she followed an online recipe and put the meal on the oven.

Emily sighed. – "Uff… well I guess that wasn't so hard…"

She looked to her dress and noticed that she stained it as she cooked.

Emily. – "Damn it! I think that Ali has a cleaning product on the bathroom for this…"

Emily was walking towards the bathroom but when she passed by the living room, she found Pepe shaking the bouquet and playing with it. Emily's eyes got bigger and she started to chase the dog which had the bouquet on its snout. It was hard for the brunette to run with the high heels and the tight dress.

Emily said as she was chasing Pepe all over the place. – "Come on buddy, give me that! Come on!"

Pepe continued shaking the bouquet and running all over the place as he took it as a game and as the dog was running and shaking the bouquet, the rose petals were falling all over the place.

Emily said as she was chasing Pepe all over the place. – "Pepe! Give me that bouquet!"

In an attempt to catch the dog, Emily stretched her body and when she did it, she heard how her dress frayed from the side of her butt.

Emily huffed as she was lying on the floor and looking to her butt. – "Oh you've to be kidding me!"

Pepe approached and Emily grabbed the bouquet end and started to struggle with the dog as Pepe refused to release the bouquet from its snout. The dog grunted and continued grabbing the bouquet on its snout as Emily was trying to get back what it was left of the bouquet. Emily was so focus on the bouquet that she complete forgot what was on the oven, the cooking time of her meal was very fast and without notice, it started to burn.

 _(Sounds of keys on the door)_

Alison was opening the door of the apartment when she found some smoke coming from the oven, she ran to turn it off and remove from the oven the burned food. She was going to open the windows of the apartment in order to let the smoke out and she raised an eye brow when she found a tousled Emily struggling with her dog. She whistled to Pepe and the animal ran towards the blonde, Emily could've back what was left from the bouquet and it was just one maltreated rose. Alison noticed the mess on the apartment and that Emily was wearing a frayed and stained dress. The brunette was looking to the maltreated rose with a sad look and sighs of frustration.

Alison. – "Emily, are you ok? What happen here?"

They sat on the couch and Emily told her about her attempt of improving her look, her attempt of cooking something and about the bouquet. The blonde chucked as she found adorable how hard Emily was trying to impress her.

Alison was pointing out the maltreated rose and said. – "So is that for me?"

Emily nodded with a sad look

Alison found adorable the effort of Emily; she approached to the brunette and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as she took her rose from Emily's hands. Emily chucked.

Alison smiled. – "That look is better on you; I prefer to see you smile, you've cute dimples…"

The blonde took a deep breath from the rose and she smiled to the brunette.

Alison smiled. – "Thank you: I loved it…"

Emily. – "Why are you thanking me, I messed it out…"

Alison gripped Emily's hand and looked at her with warm eyes when she said…

Alison. – "Mermaid… It's the thought that counts…"

The blonde stood up and patted Emily's knee when she said. – "I'm going to put this beautiful rose on water and clean this, why don't you go to change on your clothes and because I'm starving we could go to the new Chinese restaurant that opened on the block. What do you say?"

Emily nodded and when she was walking towards her room, she stopped for one moment when Alison talked to her.

Alison. – "And Emily…"

Emily turned and looked her into the eyes when she said. – "Yeah…?"

Alison. – "You don't need to force yourself to be someone you're not... I like how you're right now ok…"

Emily blushed and bitted her lip. – "Is that so…"

Alison. – "Do so…"

 _(Smiles)_

 _ **(In the restaurant)**_

They arrived to the restaurant and sat on a table for two. They were looking into the menu when Alison received a call.

Alison. – "I need to get this; I will be back soon ok…"

Emily nodded and followed her with her eyes as Alison went out of the restaurant in order to hear well because of the noise. The brunette was looking at her through the window with puppy eyes and she didn't notice when the waitress arrived.

Maya. – "Emily?!"

Emily turned towards the waitress and looked surprised to see one of her ex's in there. Maya looked up to what Emily was looking and she noticed that Emily was looking at Alison from the distance.

Maya mocked. – "No way that you're on a date with that blonde bimbo…"

Emily. – "What?! Why not?!"

Emily self-talk on her mind. – "Wait… it's this a date…? I didn't ask her out… we just came here to eat but that counts as a date right?"

Emily went back to reality when the other girl started to talk.

Maya mocked. – "Please Emily, she's out of your league…"

Emily. – "Look! I'm not asking you opinion, if you're not going to be nice, I will request another waitress…"

Maya huffed. – "It's not necessary; I also don't want to serve you… I will ask one of my co-workers to deal with you…"

Maya started to walk away with an angry face and when Alison was coming back she noticed it. The blonde sat again on the table and asked to Emily…

Alison. – "What was that about?"

Emily. – "Well she was … she was remotely unbelievable that a girl like me could be dating … You know…"

Alison. – "No what?"

Emily blushed. – "You know… you…"

Alison looked confused and said. – "What about me?"

Emily. – "Oh you're gonna really make me say it aren't you?"

Alison glanced at her

Emily. – "Wow, ok fine… all right we'll play your way… a girl like YOU or more appropriately a woman like YOU: strong, considering the fact that you could probably kick the ass of everyone in this joint; super smart… not to mention cool, adorable, with a huge heart and extremely beautiful… and… and… and you can stop me anytime…" ( _Laughs_ ) "With the compliments of the becoming you know…"

Alison laughed and blushed. – "Well that was very sweet… "

Emily. – "Sweet… well thanks for making me feel like if I had 8…."

Alison. – "Em, you know what I meant and you're not so bad yourself…"

Emily smirked. – "Please, I'm fantastic!"

Alison smiled. – "Yes you're…"

They shared a warm look for several minutes, neither of them wanted to stop looking each other into the eyes. They just stopped looking each other when the new waitress arrived and took their order.

During the dinner, Emily forgot the advice of Spencer and made a goofy joke, she gulped when she noticed it but she relaxed when she saw Alison laughing.

Emily chucked. – "You laughed…"

Alison. – "Well, yeah… it was a funny joke… it's not that what you do with jokes? Laugh?"

Emily blushed. – "So I'm funny after all…"

Alison. – "Yes, you're! You always make me laugh and that's good because I'm not funny…"

Emily. – "Is that your big secret by the way because I've been wondering for a while trying to figure out what's wrong with the world because how is possible that you are still single?"

Alison blushed. – "Oh no, there is nothing wrong with the world, there is plenty wrong with me… believe me…"

Emily. – "Really?! Because I'm pretty sure you're good at a lot of things…"

Alison. – "Well as you can see from our cohabitation… I'm not so good at relationships and to deal with people… and that's why I want to apologize… I could be more sensitive about your friend Hanna when she visited you… it's just… it's difficult for me because I don't really have anyone like that in my life… who cares about me…"

Emily. – "Yes you do now…"

Alison smiled and blushed.

 _ **(On the streets)**_

After diner they were walking towards the apartment and they continued talking…

Emily. – "So you're a romantic…?"

Alison blushed. – "What I can say… I guess that I read too much fairy tales that I'm still thinking that my princess in charming armor is out there looking for me as I'm also looking for her…"

Emily teased. – "Perhaps she had already found you..."

Alison blushed. – "Perhaps…"

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

They arrived to the apartment and Emily was as always with her goofy happy face but she couldn't avoid asking herself if it was a date and what label to put on them…

Emily asked. – "So… tonight… it was a date?"

The blonde stood quiet for a moment as she wasn't sure what was really happening between them…

Alison. – "I don't know… did you want it to be a 'real date'?"

Emily approached and bitted her lips as she said. – "Well… You know if we were really on a date this would be the part where I'd be forced to give you a kiss of goodnight"

Alison smirked. – "Forced… it would be so bad?!"

Emily slowly approached and put her arms on Alison's waist and pulled their bodies closer.

Emily teased. – "Sure I could get suck it through it…"

Alison locked her eyes on Emily's lips when she replied. – "Me too…"

They stood like that for some minutes, just hearing the fast beating of their hearts.

Emily. – "Ali… Would you date me?"

Alison. – "What like for real?"

Emily. – "What do you have to lose?!"

Alison. – "I'm not sure Emily… I really like you but you're the 1st real friend that I've… I don't want to lose that and what if you find a nice guy to go out…"

Emily. – "Believe me that will never happen…"

Alison. – "You can't know that… your ex was a guy, what if in some weeks you change your mind…"

Emily. – "Ali… I swear that I've never feel this for anyone in my life…"

The brunette noticed that the blonde was still hesitating a lot about the decision, so she decided to make a move…

Emily. – "Ali… truth or dare…?"

Alison. – "What?"

Emily. – "Come on, play this with me… truth or dare…?"

Alison. – "Truth"

Emily. – "What is really stopping you to date me?"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "You look at me like I'm this perfect princess but I'm not and once you realize that you'll get sick of me…" (She looked down to the floor and said with a sad tone) "Everyone does…"

The brunette grabbed Alison grin and forced her to look at her in the eyes when she said…

Emily. – "It's never gonna happen…"

Alison looked her into the eyes and said. – "Your turn… truth or dare…"

Emily smirked. – "Dare…"

Alison smirked, grabbed her from the collar of her jacket and crashed their lips into a kiss. Emily smiled into the kiss.

Emily. – "So is that a yes?"

Alison. – "Yes Emily, I would love to date you…"

Emily. – "Really?!"

Alison smiled. – "Yeah really!"

Emily smiled, hugged her tight and turned her in the air as she kissed her in the lips.

 **Next CH 5 – 3 words 8 letters**


	5. Chapter 5 - 3 words 8 letters

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews ;)**

 **I hope you had a great St Valentin! :D !**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So last time, Alison believes that Emily is 'bi' and she's happy 'cause they liked each other and started to date; this chapter will start some weeks after last chapter…**

 **Chapter 5 – 3 words 8 letters**

 _ **(Emily's bedroom)**_

Emily was sleeping in bed, she slowly opened her eyes and she did a little jump as her eyes got bigger of surprise for what she was seeing… Alison in sexy lingerie crawling on bed towards her…

Emily gulped. – "Alison what are you..?"

Emily's eyes stayed glued to Alison sexy crawling, the blonde was with a smirk on her face that Emily had never seen before but she loved it; as the blonde was crawling on bed, she started to pull away the sheets; Alison put herself on top of the brunette, no sheets between them; Alison roamed her fingers on Emily's arm and the brunette trembled with the electricity of the touch…

Emily mumbled. – "Oh, oh oh ok Ali…"

Alison smirked with a sexy voice. – "Yes Em…"

Emily mumbled. – "This is a dream…"

Alison smirked with a sexy voice. – "No… it isn't…"

Emily mumbled with a sweaty face. – "Come on… who we're kidding here… this is this is clearly my subconscious at work" (She looked up to the sexy blonde and continued talking) "And by the way what great job of my mind… mmm… but that's not the point! Please know on behalf of my conscious self I'd… I'd like to apologize… I-I-I normally more… more respectful of women even in my dreams…" (She swallowed hard) "It's just this anxiety and abstinence can really… really affect your dream life… you know…"

Alison said as her lips were leaning for a kiss on the lips of Emily. – "And what are you afraid of Emily…?"

Emily stared to the lips of the blonde and stood hypnotized by them.

Emily. – "Ahmmm…"

Alison whispered as she was getting closer to Emily's lips. – "What are you waiting for make me yours?"

Emily closed her eyes waiting for the contact of their lips; for her surprise she just felt the licking of Pepe on her face.

Emily jumped of bed and waked up of her erotic dream. – "Pepe! Stop waking me like that! The best part was just going to start!" (Sighs of frustration)

The dog barked and jumped on bed

Emily caressed the dog and said to him. – "You know that I love you buddy but it's not your lips what I want… not offense…"

The dog barked again and ran towards the living room. Emily took a deep breath and went out of bed; she took a shower and prepared for school. She went to the kitchen and took her lunch bag that Alison prepared for her and ate the breakfast that the blonde left for her. As each morning, Emily smiled when she read the post-it that Alison left on the food.

Alison's post-it: 'Have a beautiful day mermaid :D'

Emily smiled and kept the post-it on her draw of her room, until now she has a huge collection of Alison post-it; she doesn't know why she kept them but she refuses to throw them off. She made the dishes of her breakfast and left the apartment…

Emily said as she was getting out. – "See you later Pep!"

The dog barked

 _ **(In the university)**_

Emily was bored in her English class that she started to text with her phone…

Emily SMS: 'Hi Mom, what's up?!'

Pam SMS: 'Hi Emy… are you not in class? I'm fine by the way and you?'

Emily SMS: 'I'm super happy! Don't worry about the classes; my notes are better than ever!'

Pam SMS: ':O That's great Emy… and can I ask what is the reason of my daughter happiness?'

Emily took a deep breath, her mom already knew that she broke up with Paige and moved out but she hasn't told her yet about Alison; the brunette hesitated for a second but then she decided to share her happiness with her mom…

Emily SMS: 'Well, do you remember that I told you that a girl is helping with my studies as my tutor...?'

Pam SMS: 'Off course honey, there is no day that you don't talk about this girl…"

Emily blushed and giggled under her mom's comment

Emily SMS: 'Well… that girl who helps me, she's actually my roomie, even though she's not good socializing with people, it relieves me to know that she lives with me, wanna see a pic.. oh I guess we haven't taken any pictures together yet…'

Pam SMS: ':O so she's your roomie, she seems nice then, if you don't have a picture, tell me how is she…'

Emily SMS: 'How would I describe her…? Mmm… she's really child-like so innocent, super smart, she excels in all the subjects… I'm sure she's smarter than Spencer, with a huge heart, beautiful, gorgeous! She has these blue eyes like the ocean OMG! Great chef also! She's a lot cuter than anyone else in the universe! Her bubbly smile is so cute! I thought I was gonna die _ the 1st time that I saw her!'

Pam SMS: 'Mmm… It looks to me that someone has feelings for this girl…'

Emily SMS: 'Busted! :D!'

Pam SMS: 'So is she the reason of your happiness?'

Emily SMS: 'Yeap :D ! We're dating now! How cute is that! _'

Pam SMS: 'Happy to know that you're so happy honey, hope know her soon…'

Emily SMS: 'Off Course mom!'

The brunette continued texting with her mom for a while…

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

Both girls were on Alison's bed, Alison lying down as Emily was sitting on her giving her a massage on the back; the blonde didn't notice it but she was turning on the brunette with all her moans…

Alison moaned. – "Oh Em… yes right there… oh god…"

Emily gulped and she did her best to focus on the massage and don't think dirty with all the moans of the blonde; the massage ended and Emily was spilling sweat.

Alison. – "Thanks Em… you're really good…"

Emily sighed. – "It's nothing… happy to help and happier to find out how vocal you're…" (Little laughs)

Alison said with a confused look. – " 'Vocal'? What do you mean?"

Emily smiled looking to the confused look of the blonde.

Emily chucked. – "Never mind…"

The blonde started to roam her fingers on Emily's arm and the brunette was losing her mind…

Alison. – "Oh Em… do you know what I need?"

Emily sighed. – "No what?"

Alison smiled. – "A massage on all my body…"

Emily's eyes got bigger of lust thinking that this was her opening to finally get intimate with the blonde; Emily approached as she was leaning for a kiss and Alison gave her a little peck on the lips before saying with a big smile…

Alison smiled. – "I'm going to the spa!"

Emily said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Alison. – "You know… for the massage on all my body… see you for diner…"

The blonde left without noticing that Emily was really turned on…

Emily. – "Yeah…. Yeah sure… I will go to take a really cold, cold shower…"

After the shower, Emily made a video call with her friends…

The girls. – "What's up Em?"

Emily. – "So can I ask you something?"

Hanna. – "Off course, shoot!"

Emily. – "What it's been the longest you've been in a relationship before you know…"

Spencer. – "Before what?"

Aria. – "OMG! Are you going to propose?!"

Emily. – "What?! No! no, no no…"

Aria. – "Oh… so what then…?"

Hanna teased. – "Come on girls, it's obvious, our horny friend is dying to get in the pants of my bestie!"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Hanna. – "What?! Am I lying?!"

Emily blushed. – "No, you don't but…" (Sighs of frustration)

Spencer teased. – "OMG! Are you telling us that Alison and you, that you haven't done it yet?!"

Emily sighed. – "Nop!"

Aria. – "Really?! You live together, you sleep together in the same bed and nothing?! You haven't made a move on her?! Ha…."

Spencer. – "Wow"

Emily sighed. – "I know! I mean I'm happy really happy like never before in my life but god I've needs you know! And she looking so damn gorgeous doesn't help me to avoid the lust on me!"

As Emily was talking about her sexual frustration, Hanna saw that like an opportunity to tease Emily, she sent an inbox to Spencer and Aria as Emily continued talking…

Hanna inbox to Spencer & Aria. – "Let's tease Emily on this…"

Aria inbox to Spencer & Hanna. – "What are you thinking?"

Spencer inbox to Hanna & Aria. – "Knowing Hanna, nothing good…"

Hanna inbox to Spencer & Aria. – "Come on, this will be fun… wanna bet?! Just follow my lead ok…"

Emily continued talking and asked to her friends…

Emily. – "So what it's your advice on this?"

Hanna teased. – "You know Em… I think that it's sexy…"

Emily said with a confused look. – "What?!"

Hanna. – "Let me tell you something, as a woman, there is nothing sexier than the waiting… I mean, a man or a girl who doesn't want to have sex, it's the sexier in the world… right girls?!"

Spencer and Aria did their best to hide their laughs and replied as they nodded. – "Right, right… the sexier…"

Spencer teased. – "You know Em… if I was you… I would wait…"

Emily. – "You would wait?!"

Spencer. – "Yes! Absolutely, I would wait and wait… then I would wait some more…"

Emily was with a shock look on her face as the other girls were trying to hide their laughs.

Emily asked. – "Really?"

Spencer teased. – "Off course Em, any girl in a relationship wants that…"

Aria teased. – "More than jewelry…"

Emily. – "Ha…. Interesting…"

The brunette decided to follow the advice of her friends even against her own horny impulse; she needed to clear her mind of any dirty thoughts so she went out with Pepe for a long run; at her way back home, she passed by to a grocery store; she was back to the apartment and her smile got bigger with the smell of food on the place.

Emily smiled. – "It smells delicious!"

Alison said as she was cooking. – "Thanks I'm doing spaghetti Bolognese as you like… by any chance did you bright tomatos?"

Emily nodded and started to get the stuffs out of the bag; Emily finished putting everything in its place and like she loved candies, she bought some loli pops, and put one in her mouth. Alison looked at her licking the loli pop…

Alison bitted her lips and thought. – "Wishing to be that loli pop…"

The blonde stood looking to the brunette as she was lost on her thoughts; Emily felt the look on her…

Emily. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison blushed and shook her head; she resumed her cooking and said…

Alison blushed. – "You shouldn't eat candies before dinner…"

Emily pouted. – "But I love candies…"

Alison chucked

Emily approached and said. – "Can I help?"

Alison nodded and they started to cook together; Emily never liked the cooking, her mom gave up a long time ago to try to teach her something on the kitchen but there was something different when she was cooking with Alison, Emily loved how Alison hugged her by behind and grabbed her hands in order to teach her how to cut; Emily blushed and smiled every time that the blonde said her instructions on her ear.

They continued cooking the dinner together, Alison started to playfully with Emily on the kitchen, putting a little of sauce on Emily's nose, Emily followed the game and spread a little of flour on Alison's face; before knowing, both girls were all messy with flour and sauce over them, it was a complete mess but they didn't care, they were just smiled and laughing…

On the table, as they were eating, Emily pouted when there were no more ground beef on her plate, Alison chucked seeing the look of the brunette and she put her ground beef on Emily's plate; the brunette smiled and giggled on the gesture of the blonde.

Alison was almost finishing, as she was playing with her last spaghetti on her plate, she remembered one scene of her favorite Disney movie 'Lady and the tramp'; she put an extreme of the spaghetti on her mouth and then she approached the other extreme to Emily, Emily looked up to Alison who was smiling with one part of the spaguetti on her mouth, the brunette chucked and introduced the other extreme on her mouth, both started to slowly suck the same spaghetti until their heads collided in a soft kiss on the lips.

Emily chucked. – "Sometimes you're like a little kid, you know that right?"

Alison blushed and smiled. – "Do you wanna see 'Lady and the tramp' after dinner?"

Emily raised and eye brow. – "Again?"

Alison pouted. – "Pleeessseee"

Emily chucked seeing the cute face that her blonde was doing. – "Ok…"

Alison smile got bigger and she kissed Emily's cheek. They finished dinner and the dishes and they saw the movie on bed as they cuddled; before the end of the movie, Alison felt sleep leaning her head on Emily's shoulder, Emily noticed it and closed the lap top and accommodated Alison's body in a more comfortable position to sleep. Emily kissed Alison's front-head…

Emily whispered. – "Good night Ali…"

The brunette slept with a big smile as she was cuddling with the blonde in her arms.

 _ **(Another day on the university)**_

Emily was walking on the campus when someone approached…

Sarah teased. – "Hi Emily… so how is treating you the 'abstinence thing' …?"

Emily sighed. – "I'm completely losing my mind…"

Sarah. – "Talk with her…"

Emily. – "What?! No way! What if she felt disgusting or think that I'm like a pervert or worse, what if she really doesn't want to have sex with me and that's why nothing has happen until now…!"

Sarah. – "Wow… you know those are a lot of 'if'…. Do you know how you can deal with all that doubts…?"

Emily asked. – "No… how?"

Sarah. – "TALKING WITH HER! Just talk!"

Emily rolled her eyes and as they were walking, Emily panicked when she saw a familiar face on the campus, she ran towards that person.

Emily yelled. – "What are you doing here?!"

Alison. – "Oh good, I found you… you forgot this book on the table this morning… I thought that you might need it…"

Emily was afraid that Alison could find out about her reputation on the campus as a womanizer, she was really nervous…

Alison looked hurt and said. – "I'm sorry… I didn't think that coming here would make you so uncomfortable…"

Emily sighed. – "It's not that just… I-I-I…" (Sighs of frustration as she took the book) "Thanks but you should go…"

Alison nodded and left. Emily followed her in the distance, she just wanted to be sure that the blonde didn't speak with any of her conquers or worse with her ex… for Emily's relief, Alison went to her car and left without talking with any one.

After the incident of the book on the university, Emily felt very bad; she apologized with the blonde for her attitude with her, Alison said that it was ok but days after, Emily continued feeling bad as since the incident, Alison' schedule had been extremely busy; the brunette started to question herself if the blonde wasn't just trying to avoid her; so she decide to do a move on making it right…

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Alison was talking with her assistant Erza as they were checking on some documents and then she looked up as someone knocked the door; Erza opened it, and it was Emily…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Hi…"

Alison looked confused. – "Hi Emily… can I ask what brought you here…? It's everything ok…?"

Erza shook Emily's hand and said with a smile. – "So you're Emily! Nice to meet you… I'm Erza, her assistant!"

Emily smiled. – "Hi nice to meet you Erza…"

The brunette looked into the blue eyes of Alison and said with a shy voice. – "I-I-I… Are you free for lunch? You know… if you are free… if you have the time… If you want… we could… you know… lunch…"

Alison was opening her mouth to say something but Erza talked first.

Erza. – "She's free!" (He turned towards Alison and said to her) "If you let me, I can do the changes on the marketing report… it would be good for me…"

Alison chucked. – "Ok Erza, thanks… I trust you… if you need anything just call me ok…"

Erza nodded and took the papers. – "Don't worry Alison… it will be ok…"

Erza left the office, and both girls stood in the office seeing each other into the eyes in silence, they were smiling and lost in their own thoughts, Alison was the first on getting out of her trance…

Alison chucked. – "Well apparently my schedule is wide open…"

Emily smiled. – "Great!"

Alison put on her jacket and said. – "There is a new restaurant close to this building… if you want…"

Emily. – "To be honest… I've in mind something else…"

Alison said "Ok" and she just followed her…

 _ **(In the Park)**_

It was a sunny day, Emily prepared for them a picnic on the park; Alison liked the idea, they found a nice spot under a three and Emily put the carpet and they sat on it; Emily put a napkin on Alison's lap, she then gave her a sushi box that she made; Alison opened it and she chucked seeing the big attempt of the brunette of cooking… the pieces of sushi were all of different size and misshapen, on some of them, the rice overgrew…

Emily said with a nervous tone. – "I know that it doesn't look nice, I made it… I tried my best doing this… you're always cooking what I like so I thought to do it also for you… but if you don't like it, you don't have to eat it… there is a hot-dog car close so we could…"

Alison started eating and replied with a big smile. – "Mmm this is so tasty…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Really?!"

Alison nodded. – "Yes totally! You're really good at cooking!"

Emily blushed. – "Come on, it's just rice and tuna…"

Alison smiled. – "No no, seriously… it tastes awesome! The best sushi I've ever had! Very soft… yum!"

Emily blushed and murmured to herself. – "You're the one looking soft…"

After eating, they just laid on the carpet looking to the sky, they looked to the clouds and started to say what each cloud looked like… they laughed and smiled; Emily pointed out a cloud and said that it looked like Pepe, Alison chucked hearing to all the comparisons of the brunette; before knowing, Alison fell sleep again as she just leaned her head on Emily's shoulder; Emily turned her head towards her sleepy blonde and she just put a soft kiss on the front-head of Alison; Emily took a little nap too and her lips stood glued on Alison front-head; both girls slept with a hand intertwined and a big smile on their faces.

 _ **(In Alison's car after the picnic)**_

Alison was driving and said. – "This was really nice… thanks Em…"

Emily chucked. – "Glad that you liked it… and Ali… I'm really sorry for how I acted the other day when you brought me the book…"

Alison. – "It's ok Em…"

Emily. – "No it's not! I just panicked because I-I… my past…" (Sighs) "Ali, before knowing you, I was really, really so unbelievably miserable and in a bad place, I wasn't the best version of me but now! I'm actually happy… I mean really happy… and… I just… I just don't wanna mess it up with you or that my past mess it all…"

Alison chucked, she just grabbed one hand of Emily on her own and put a soft kiss on Emily's hand.

Alison said as she gripped Emily's hand with tenderness. – "Mermaid… I told you… it's ok… I don't care about the past… I just care that you're in my present and my future…"

Emily blushed and rubbed her head against the seat making a goofy face with a big smile as she was looking at Alison…

Emily smiled. – "Future… you see me in your future…"

Alison nodded and intertwined their fingers. – "I do…"

Emily blushed and became red of happiness.

Emily. – "So we're ok right?"

Alison nodded

Emily. – "So you will stop avoiding me right?"

Alison looked confused. – "Avoiding you…?"

Emily. – "Well, lately, you've been very busy and I couldn't stop thinking that it was because you were avoiding me…"

Alison. – "Oh Em… I'm sorry but I wasn't avoiding you… I've been very busy on the office since there have been some audits on the company, we're trying to have a certification for a new label and also other stuffs have been taking more time of my agenda…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Other stuffs…?"

Alison nodded

Emily asked. – "What 'other stuffs'?"

Alison chucked. – "You really want to know?"

Emily nodded; Alison smiled and turned the hand wheel in another direction.

Emily. – "Are you not telling me what 'stuffs'?

Alison chucked. – "I prefer to show you… this afternoon I was supposed to pass by anyway…"

 _ **(In a Hospital)**_

Emily asked with concern. – "What are we doing here?"

Alison. – "You will see…"

They walked through the hallways of the hospital until they arrived to a room full of kids, some kids where siting on the floor and others were on their wheelchairs and some nurses beside them… All the kids smiled seeing the blonde arriving.

Alison. – "Hi kids, are you ready for a story?"

The kids. – "Yeah!"

Alison was behind a puppet theatre, Emily sat between all the kids and they all saw the show…

Alison said as she started to manipulate the puppets. – "Once upon a time; a princess met a beautiful mermaid…"

Emily and the kids loved the story of 'the mermaid'; Emily saw Alison playing with the kids and her heart just melted even more…

Emily self-talk. – "How did I get so lucky?"

After playing with the kids for a moment, they were walking on the parking of the hospital; Emily was thinking to talk with Alison about the fact that they haven't had sex yet…

Emily. – "Ali… there is something I would like to talk… Ali…?"

Emily looked to the blonde and noticed that she was yawning as they were walking. The blonde looked at the brunette into the eyes with sleepy eyes…

Alison said in between yawns. – "Sorry Em… what were you just saying…?"

Emily. – "You look tired; let me drive us home…"

Alison gave her the keys and said. – "Yeah, thanks Em… I just slept in the park and I'm already falling sleep again…"

Emily chucked. – "It's ok… you look tired, let me drive and you can get a nap on the car…"

Alison nodded and as soon as she sat into the car, she fell slept.

 _ **(In the locker room of the pool at the university, in another day)**_

Emily was on her locker, getting ready to leave, she was lost in her own thought that she didn't notice when a girl in a towel approached…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Fuck! I'm so fucking horny! God! I haven't done it since I moved out with Ali… this is torture! Please God! A little of help here!"

Sidney. – "Hi Emily… I will have my door room all to myself this week-end… do you wanna come tonight and have a great time like last time…?"

Emily closed her locker and noticed Sidney in towel and said. – "Hi… did you just say something? Sorry I wasn't putting attention of what you were saying…"

Sidney looked irritated as she noticed that Emily didn't pay attention when she talked…

Sidney said with an irritated tone. – "I just invite you to come to my room tonight to have sex!"

Emily. – "Oh… thanks but I pass… I've a girlfriend…"

Sidney said with an ironic tone. – "Since when that has been an obstacle for you…?" (She approached and tried to seduce Emily) "This girlfriend of yours, she doesn't have to know…"

Emily pushed her away and said. – "I said NO Sidney! Are you deaf or what?! Look, I'm flatter but I'm not interest ok!"

Sidney said with an angry tone. – "Since when you're not interest in a chance to get laid?!"

Emily rolled her eyes and she just passed by an angry Sidney, before leaving the room, the brunette stopped for a moment when another girl said something to her…

Paige said with an irritated sarcastic tone. – "Oh… Emily declining an invitation to get laid… who is this 'girlfriend' that has changed you so much….?"

Emily. – "Nothing of your business so you too back off…"

She left, leaving two angry girls on that locker room.

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

Emily was opening the door of her home; just the thought of seeing Alison made her smile; she got in and smiled seeing Alison putting food on Pepe's plate…

Emily's self-talk in her mind. – "Thinking of the gorgeous devil…"

Emily smiled. – "Hi Ali… what's up?!"

Alison smiled. – "Hi mermaid, your practice just ended right?"

Emily bitted her lips, she loved when Alison called her by the nickname 'mermaid'…

Emily. – "Yeah… why?!"

Alison. – "Good! I need your help on something, can you just come with me?!"

Emily nodded. – "Ok, yeah… sure… what kind of help?"

Alison took her time to reply. – "Mmm… I need to…. Mmm… I need to pick up something… yeah that and I need help because… mmm… because it's too heavy for one person so I need your help… yeah that…"

Emily saw a little suspicious the attitude of the blonde, but she decided to don't say anything and just follow her.

 _ **(In a vineyard in the city outskirts)**_

It took them a while to arrive but, they finally arrived to a farmhouse vineyard, the place was huge from outside and Emily just got out of the car with admiration of the beautiful place…

Emily. – "Where are we?"

Alison. – "In a vineyard of the family…"

Emily. – "It's really beautiful here…"

Alison chucked. – "Glad that you like it…"

The blonde was opening her trunk when she gave an indication to the brunette…

Alison said as she was pointing out to the front-door of the elegantly farmhouse. – "Mermaid, can you go ahead… I need to take something of my trunk…"

Emily nodded and got inside the big house, she was staring to all the house, she stopped for a moment when she felt that she just steeped in a rose, she picked it up and there was a note on it, she read it…

Note of the rose: 'E … Elegance is not about being noticed, it's about being remembered and you, you will be always remembered as the most beautiful mermaid of this earth…"

Emily blushed and smiled caressing and taking a deep breath of the rose, she looked up and noticed that there was another rose just centimeters of distance from her, she took the other rose and read it…

Note of the rose: "M… Magic is not a practice, it's a living and with you by my side, every day is magic…"

Emily blushed more and she walked following the roses, each rose that she found had a note and Emily just smiled and blushed reading them. As she followed the roses without noticing it, she went upstairs and entered into a bedroom with a huge balcony, her jaw just dropped open stunned of what her eyes were looking: the room full of rose petals, in the bed there was a big heart and the initials 'EF + AD' drawn on it with rose petals; the room was decorated with candles, flowers and balloons in the shape of heart. The door to the balcony was opened and Emily could notice that there was a table for two on the balcony. Emily was in the middle of the room, amazed by the gesture of the blonde, the brunette pressed the roses that she collected against her chest, her eyes started to become watery-eyes as she was really marveled by everything, this was the most romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her…

Alison stood in the frame door of the bedroom and started to talk as Emily was giving her the back.

Alison said with a shy voice. – "Do you like it…?"

Emily turned into Alison direction and her smile got bigger as she saw the blonde carrying a big teddy bear, a heart box of chocolates and another gift on her hands…

Emily blushed with watery-eyes and said with a big smile. – "Oh Ali… this… this… I've no words to describe it…"

Alison chucked. – "Well looking to your glowing face, it's enough for me… you don't need to say more…"

Emily blushed. – "Thank you… but why all of this…?"

Alison laughed as she was amused by Emily's question. – "Do you know in what day are you living today Em…?"

Emily raised an eye brow and Alison just chucked as she found cute that the brunette didn't know what it was the date of the day…

Alison smirked. – "Today it's St. Valentin… happy St. Valentin mermaid…"

Emily. – "OMG! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! OMG! … What are you going to think of me… please don't be mad… I didn't forget it on purpose…"

Alison approached and said with a soft voice. – "Em, don't worry, I'm not mad… actually, I find it cute…"

Emily blushed. – "How can you find cute the fact that your girlfriend forgot completely a date like today?! I'm the worst…"

Alison. – "Stop it Em… you're the most beautiful human being that I know… so I will not allow you to insult yourself ok…" (She gave her the teddy bear and the chocolates) "This is also for you…"

Emily blushed. – "I didn't bring anything for you…"

Alison smirked and put her hand on Emily's neck and kissed her very deeply, Emily got dizzy under that intense kiss.

Alison smirked. – "You're my gift…"

Emily blushed and giggled.

Alison. – "Come on, let's eat on the balcony, you will love the view of the sunset on the vineyard…"

Emily nodded and left their gifts on the table close to the bed, she noticed that Alison was still with a gift on her hand but she didn't say anything.

They ate on the balcony, it was delicious, Alison opened the wine and said that it was one of the best harvest of the vineyard. Emily smiled, Alison was right, the view of the sunset was beautiful; after diner, Alison gave her the last gift, Emily opened it and smiled as she saw a nice golden bracelet with her name on it, Alison put it on Emily and put a little of music and they danced under the light of the sunset

They were dancing and hugging each other when Alison started to kiss Emily's neck as Emily started to playfully with Alison's golden hair…

Emily smiled. – "So I guess that we're expending the entire week-end here…"

Alison nodded not stopping the kisses on Emily's neck.

Emily bitted her lips and said. – "But I didn't prepare any clothes…"

Alison replied in between kisses. – "Don't worry Em… I packed a bag for you…"

Emily. – "Hmmm… and what about Pepe…?"

Alison. – "My assistant Erza will pass by to the apartment and look for him… don't worry Em…"

Emily nodded and she just continued enjoying the moment.

At night, Emily took a shower after the blonde, she went out of the bathroom just with a towel covering her naked body, she was grabbing the extremes of the towel with her hands in order to don't let it drop; she walked back to the bedroom in order to take something of the bag that Alison brought for them, she stood stunned as she found the room illuminated only with candles…

Alison. – "Do you like it…?"

Emily smiled. – "It's beautiful… the candles… very romantic…"

Alison smirked. – "I'm not talking about the décor Emily…"

The brunette looked confused and she turned in direction of the blonde, her jaw dropped and her eyes got bigger of surprise as she noticed the blonde coming towards her, wearing a sexy red lingerie and a bottle of champagne on one hand and in the other a bowl of strawberry covert of chocolate; Emily was catching off guard that she dropped by accident her towel.

Alison smirked seeing the naked body of the brunette. – "Well, I do like a lot what I see…"

Emily blushed and said as she showed puppy eyes. – "You do…?"

Alison nodded and leaned for a kiss as she said. – "You're are really beautiful…"

Emily blushed, kissed her and smiled under the kiss.

Emily murmured. – "I was wondering how much waiting I was going to do for this moment… but to be honest, for you… I will wait as much as it's needed it…"

Alison smirked. – "No more waiting for the perfect moment, let's take the moment and make it perfect…"

Emily blushed, nodded and cupped Alison's cheeks on her hands. Alison caught her off guard with a soft kiss at first and then brushing Emily's hair away from Emily's face, the blonde slowly approached their bodies so close that there would be no gap between them; Emily mapped Alison's face with her fingers and looked her into those blue eyes that she loved so much; she got lost into those blue eyes in a way that lets her know that something amazing was about to happen.

The next morning, Emily opened her eyes as she felt the light of the sun coming in; she smiled and blushed as the memories of the previous night were coming to her mind, just remembering the great night that she had, it made her sweaty and blurry her view. Emily thought that this is how her 1st time should have been be, the brunette decided that from now on, she would remember her 1st night with Alison as her 1st time of really making love.

The brunette roamed her fingers on the arms of her big spoon on bed, Alison was sleeping with a pacific expression on her face; Emily didn't want to get a part of the arms of her blonde but she needed to go to the bathroom, she got out of bed and went back without waking up the blonde; she sat on bed and took the notes of the roses, she noticed that for each note, there were a letter engraved on top of the notes, she put the notes on bed as started to make words with the letters engraved; the brunette just remembered the order of the 1st five notes that she took and she noticed that the letters engraved formulated her name 'Emily'…

Emily murmured. – "Damn why I can't remember the order of the other 8 notes…"

Alison whispered with a sleepy voice. – "It's not so hard Em to guess…"

Emily. – "Sorry, did I wake you…?"

Alison stretched on bed and yawning. – "It's ok… mmm…wanna a clue...? 8 letters, 3 words…"

Emily focuses on the notes and mumbled. – "3 words… 8 letters… mmm… Emily I lo…"

The brunette covert her mouth with her hands and her look of shock and surprise stood frozen for a while…

Emily looked Alison into the eyes and said with watery-eyes. – "Do you really mean it?"

Alison smiled and kissed Emily's cheek and brushed her lips on Emily's ear.

Alison whispered in Emily's ear. – "Multiply it by infinity, and take it to the depth of forever, and you will still have barely a glimpse of what I'm feeling for you…"

Emily blushed and the blonde grabbed Emily's chin and slowly approached their lips for a kiss.

Alison said as she was looking her into the eyes and leaning for a kiss. – "Emily, I love you…"

Emily smiled and kissed her, the intense kiss left both girls a little dizzy; they were rubbing their nose together and making little kisses.

Emily said between the kisses. – "And I'm so in love of you Ali… I love you so much…"

Emily smile got bigger with each kiss; her smile never disappeared from her face as never before those 3 words, 8 letters had mean so much for her as it was now…

 **Next CH 6 – Birthday girl**


	6. Chapter 6 - Birthday Girl

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews ;)**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So this chapter will be mostly central on Alison, like it was told on chapter 1 & 2 Alison lost someone at young age and here we will know more about her past…**

 **Chapter 6 – Birthday Girl**

 _ *****Alison's dream: A memory of the past*****_

An 8 old little blonde was in a limo with a beautiful pink dress and a big smile on her face as she was gripping the hand of her mom.

Jessica DiLaurentis smiled. – "Darling… are you exciting about your birthday party?!"

The little Alison smiled. – "I'm happier to know that you and daddy could make it to be with me today on my birthday…"

Jessica rubbed her thumb on the cheek of her little girl with tenderness.

Jessica. – "Off Course darling, there is no way that I would not be present on the birthday of my beautiful baby…"

The little one smiled and hugged her mom very tight as it had been weeks since the last time that she saw her; Jessica had been with a full agenda because of all her business travels and all her charity work that she did on different associations. The little one was bounced her foot as she was exciting about her birthday; it wasn't the party what she had been waiting with anticipation, it was actually the opportunity to be with her parents; with work and their social life, the little one found herself more of the time alone with the service personal.

Jessica looked down to her watch and said to the driver. – "Michael you need to drive faster if we want to make it in time…"

The driver just nodded and speeded up the vehicle.

Alison looked up to her mom and said with a big smile. – "Te quiero ma!"

Jessica chucked. – "Where did you learn to speak Spanish?"

Alison giggled. – "Rosa is teaching me… It's not so hard…"

Jessica. – "Who is Rosa?!"

Alison. – "One of the maids in the house; she even taught me to cook some cookies for my cooking class… do you wanna taste them? I have some on my school pack…"

The little one took off her belt seat and walked towards her pack.

Jessica. – "Darling don't take off your belt seat… Come on and sit beside me…"

The little one didn't do as it was instructed by her mother; she kneeled on the floor of the limo as she was opening her pack, she looked into the pack and smiled when she found the Tupperware with the cookies; it was on the moment when the little one was opening the Tupperware and flipping her little body in direction of her mom in order to offer her a cookie when both felt a shake by an unexpected violent turn of the limo; Jessica didn't think it twice before taking off her belt seat when she heard the hiss of the tires over the concrete paving. Jessica launched her body over her little girl; Jessica hugged her tight and covert her with her body to protect Alison of what was going to come…

The little scared little Alison cried. – "Mom!"

Jessica said with a soft voice as she was hugging her child. – "Sshh… It will be ok…"

Those were the last words that Alison heard from her mom before the limo started to roll over several times; the cookies and the breaking glasses were flying all over the place as well as both of them, the limo tumbled over and over and the little blonde just closed her eyes and pressed her head against the chest of her mother, hearing the heartbeat of her mom was all she could focus on. They tumbled over and over and when everything stopped tumbling, the little one opened her eyes with shock when she couldn't hear the heartbeat of her mom any longer; her view was a little blurry by blood, she was in shock and feeling pain in her entire little body but what was more painful for her was to see her mom covert in blood and broken glasses.

The little Alison was shaking the body of Jessica and screamed. – "Mom! Mom! Moooommm!"

 _ *****End of Alison's dream*****_

Alison jumped and sat on bed, she was drenched in sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead as she was shaking with an accelerate breathing because of her dream that was actually a memory that had been tormenting her mind, especially when her birthday approached. She gripped the sheets and looked down with the eyes closed as she started to do breathe exercise in order to calm down. Her body shivered when she felt a hand rubbing her naked back. She turned her head and locked her look on the two brown eyes of her girlfriend.

Emily said with a soft voice. – "Sshh… it will be ok…"

Alison awkwardly laughed hearing those exactly words and a tear fell from her blue eyes. Emily slowly approached and hugged the blonde; Alison curled into Emily's warm naked body and leaned her head on Emily's chest. Alison breathing started to calm down when Alison focus on hearing the heartbeat of Emily.

Emily said as she was hugging her. – "I'm not good singing but do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Alison sighed. – "No Em.. it's ok… just let me hear your heartbeat and that would do…"

Emily nodded and continued rubbing Alison's back and hugging her tight.

In the morning, Alison acted as usual, she prepared for work and she was serving coffee on her thermos when Emily approached her, Alison noticed her…

Alison. – "Sorry to wake you up… you don't have class until the afternoon; you should sleep since I woke you up in the middle of the night…"

Emily. – "It's ok… don't worry about me… mmm… Ali… how are you… I mean… are you ok?"

Alison sighed. – "I couldn't sleep well but nothing that some coffee can't fix…" (She chucked)

Alison closed her coffee thermos and passed by Emily, she took her portfolio that was on the couch and she patted Pepe when he approached to her leg.

Emily slowly approached behind the blonde, Alison didn't notice it and she did a little jump when she turned in direction of the door as she saw the brunette behind her; she looked Emily into the eyes…

Alison asked. – "There is something you want to tell me Em…?"

Emily. – "I don't know… is there something you wanna tell me? You know that you can tell me anything right?"

Alison zoned out after hearing Emily's words.

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison got out of her trance when Emily said her name; she shook her head and said. – "Don't worry Em… it was just a bad dream…" (She kissed Emily on the cheek and said) "I will be working late so please don't wait for me for dinner ok…"

Alison got out of the apartment and Emily just followed her with the eyes.

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

As every year, on the time that her birthday approached, Alison charged her agenda with more work than usual and with anything that could catch her attention of remembering her 8th birthday.

That morning, she had a busy schedule; phone calls with international providers, some outside meeting to sign some new contracts; under the view of everybody, she looked fine as always, impeccable at work. At noon, she got back to her office after an outside meeting; she rested her body on the chair of her office and massaged her head as she was having a terrible migraine headache. She was massaging her head with her fingers with the eyes closed when her assistant came in…

Erza asked. – "Boss… are you ok…?"

Alison opened her eyes and looked at him when she replied. – "How many times Erza… just call me Alison…"

Erza. – "Right, right… sorry…. Alison, can I do something for you? You look tired, I can cancel the…"

Alison didn't let him finish his sentence and replied as she started to open her lap top. – "No need to cancel anything, just bring me an aspirin please and that would do… thank you Erza…"

Erza. – "Ok… I will bring it right away…."

Alison noticed that her assistant was still in front of her as he was overthinking something on his mind…

Alison asked. – "Is there something else…?"

Erza. – "Oh well… I just wanted to check with you about your express travel to NY, I already made the reservation of the flight to go on Wednesday night… but concerning the return… you ask me to reserve for the next day, Thursday… I was thinking that perhaps it will be better if I reserve your ticket of return at least on Friday, like that you might pass the entire Thursday with your family…"

Alison. – "No Erza, make the reservation for Thursday in the afternoon, I just need to be in NY in the morning…"

Erza. – "But Alison… your birthday is on Thursday, don't you wanna stay longer in NY and celebrate it with your family…"

Alison raised an eye brown as she was surprised that Erza knew about her birthday…

Erza. – "Sorry did I overstep or said something that I shouldn't?"

Alison. – "Not exactly… I'm just surprised that you know that my birthday is this Thursday… I don't remember to mention it…"

Erza chucked. – "Well, when I scanned your passport the other day, I saw your birthday date and I have a photographic memory so…"

Alison. – "Oh… I see…" (She zoned out for a moment but her migraine brought her back to reality) "So about the reservation, just leave it to Thursday and please bring me that aspirin… my head is killing me…"

Erza nodded and went to bring the aspirin to his boss and came back with it.

Erza. – "Here…"

Alison took it and said. – "Thanks…"

Erza. – "Ok then… I will do as you want and make the reservation of the flight for Thursday… do I reserve two tickets… for Emily and you… or are you traveling alone…?"

Alison was going to reply but her mind got distracted by a call, she recognized the number so she just waved her hands to her assistant asking him to leave her alone to take the call; Erza understood and do as requested…

 _ ***** On the phone*****_

Alison. – "Hello father…"

Kenneth. – "Hello Alison…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "How have you been…?"

Kenneth. – "Very busy…"

Alison. – "I see… please take care of your health, you need to take care of your health at your age…"

Kenneth. – "You don't need to worry about me…"

Alison. – "I will always worry about you father…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "Father… Did you receive the benchmark of the last semester…?"

Kenneth. – "Yes I did…"

Alison. – "And…?"

Kenneth. – "Alison, if you're expecting from me to give you any kind of recognition for the work that you were born to do that will not happen; you know, it's not that how we, the DiLaurentis works…"

Alison sighed. – "I know father… I'm not expecting any kind of acknowledgment from you or words of appreciation… I just want to point out that from all the offices, my Head Quarter on California is the one that broke the records with the turn over obtained… taking that into account… I would like you to approve my request to improve the medical insurance of my employees and the school support for them as I mentioned in my last report…"

(Silence)

Alison. – "Father…"

Kenneth. – "Are you coming for the anniversary of your mother's death…?"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "Yes… I will be there as always…"

Kenneth. – "Good… the mass in her remembrance will be done at 8am, contact my assistant for more details… after that we can discuss your request…."

Alison. – "Ok… but you need to know that I'm flying back to California, Thursday afternoon so please schedule me on your agenda before noon if it's possible…"

Kenneth. – "I see… you're not staying even the entire day here…."

Alison. – "Do you want me to…?"

(Silence)

Alison. – "Father…"

Kenneth. – "Make an appointment with my assistant before noon to talk about your request…"

Alison. – "Ok, I will do that… see you soon Father…"

Kenneth. – "Good bye Alison…"

 _ ***** End of the phone call*****_

 _ **(In the campus of the university)**_

Emily was walking, lost in her own thoughts when someone playfully punched her arm…

Emily. – "Hey! That hurts…!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and smirked. – "Don't be a baby…"

(Little laughs)

Sarah teased. – "So…"

Emily raised an eye brown. – "So…?"

Sarah. – "Come on… are you really not giving me any dirty detail about your blonde goddess..?"

Emily blushed and just shook her head.

Sarah teased. – "Come on… since St. Valentin you stopped to complaint about your sexual frustration so I suppose that she's giving you something… Am I right…?"

Emily blushed. – "I'm not telling you anything about my sexual life…?"

Sarah. – "Ha! I knew it! If you're telling me that you've a sexual life it's because you're having something…"

Emily chucked

Sarah teased. – "So the blonde… is she also shy under the sheets…?"

Emily playfully punched Sarah's arm and replied with a grin. – "I'm not telling you anything about her… ok!"

Sarah. – "Fine… but really how do you feel…?"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "I've never felt better in my life!"

Sarah teased. – "So she's that good on bed huh…?"

Emily bitted her lips and blushed. – "You've no idea…"

Sarah playfully pushed her and both girls continued walking by and talking…

 _ **(In Alison Office)**_

It was very late; Erza was turning off his computer when Emily approached…

Erza smiled. – "Hi, Emily, the boss is still working in her office…"

Emily. – "Hi Erza, I know… she told me that she would stay late…"

Erza looked down to the bags that Emily was on her hands…

Erza asked as he pointing out the bags. – "What is that…?"

Emily. – "I brought her diner… Chinese food from our favorite restaurant… I don't want her to skip dinner… sometimes she's really a workaholic and skip her meals and if she doesn't take care of herself well I will do it for her…"

Erza chucked. – "That is nice… I know what you mean… this week, she has charged her agenda with a lot of stuffs… just looking to her agenda makes me feel tired…"

(Little laughs)

Erza took his jacket and was leaving as he said his good-byes to Emily; he was walking away but he returned walking towards Emily…

Emily. – "Did you forget something…?"

Erza. – "Yes actually… I want to ask you if you can come here on Friday … like 3pm?"

Emily. – "I think that I can… why?"

Erza chucked. – "Perfect! Well, like you know boss birthday is this Thursday and the employees, we're going to bring a cake for her on Friday so I think that it would be nice if you can be here…"

Emily stood frozen with big eyes as she didn't know that Alison's birthday was on Thursday…

Erza. – "Emily…?"

Emily got out of her trance and replied. – "Yeah… so see you on Friday then…"

Erza smiled. – "Good, and please not mention anything to her… It's kinda of surprise…"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah sure…"

Erza left and Emily zoned out for a moment…

Emily self-talk on her mind. – "What?! Her Birthday is this week?! This Thursday?! Why she didn't say anything…?! Why I didn't ask?! Damn it?!"

Alison was typing on her lap top, she started to feel another migraine again so she just took a moment to take a little break, she lied down on the chaise lounge that was on her office and her mind started to remember another moments of her past…

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _ **(Jessica's Funeral)**_

After the cemetery, a funeral service was done on the DiLaurentis house; a little pale blonde was sitting on the stairs with a lost look on her eyes; the little girl didn't notice it when another little blonde approached; she sat beside her and playfully pushed her in order to catch her attention but the little Alison didn't do anything; the other girl stood up and kneeled in front of Alison, she started to make goofy and funny faces and try any kind of trick in order to provoke any kind of reaction on the blonde, but nothing happen…

The other little blonde. – "Huh… hard audience…"

The other blonde tickled Alison; it was then when Alison got out of her trance and looked up to the other blonde…

Alison asked. – "What are you doing?"

The little blonde. – "Finally! I was starting to think that you were broken or something… are you not laughing?"

Alison. – "Laugh? Why?"

The little blonde. – "I'm ticking you!"

Alison. – "Yes I see..."

The little blonde raised an eye brown. – "You're weird… but I like it…"

Alison didn't say anything but her stomach started to make some noises…

The little blonde. – "You're hungry…" (She grabbed Alison's arm and forced her to stood up) "Come on… there is plenty of food on the salon… let's find something for that stomach of yours that is roaring like a lion…"

Alison laughed under the last comment of the other girl.

The little blonde smirked. – "So you can laugh after all… maybe you're not as broken as I thought…"

Both girls made their way between all the persons and the little blonde served two plates with different things for both girls; they ate on Alison's room.

The little blonde. – "Your room is nice…"

Alison was sitting on her bed and replied. – "Thank you…"

The little blonde was looking around and she noticed a calendar; she grabbed it as it caught her attention that a date was marked on it…

The little blonde. – "So it was your birthday…"

Alison closed her little fist and bitted her lips as she looked down; the little blonde noticed it and sat beside her and put the little fist of Alison on her lap and grabbed them tight until they relaxed.

The little blonde. – "So did you celebrate your birthday..?"

Alison shook her head without saying a word

The little blonde stood up and said. – "Wait here!"

Alison saw the girl ran away and after a while, the little blonde returned with a pancake on her hands she even turned on a match and nailed it in the pancake; he little blonde kneeled in front of Alison who was still sitting on the edge of her bed; Alison looked up to the little blonde and she smiled when the little blonde started to sing 'Happy Birthday'…

The little blonde. – "Come on, blow it out and make a wish…"

Alison. – "I don't know what to wish…"

The little blonde. – "Come on, there must be something that you want…"

Alison pouted with watery-eyes. – "I want my mom back…"

The little blonde sighed. – "You can't wish that… you need to wish for something that can become truth!"

Alison looked down and a tear appeared in her face as she pouted.

The little blonde grabbed Alison's chin and forced her to look at her…

The little blonde. – "Ok so let's wish this: that from now on, we will always do something on your birthday together! No matter what! What do you think…? It's that ok for you as a wish…?"

Alison nodded and both girls blew the match; the little blonde separated the pancake into two halves and she said as she gave one halve to Alison…

The little blonde smiled. – "Don't be sad, you've me now… I'm Samara by the way… and you?"

Alison laughed as she saw food between the teeth of Samara.

Alison. – "I'm Alison…"

Both little blondes giggled and continued eating the pancake together.

 _ *****End of the Flashback*****_

Alison was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice when Emily got in…

Alison mumbled with the eyes closed and an arm over her eyes. – "Liar…"

Alison just noticed Emily presence when she felt Emily's fingers on her cheek cleaning the tear of her face: Alison opened her eyes and made a little jump…

Emily. – "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Alison chucked. – "You surprised me.. wha…?"

Emily. – "I brought you dinner… "

Alison chucked. – "Thanks Em… but I don't have hungry…"

(Alison' stomach made some noises)

Emily smirked. – "Yeah right… your stomach snitch on you as it's roaring like a lion…"

Alison laughed when she heard again that comparison… Alison sighed and stood up; she put a soft kiss on Emily's lips and both girls smiled with the kiss

Alison. – "So what did you bring me?"

Emily smiled and she got out the food of the bags, they sat on the chaise lounge and they started to eat with the chopsticks.

Alison. – "So how was school today…?"

Emily. – "Fine, thanks… and how was your day… you look tired and… mmm… there was a tear on your face…?"

Alison sighed. – "Pfff… this week will be a little hard for me… but don't worry it will pass… it's just in this period of the year that I'm not in my best moment…"

Emily. – "Oh… any particular reason…?"

Alison took a deep breath and stared Emily's brown eyes in silence without replying to Emily's question.

Emily raised an eye brown. – "Is there something that I can do for you?"

Alison bitted her lips, she put away the food of their hands and pushed Emily against the chaise lounge; Emily saw lust in Alison's eyes and she bitted her lips.

Emily teased. – "So what do you've in mind Ali…?"

Alison smirked. – "That I'm very hungry... but hungry for you..."

Emily approached their heads for a kiss; it was a soft passionate kiss that made both girls dizzy.

Emily teased. – "Well… if you're so hungry… you can eat me here, right now…"

Alison bitted her lips and she leaned for another kiss, the blonde got on top of Emily and she made sweet love to Emily on the office.

After making love; both girls were cuddling on the chaise lounge, Emily rubbed her nose on Alison's cheek and put soft kisses on it and Alison smiled…

Emily cupped Alison's cheek with her hands and said as she looked her into the eyes. – "I love you…"

Alison smiled. – "I love you too…"

Alison caressed Emily's face with tenderness and she just felt better as she saw the warm brown eyes of her beloved…

Emily. – "Ali… What is bordering you…?"

Alison sighed. – "I'm flying to NY between the week; it's an express travel, no more than a day…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

Alison put a soft kiss on Emily's lips and then she stood up and started to dress up. - "I will be back on Thursday night…"

Emily. – "Oh ok… is that what has been bordering you… the travel?"

Alison hugged Emily's face with her hands and said with a soft voice. – "I don't want to talk about it… can we just go home…?"

Emily nodded and dressed up

Emily asked. – "So Ali… changing the subject… let's say hypothetically speaking that someone ask you hypothetically what would be your dream party… I mean hypothetically speaking…?"

Alison chucked. – "Mmm… I don't know… I've never been a party girl… "

Emily chucked. – "But I don't know, let's picture this… hypothetically speaking you know… that someone ask you an advice to plan a party… so hypothetically speaking, what would you advice to this person in order to have the best party?"

Alison chucked. – "I don't know… mmm… a sleepover with friends… I think that would be nice… I saw it in the movies, it looks fun…"

Emily. – "You saw it in movies?! Did you never have a sleepover?!"

Alison blushed. – "Well… no really..." (Sighs) "My mom died when I was little…"

Emily rubbed Alison's back and said. – "Oh Ali… I'm sorry…"

Alison smiled. – "It's ok Em… so after my mom died I started to have panic attacks… my Dad saw that even with therapy I continued having them so he decided that the best for me was to study at home; he contracted the best teachers and almost all my education was done in my home alone, my Dad restricted my social life to a minimum necessary, he said that it was for my own good… so most of the time I was alone" (Sighs) "Then high school came, I asked my Dad to let me study in a school, he agreed after a while… I thought that it will be fun… I was really enthusiast for the idea of interacting with girls and boys of my own age but…"

Emily. – "But…?"

Alison. – "But for some reason since my 1st day, I became the target of Mona Vanderwaal, the Queen Bee of the school, she made my life a living hell and it got worse when I realized that I liked girls and everybody found out about my preferences … to be honest I never fit in there and I didn't make friends so I just focused on my studies and in have the best grades in order to finish high school as soon as possible…"

Emily. – "Wow I'm sorry that you didn't have a great time in high school…"

Alison chucked. – "Thanks Em… You know… I have never told this to anyone but when I had 14, I made a list of what I wanted to do once I had my 1st party with friends… it's silly I know but imagining and making that bouquet list help me to overcome my days at that time…"

Emily. – "Do you still have that list…?"

Alison took out her wallet and gave an old folding paper. – "Here…"

Emily chucked. – "You keep it in your wallet…?"

Alison blushed. – "What can I say… I'm sentimental for that kind of stuffs…" (Little smiles)

Emily chucked. – "Can I keep this... you know just to read it… I'm curious to know what was thinking your young version of you at the age of 14…"

Alison chucked. – "Sure…"

Both girls continued talking and then they went to their home.

On Wednesday, Alison was leaving the office sooner on the afternoon as she was flying that night to NY.

Alison. – "Erza so I'm leaving now, if you need anything call me ok… do you have my fly tickets?"

Erza approached with the tickets. – "Here, and don't worry Alison, we will survive a day without you…"

Alison chucked. – "Yes I know that you're efficient without me… you're really a good worker Erza, let's one day talk about your possible evolutions on the company…"

Erza chucked. – "Thank you Alison, but I'm happy being your assistant; I learn a lot…"

Alison. – "I'm glad that you like working with me but I do believe that you've more potential Erza… you can become a manager without doubt…"

Erza chucked. – "Thanks but to be honest, have a big post on a company it's not my aspirations on life…"

Alison. – "Really?!"

Erza nodded and said with a shy voice. – "My real dream is to be a writer, I hope one day be able to publish a novel…"

Alison chucked. – "I didn't know that… have you written something?"

Erza chucked. – "I almost finished my 1st manuscript…"

Alison chucked. – "That's good, maybe one day you could let me read it…"

Erza nodded and smiled. – "Off course, I will give you a copy of it as soon as I finished it…"

Alison. – "Ok, let's do that then…"

The blonde left.

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

Emily. – "So you're not doing a big suitcase…here don't forget your brush…"

Alison took the brush and gave her a little kiss on the lips. – "Thanks you're the best… and no I will be there barely a day…"

The blonde hugged Emily's waist and leaned for a kiss; Emily smiled and hugged Alison's neck with her arms…

Emily. – "Come back home soon and safe…"

Alison smiled and kissed her again. – "Don't worry, nothing is gonna keep me from coming back to you ok…" (Kiss)

Alison left the apartment and said as she closed the door. – "Love you…"

Emily waved her hands and said. – "Love you too… call me when you arrive ok…"

Alison nodded and left. As soon as she left, Emily sent a sms to her friends.

 _ **(In NY)**_

As soon as she arrived; she sent a sms to Emily saying to her that she arrived to NY; her brother Jason picks her up at the airport.

Jason hugged her. – "Happy birthday Ali…"

Alison smiled. – "Thanks…"

Jason. – "So you didn't bring her huh…?"

Alison sighed. – "I haven't told her about mom or even about my birthday…"

Jason. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I know that it's wrong but you know that it's hard to me to completely open up with people since…"

Jason. – "Since the 'Samara thing'… right?"

Alison gulped. – "Yeah…"

Jason. – "Well, take your time Ali… And when you're ready to show her your past, I will be here for you ok…"

Alison smiled and hugged him. – "Thanks…"

Jason. – "You look happy… that's good…"

Alison chucked and she continued talking with her big brother as they were walking on the airport.

At the mass, there were only the DiLaurentis and Drake families on church, Alison saw over the corner of her eyes, her cousin Cece; both girls gazed each other with cold shoulder as they have never been in the best terms. After the mass, they went to put some flowers on Jessica's grave, Alison politely said her hellos to her aunt Mary and her cousin Cece; everybody could notice that they did it more to keep the appearances that to really feel any kind of affection for each other.

Alison had her meeting with her father on his office… Kenneth was analyzing some documents that Alison brought for him; he rubbed his chin and started to talk without looking her into the eyes…

Kenneth. – "So I heard from your brother that you're seeing someone in California..."

Alison. – "Yes… her name is Emily… actually we live together… I would like you to meet her, I…"

Kenneth. – "I don't need to know details of your shameful life… just be careful on the way you act in public… you're a DiLaurentis, you have the duty to keep our name intact of any shameful scandalous…"

Alison. – "I've a very decent life father so don't worry; the DiLaurentis name will not appear in any scandalous news…"

Kenneth continued looking to the documents and then he closed the file and gave it to Alison. He stood in silence looking to Alison.

Alison. – "So do I have your approval…?"

Kenneth. – "If I say no what would you do?"

Alison. – "Well I would definitely found new investments in order to make it happen…"

Kenneth thought in his mind. – "Just like your mother…"

Kenneth sighed. – "I support your request, you can proceed…"

Alison smiled. – "Thank you; you will see how happy you will make the employees with this…"

Kenneth. – "I'm supporting this because the income that you're creating less the marge for doing it… that's all…"

Alison. – "I know… but even then on behalf of my employees and me… thank you…"

The blonde stood up and she stretched her hand to her father to say good bye.

Kenneth looked her into the eyes and said. – "Are you leaving already…?"

Alison. – "Do you want to discuss anything else?"

Kenneth took a moment to think and looked down to the documents on his desk.

Kenneth. – "Ok then, you can leave…"

Alison stood up in front of him with her arm stretched; her Dad continued looking down to his documents.

Alison. – "It's not polite to leave someone hanging…"

Kenneth sighed without looking at her. – "Your flight it's this afternoon, you should leave now in order to arrive in time… there is traffic at this hour…"

Alison said with a little of pain in her voice. – "Today is my birthday… can you at least shake my hand…?"

Kenneth continued looking down to his documents; he just closed his fists when Alison said that last sentence.

Kenneth replied with a cold tone of voice. – "Today is the anniversary of the death of my lovely wife, that's all I know…"

Alison took a deep breath and took down her hand; she left the office without saying a word. The blonde left and as soon as she did it, Kenneth opened a drawer of his desk and took a deep breath as he was grabbing something into his hands. His assistant entered into his office.

The assistant. – "Sir, the Cooks annulated the meeting of today for familiar reasons, they didn't say more…"

(Silence)

The assistant. – "Sir…?"

Kenneth. – "Ok… here…" (He gave her a gift) "Remove this from my sight…"

The assistant took the gift and said. – "Another year that you don't dare to give her a gift…"

Kenneth gazed at his assistant with a lethal look.

The assistant sighed. – "I will put it with the others, like each year…"

Kenneth. – "I'm not asking you to keep them…"

The assistant. – "I know… but deep down I hope that one day you will be able to give her all the presents that you have bought for her all these years…"

Kenneth didn't reply, he just waved his hands indicating to his assistant to leave him alone.

Before leaving to the airport, Alison had lunch with her brother Jason; he gave her a gift, Alison smiled as she opened it…

Jason. – "It's 1st edition… I know that it's your favorite book… I hope you like it…"

Alison smiled. – 'I love it Jason, thank you!"

They had a nice lunch, then Jason left her in the airport, before going to her gate for the plane, Jason hugged her little sister one more time.

Jason. – "I love you Ali…"

Alison smiled. – "Love you too bro…" (She kissed him in the cheek) "Come visit me on California, it will make me very happy to present you Emily…"

Jason chucked. – "Ok… I promise that I will make time to visit you… but you better present me cute chicks too…"

Alison chucked and left.

 _ **(Back to California, in the apartment at night)**_

Alison was opening the door of her apartment, it was very dark; she got in and when she turned on the lights she did a little jump of surprise…

The girls said as they were throwing confetti and streamers. – "Surprise! Happy birthday Alison!"

Alison chucked. – "W-w-whha...?"

Hanna didn't let her finish her sentence as she ran towards her and hugged her very tight

Hanna said as she hugged her. – "Happy birthday bestie! I know that you miss me but don't worry, Hanna is here to make sure that you have the best birthday party ever!"

Alison chucked and she laughed when Emily pushed Hanna away.

Hanna. – "Hey!"

Emily glanced to Hanna and then she focused on Alison; both girls smiled looking into the eyes.

Emily kissed her and hugged her. – "Happy birthday Ali…"

Alison smiled. – "Happy in did…"

They stood staring each other with love until other two brunettes approached…

Spencer cleared her throat. – "Hawk…so are you presenting us Em or what…?"

Emily rolled her eyes and presented Spencer and Aria to Alison, the blonde shook the hands of the other girls.

Spencer. – "Nice to finally know you in person…"

Alison smiled. – "Thanks, happy to know you too…"

Alison rolled her eyes around the apartment, her smile got bigger as she saw all the birthday decorations on the apartment, she chucked as she saw Pepe wearing a birthday hat. Alison did a little jump of surprise when Hanna hugged her again from behind…

Emily. – "Hanna stop gluing yourself to my girlfriend!"

Hanna smirked. – "She might be your girlfriend but I'm her bestie so suck it Fields!"

Alison just laughed

Spencer patted Alison's back and said to her. – "Oh poor you… you will definitely win your place on heaven if you are able to deal with Hanna…"

Hanna. – "Hey!"

Alison laughed

Spencer grabbed Hanna from the collar of her jacket and separates her from Alison.

Spencer. – "Come with us and help us to prepare the margaritas…"

Hanna smiled hearing the word of 'margaritas' and she followed the other two girls to the kitchen.

Emily approached to Alison with a shy posture as she was hiding a gift behind her back…

Emily chucked. – "So what do you think…? Did you like the surprise…?"

Alison smiled. – "I'm definitely surprised… how did you know that today is my birthday…?"

Emily chucked. – "Well I have my sources… "

Alison chucked

Emily. – "Mmm… here…"

The brunette gave her a gift and Alison opened it with a big smile

Emily. – "If you don't lik…"

Alison hugged Emily and smiled. – "I love it mermaid, thank you so much!"

The blonde covert Emily's face with kisses and the brunette just smiled with a goofy face. Alison sat on the couch and Emily sat beside her; Alison opened her musical box and smiled as she saw a little dancer dancing around a tiny Eiffel tower.

Alison smiled. – "It's beautiful Em.. thank you…"

Emily smiled. – "Glad that you like it but that's not your only gift…"

Alison. – "It's not?"

Emily. – "Nop…" (She took out of her pocket the list of Alison) "My other gift for you it's that tonight we will do everything that it's in this list… you will have the party and sleepover that you always dreamed…"

Alison chucked. – "Really Em… you forced your friends to be here for me?"

Emily. – "I didn't force anyone, Hanna invited herself as soon as she found out that today was your birthday and Spencer as well as Aria really wanted to know you… besides, my friends are your friends now…"

Alison smiled and kissed the brunette. – "Thank you Em… I love you.."

Emily smiled. – "I love you too…"

The girls approached with margaritas and snacks, Hanna sat beside Alison…

Hanna. – "Let's this party starts!"

(Laughs)

Alison was having the time of her life; they did everything from her list: manicure, karaoke and everybody laughed when Hanna sang, when Alison sang, Emily felt her heart melting hearing the angelical voice of her blonde; then they played some games; twister…

Spencer. – "Ok Hanna you need to move your right hand on red and your left foot on yellow…"

Hanna moved as instructed and her face leaned on Alison's breast; Emily noticed it and Emily showed a little of jealousy on her look.

Hanna teased. – "Hey Em, now I get it why are you a worthless big-breast loving pervert! They are very soft…"

Alison blushed and Emily moved her foot and made Hanna to fall…

Hanna. – "Hey that's cheating…!"

Emily rolled her eyes and said with jealousy. – "I don't care!"

Aria teased. – "Aww… it's someone jealous?!"

Emily pouted and Alison chucked as she found it adorable. The blonde crawled towards Emily and grabbed her chin with her hands as she leaned for a kiss in the lips…

Alison. – "Don't be jealous Em… the only lips that I want to kiss are yours…"

Emily blushed and smiled, they kissed and everybody threw them popcorns.

They continued with the games, they played cards, then they played the bottle game with kisses but just one round as when the bottle pointed out Aria to kiss Alison, Emily couldn't handle it and she put her hand between their lips; everybody laughed seeing how protective was Emily towards Alison.

Hanna laughed. – "Really Em, jealous of Aria…?"

Emily rolled her eyes. – "Let's play another thing…"

Hanna. – "Fine… let's play 'truth or dare' … do you know the rules Ali…?"

Alison nodded. – "I think that I do… you're supposed to choose between answer a question with the truth or do a challenge… right?"

Hanna nodded with proud as she playfully hit Spencer's arm. – "I told you that my bestie was smart…"

Spencer rolled her eyes and said. – "Ok, let's start…" (She turned the bottle and it pointed out towards Alison) "So Alison… truth or dare….?"

Alison. – "Truth…"

Hanna. – "What is your magical number?"

Emily. – "Hanna!"

Alison. – "Magical number?"

Aria. – "She means, with how many girls / boys have you been..."

Alison blushed. – "Oh.. 2… just girls, no boys…"

The girls. – "Two?!"

Alison nodded

Emily. – "Including me?!"

Alison blushed and nodded

Emily. – "Really?! Just two?! How is that possible?! I mean have you seen you!"

Alison blushed. – "What it's wrong with two?"

Emily. – "Well it seems like a really, really small number…"

Alison. – "Right and…?"

Spencer murmured to Hanna and Aria. – "Do you think that we should leave them talk this alone…?"

Hanna replied grabbing the popcorn bowl in her arms. – "Are you kidding! This looks fun…"

Spencer murmured. – "Hanna!"

Aria took a popcorn from Hanna's lap and said. – "Sshhh! Let me listen…"

Spencer just rolled her eyes as she saw her two friends very attentive to Emily and Alison…

Emily. – "Well… don't you've a lot of wild oats to saw or is that what you're doing with me..?" (She started to panicking) "OMG! Am I an oat?!"

Alison chucked and hugged Emily to calm her down; once the brunette was calmer…

Alison. – "You're not an oat Em… I'm not an 'oat' girl… I've only slept with women I've been in love with…"

Aria. – "Aww… that is romantic!"

Alison blushed. – "I love you Em…"

Emily blushed. – "I love you too…"

They hugged and all the girls said "Aww…"

Alison. – "So Em… now I'm curious… what is your number…?"

All the girls swallowed hard and Hanna said. – "Oh craps!"

Emily became sweaty and breathing fast, she waved her hands all over the place in any sense as she said with a shaky voice. – "My number… well.. uff… I mean… if you consider how many people we actually are in this world… it's a very small percentage…"

Hanna laughed. – "Yeah right…"

Spencer and Aria hit Hanna's head and the blonde said "Hey!"; Alison chucked and as she saw how nervous Emily was with the question, she decided to drop it…

Alison. – "It's not that big deal Em… I was just curious… you don't need to tell me…"

Emily sighed. – "Really… thanks…"

Hanna. – "Ok then… your turn Spence… truth or dare?"

Spencer. – "Dare…"

Hanna smirked. – "I dare you to demonstrate us that you're smarter than my bestie!"

Everybody chucked hearing the challenge; the girls took some history, geographic, maths quiz that they found online and for the surprise of Spencer, Alison beat her in all…

Hanna said with proud. – "Ha! I told you Hastings! Do I've the best bestie in the world or what!"

Alison blushed and chucked, Spencer ego was hurt and continue testing Alison with question all the night as they played…

Alison murmured to Emily. – "I think that I made mad your friend…"

Emily chucked. – "Don't worry, it's just that she's a bad loser, she never had an academic rival as you…"

Alison blushed and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder and Emily kissed her front-head. They continued playing…

Aria. – "Truth or dare Emily?"

Emily. – "Truth"

Aria. – "When was your 1st time with Alison?"

Emily and Alison blushed

Emily blushed. – "Why do you wanna know…?"

Spencer. – "Just answer the question… you choose truth…"

Emily sighed. – "Fine… St. Valentin…"

Aria stood up and yelled with the arms up. – "Yes! I win!" (She stretched her hand over Hanna and Spencer) "Now you two pay!"

Emily. – "What is this….?! OMG! Did you make a bet on us having sex?!"

Hanna. – "Geez Em! You made me lose twenty bucks! I really thought that you would make a move on Alison sooner…"

Alison blushed and laughed as Emily glanced to her friends with the arms crossed.

Hanna smirked. – "Come on Em, don't look at us like that… we all know that you're like a cat on heat…"

Emily blushed. – "Hanna!"

Alison rubbed Emily's back and said. – "There is nothing to be ashamed Em… I really love how passionate you're…"

Emily giggled and blushed; they continued playing for a while: they finished seeing a movie and everybody fell sleep on the floor of the living room; Emily and Hanna curled on Alison's body and Spencer took a photo of them before sleeping. In the middle of the night, Alison woke up and went to the bathroom, after the bathroom, she went out for a moment in their balcony to admire the starts, someone else woke up...

Emily. – "So did you have a great time…?"

Alison chucked. – "I think that this is the best birthday that I had… thank you Em…"

Emily hugged her and kissed her in the lips; both girls were hugging and seeing each other into the eyes…

Alison self-talk on her mind. – "She's a wonderful girl! So go ahead Alison! Open up! Let her in! She's not a player! She's not playing with you like…" (Sighs of frustration) "Come on Alison! Don't be a coward! You're madly in love with this girl! She's not gonna hurt us! Come on…!"

Emily. – "Ali… what are you thinking…?"

Alison took a deep breath and said. – "Em, there is a reason why I didn't mention you about my birthday before…"

Emily noticed that the blonde was having problems to speak out and said with a soft voice. – "You don't have to say anything that you don't want to…"

Alison. – "I want to… I want you to know me better…" (Deep breath) "Em… it has been a while since I really don't see my birthday as a date to celebrate… I…" (Deep breath) "On my 8th birthday, I got in a car crash with my mom; she died on that accident, I saw her died and I couldn't do anything, the memory of her death it was what I dreamed the other night…" (Sighs) "I guess that I didn't say anything sooner because talking about my birthday reminds me my mom's death and I don't like to talk about it…"

Emily rubbed Alison's back. – "I'm sorry Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "It's ok Em… sorry for not telling you this sooner, it's just… it's painful…"

Emily continued hugging her and then Alison chucked as she felt the warm hug of Emily.

Alison. – "I went to NY because each year my Dad organized a mass on her name…"

Emily. – "I thought that you went to celebrate your birthday with your family…"

Alison. – "I wish… but quoting my Dad words…" (She imitated the voice of her Dad) "'That's not how we, the DiLaurentis works…'"

Both girls giggled hearing the attempt of imitation of the blonde.

Alison. – "I've spoken about you with my brother Jason… I would love to present you with him one day…"

Emily blushed. – "I would love it too…"

They continued hugging and looking to the starts…

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

At Friday, Alison took off the day and she invited the girls for lunch, they went to a nice restaurant close to the beach, they walked on the beach and then Emily insisted that they needed to pass by the office; Alison didn't understand why Emily wanted to pass by the office until they arrived, she smiled and felt overwhelmed when she saw all her employees waiting for her with a birthday cake. Everybody sang to her 'Happy Birthday' and a tear of happiness appeared on Alison's face. Alison said thanks to everybody and announced that her initiative for their medical care and scholarship program for support the education of the kids of the employees have been approved; Alison took the time to greet everyone…

Aria. – "It looks like she's a nice boss…"

Erza. – "Yes she's… everybody loves her here… she cares a lot about us…"

Aria looked surprised by the man that started to talk with her…

Erza. – "Oh sorry… I just heard you speaking and I talk…"

Aria. – "It's ok…"

Erza stretched her hand and said with a smile. – "Hi, I'm Erza…"

Aria chucked and shook his hand. – "Nice to meet you Erza… I'm Aria…"

Both smiled and continued talking…

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

After a nice moment in the office, the girls showed the city to Spencer and Aria, as it was their 1st time in California, at night, they went to a club and they had a great time; the girls were thinking to leave on Saturday but Alison invited them to stay for the week-end and when she mentioned the vineyard of the family, everybody accepted the invitation. They left the club earlier in order to wake up earlier in the morning and go to the vineyard to pass the week-end there. There were all excited by the week-end and it was when they were opening the door to leave when an unexpected visit showed up in the door…

Emily. – "Mom?!"

Pam. – "Emmy! Surprise!"

 **Next CH7 – The Fields**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Fields

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews ;)**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So in this chapter, like it was told on chapter 1 & 2 Emily's Dad was declared lost in action (I will precise: in Middle East), Emily lost her way after that, she's better now thanks to Alison and this chapter will continue where last chapter ended, the visit of Pam…**

 **Chapter 7 – The Fields**

 _ **(In a Van)**_

Alison took borrowed a van from her company, she was driving and beside her, Pam was sitting as co-pilot, then in the 1st row of seats, it was Emily, Spencer and Aria and in the last seat it was Hanna with Pepe.

Pam asked to Alison. – "Is this your car Alison?"

Alison. – "Please Ms. Fields, you can call me Ali… and I'm borrowing this van from my company, it's the 1st time that I do a group trip…" (Big smile) "It's very exciting; I hope you would have a nice time…"

Pam smiled. – "Thank you Ali for inviting us… and please call me Pam…"

Alison smiled. – "Ok Pam…"

Emily smiled hearing the conversation between Alison and her mother.

Spencer. – "So Ali… which state seceded from Virginia in 1863?"

Alison. – "West Virginia… why?"

Hanna scoffed. – "Really Spence?! Are you still on that?! Get over it! She's smarter than you so what?!"

Spencer. – "I knew that answer too… so we're equal!"

Aria sighed. – "Please Spence stop with your quiz, I didn't come here for history lessons!"

Hanna pouted. – "I'm hungry!"

Emily sighed. – "Stop complaining! All of you!"

Aria. – "We just ate breakfast Hann…"

Hanna pouted. – "But I'm hungry!"

Alison. – "Hann… In the back there are some lunch boxes that I made for each one of you, yours Hann, it's a blue one… I noticed that you like spicy food so…"

Hanna. – "Thanks Ali… you're the best!"

Emily. – "When did you make them?"

Alison. – "I woke up early to make them…"

Emily bitted her lips and thought. – "Aaawww… she's adorable!"

Aria looked up to the lunch boxes and asked. – "And what it's mine?"

Hanna. – "Didn't you just say that we ate breakfast…?"

Aria rolled her eyes

Alison chucked. – "Yours Aria, it's the green one, It's a salad with a lot of avocados, I noticed that you like that…"

Each girl took their lunch box, and smiled looking that Alison took the time to make it special for everyone. Emily smiled looking to her lunch box and Aria looked down to Emily's lunch…

Aria. – "Aww… Emily's sandwich is in shape of a heart…"

Emily blushed

Alison chucked and then she said to Pam. – "I still don't know your taste Pam, so I just prepare you a lunch following Emily's taste…"

Pam smiled. – "Thank you Ali… it tasted really good…"

Alison chucked and Pam just stared to the blonde who was driving…

Pam self-talk in her mind. – "She looks like a kind person, good driver, good cook, casual clothes but she definitely take care of her looks, good manners and for what I can see she's also very smart, I can feel a nice aura from her too... it seems that she's richer than us and the girls… but she doesn't act arrogant around us… she's good with animals like she has a dog, that shows that she's a carrying person..".

Mama Fields continued analyzing the new romantic interest of her daughter as the girls continued talking…

Hanna. – "Hey why I'm alone in the back with the dog?!"

Spencer smirked. – "Because he's the only one who can stand you in a car trip…"

(Laughs)

Hanna playfully hit Spencer's head from behind…

Spencer. – "Hey!"

Alison chucked. – "Don't be mad Hanna, Pepe is a great companion… besides, who better than my bestie bonding with my precious dog…"

Hanna. – "Fine… just for you Ali…." (She patted the dog and then she smirked towards Spencer) "Well, at least he has better breath than you Spence…"

Spencer turned towards Hanna. – "What did you just say?!"

Hanna smirked. – "You heard me Hastings!"

They started to playfully punch each other as little girls and Pepe also entered into the game as he licked Spencer's face…

Spencer. – "Uggh… I had the mouth open!"

Hanna laughed. – "Ha-ha-ha nice done Pep!"

Emily yelled. – "You two stop right now! Behave like the grown-up that you're! Your distraction can cause an accident!"

Spencer & Hanna calmed down and crossed their arms as they sighed. – "Fine…"

Pepe barked

Emily looked to the dog and pointed out to him as she said with a strict voice. – "You too Pepe, Sit and stay calm!"

The dog did as instructed and everything got quiet in the van.

Pam chucked. – "OMG Emmy, I've never seen you like that… now I can definitely picture you with kids as a mom… what do you think Ali?"

Emily blushed. – "Mom…!"

Alison chucked. – "I think that Emily will be a wonderful mom one day…"

Emily blushed and made a goofy face as she pictured herself in a van with Alison and a lot of little blonde kids.

 _ **(In the Vineyard)**_

They arrived and as soon as they did it, everybody stretched and got amazed by the beautiful place.

Pam smiled. – "It's a beautiful place…"

Alison smiled. – "Glad that you like it Pam, you choose a very good time to visit us since in this period of the year, there it's such nice weather…"

They entered in the big farmhouse, Alison mentioned that there were enough bedrooms for everybody but she insisted to give the master bedroom to Pam; when Alison mentioned that there was a bedroom with Jacuzzi; Hanna, Spencer and Aria fought for the room with rock, paper and scissors, Hanna pouted like a little one when Aria won the room. Alison presented them as her family to all the personal service of the place and Emily just blushed of happiness when she noticed that Alison saw her like her family. The blonde gave them a tour and showed them all the process of how the wine was done, from the harvesting, until the bottling. Pam closely followed the blonde, Pam could notice that the blonde came from a wealthy family but she was happily surprised to see that she wasn't pretentious either arrogant with her employees, in the contrary, she was kind with everybody…

Alison said as she was grabbing a grape. – "So the Harvesting, this part is very important, because in the moment that the grapes are picked, it determines the acidity, sweetness and flavor of the wine…"

Pam smiled seeing that the blonde was passionate by her work; Alison left the girls to pick some grapes to eat as she greets some workers in Spanish and they smiled to her. Pam talked with some workers and she found out that all of them were very happy working under the administration of the blonde, since she arrived to California, they said that their working conditions improved, Alison has ensure them medical care and even she has help them with legal services for those who didn't have legal papers to be in the country.

Pam self-talk in her mind. – "So she's really a kind person…"

Alison. – "So for the crushing & pressing, 90% of our production is performed mechanically…"

Aria. – "And the other 10%...?"

Alison smiled. – "Come on… follow me..."

The blonde showed them a vessel filled up with grapes and explain how the foot trodden it's done…

Hanna. – "Can we try to crush them?!"

Alison chucked and nodded; all the girls were laughing and making jokes of the sensation of the foot trodden…

Spencer smirked. – "I hope you don't have foot fungus Hann!"

Hanna rolled her eyes. – "Shut up Spence!"

(Laughs)

Pam was crushing the grapes with her foot and then her attention got caught by the interaction of her daughter and Alison…

Emily chucked. – "OMG! This is very slippery! I will fall!"

Alison said as she was holding her from the arms. – "You will not mermaid… don't worry, I'm holding you… I'm not letting you to fall… I catch you…"

Pam chucked to herself. – "They look lovely together… I've never seen so happy my Emmy…"

After the crushing, Alison showed them the huge wine cellar. Hanna was drooling as she saw the huge wine barrels; the blonde gave them a wine tasting session; Emily smiled as she saw how Alison was teaching Hanna how winetasting a good wine…

Hanna. – "Cool Ali! Now I will definitely impress everyone with my refining tastes!"

(Smiles)

After all the visit, the girls stood playing in the pool, Pam noticed that Alison walked away and then she followed her, Alison walked to the kitchen and she interacted with the cooks and help with the preparation of the food; Pam smiled as she saw how the blonde interacted with so much tenderness with all the staff like if they were equals. Once the food ready, they ate in the terrace in order to see the sunset…

Emily smirked. – "You don't need to eat so fast Hann, there is plenty of food for everybody…"

Hanna was going to talk but her mouth was so full of food that she just could spit out a little of food and everybody laughed…

Alison chucked. – "Here, Hann… have some wine… I don't want you to gulp down…"

At night they gather around a bonfire, enjoying marshmallows and singing; Alison excused herself with everybody as she needed to do a little of work on the study, Pam excused herself too like she was still tired for the trip, so she went to her room for a little nap; both, Pam and Alison left the girls on the bonfire and the girls were catching up and drinking wine… after a lot of bottles of wine; Pam and Alison, just came back to find out all the girls unconscious; Pam and Alison chucked and then, they put the drunken girls in their rooms…

Hanna opened her eyes and said with a drunken voice as Alison was carrying her to her bed. – "I love yoooouuuu bestieee!"

Alison chucked and she tucked her in the sheets, she kissed the front-head of Hanna and smiled. – "Good dreams Hann... thanks for becoming my friend…"

Hanna smiled. – "Thanks to make Em so happy…"

Alison smiled

Pam carried Spencer and Aria to their rooms and after Hanna, Pam just watched from the distance how Alison carried Emily bridal style to their room with a lot of tenderness…

Emily woke up a little and said with a drunken voice as Alison was tucked her in the sheets. – "Baabbbbee… I will make you moan so loud…!"

Alison smirked and brushed the hair from Emily's face. – "Oh… really…"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah…."

Alison chucked. – "You're adorable…"

Emily blushed. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Yes mermaid…"

Emily. – "Do you really think that I would be a good mom one day…?"

Alison chucked. – "Yes I do Em… you will be more than good… you will be great…"

Emily blushed and giggled. – "So… Ali… if someday, I ask you to have a baby with me… would you do it?"

Alison chucked and took her time to imagine the idea. She locked her look on the brown eyes of the brunette and replied with a big smile…

Alison. – "Nothing would make me happier that raise a family with you Em…" (She softly kissed her in the lips) "I love you Em and I really hope this will be forever… you and me…"

Emily slowly closed her eyes again and mumbled with a big smile. – "Forever…"

Alison kissed Emily's front-head and whispered. – "Sweet dreams my love…"

Alison stood there sitting on bed, watching over Emily, making sure that Emily was fine sleeping in bed; she was looking to her sleepy beloved when she felt a headache…

Alison sighed. – "No again… I didn't drink that much…"

Alison went downstairs and took a glass of water and some pills that she found for her headache; she was passing by the terrace when she noticed that Pam was still outside sitting in front of the bonfire, she ran to the kitchen and prepared some coco for the two of them…

Alison gave a blanket and a cup of coco to Pam and said. – "I hope you like coco as Emily…"

Pam smiled. – "Thank you Ali… yes… I think that the taste of sweet things, she caught it from me…"

(Little laughs)

Alison. – "Can I sit with you Pam…"

Pam patted the place of the couch that was beside her and said. – "Off course…"

Alison smiled and sat beside her, she blushed and smiled when Pam covert her legs too with the same blanket…

Pam. – "So Emy has told me that you help her with her studies… the tutoring hours, isn't it troublesome for you with all your work?"

Alison chucked. – "Not at all, actually, it makes me happy to help Emily on her studies, being with Emily is for me a charging up of energy …" (Smiles)

Pam. – "Do you love her…?"

Alison looked her into the eyes and replied. – "I'm deeply in love of your daughter…"

Pam smiled. – "Thank you…"

Alison chucked. – "No, thank you for creating that wonderful human being that she's…"

(Smiles)

Pam chucked. – "I can't have all the credit for that… her dad helped a lot too…" (Sighs) "I really miss him… You know… when I married a soldier I knew that it wouldn't be easy… that they would send him overseas and to fight in wars… but nothing prepare you when something goes wrong…" (Sighs) "I still remember the day that some soldiers came to the house to notify me that he was lost in action… it looks like it was yesterday…"

Alison gulped as she was processing all the information. – "Emily told me that he died but 'Lost in action'… doesn't that means that he's just missing?"

Pam sighed. – "It will be already more than a year… at the beginning, Emmy and I, we did keep hope that he would walk through the door of the house alive but when days became weeks, months…" (Sighs)

Alison. – "I guess that it has been a rough moment for the two of you…"

Pam. – "Yeah… to be honest with you Ali…. I came here to check on Emmy, after one encounter that I had with Paige's mom… I got worried for my Emmy…"

Alison thought. – "Paige? Who is Paige?"

Alison asked. – "Why?"

Pam sighed. – "Well, I heard that she was having a bad time, struggling with the school and money, drinking a lot… it would kill me if my Emmy was suffering and struggling with that kind of problems and I wasn't aware of it…"

Alison grabbed Pam's hand and said with a soft voice. – "It's always easier to think the worse but I can assure you that in this moment, Emily is fine, she's working really hard on having good grades and balance school, practice and her job… I really don't think that you should be worried for her…"

Pam smiled. – "Yes I can see that too… It makes me happy to see her in good shape… she looks happy… I'm glad to see that there was no reason to be concerned… but what I can say, as a mother I will always care of her well-being…"

Alison. – "That's lovely… but please Pam, don't worry too much… I know that we just met but please believe when I say that I love your daughter and I protect the people that I love with my life… the well-being and happiness of Emily is my priority and I promise that I will do anything for her well-being…"

Pam chucked, she looked the sincerity reflected in the blue eyes of the blonde. – "Thank you Ali… it really comforts me to know that she has someone as you at her side… I thank God for leading you in the path of my Emmy…"

They continued talking and drinking the coco that Alison made when Pepe approached; he jumped in the couch and leaned his head on Alison's lap: Alison started to caress his head…

Pam chucked. – "So you love dogs…"

Alison chucked. – "I love Pepe… he has been my rock and my constant since I had 8… before Emily, Pepe was my only friend…" (Big smile) "I still can believe that in so short period of time my life has changed so much, that I've friends and someone to love now…"

Pam chucked. – "Well, you're a lovely girl, it's natural that you can make friends… the girls are good girls, I know them since they were in diapers, Hanna is the craziest of them…" (Little laughs) "But she's a loyal friend… all of them… they're always there for each other… no matter what…"

Alison smiled. – "That's nice… I guess that their parents must be proud of them too…"

Pam. – "I do think that too… I also guess that your parents must be proud of you…"

Alison sighed. – "I hope so…"

Pam saw a little of sadness on Alison's look and asked. – "You don't know?"

Alison sighed and replied as she locked her look on Pepe and patted his head. – "My mom died when I had 8 so I don't know what she might think about me if she could see me now… and my Dad…" (Sighs) "Well, since my mom's death, we haven't been the closer persons in the world and when he found out about my sexual preference, that distance between us just became bigger…" (A little tear on her face) "I do think that he's ashamed to have me as a daughter…" (She snobs and cleared her tear as she gave a weak smile) "But that's ok… I've always had Jason my brother, Pepe and now I've Emily and the girls… that's more than enough for me…"

Pam put Alison in a tight hug and said to her. – "I do think that your mom is proud of you Ali… any mom would be proud to have you like a daughter…"

Alison chucked and smiled under Pam's comment, before knowing, Alison fell sleep on the arms of Pam and she slept with a smile on her face…

Alison thoughts. – "So nice… the warm hug of a mom…"

The next morning, Emily woke up, she didn't feel Alison at her side, so she just started to walk towards the stairs with naked foot, suddenly, she jumped when she felt something nailing in her foot; she kneeled on one knee to check what it was and her sleepy eyes got bigger of shock when she noticed that it was an engagement ring; she stood in the same position, kneeled in one knee in front of the stairs when she grabbed the ring from the floor…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "OMG?! Who is the owner of this ring?!"

Emily was so lost in her thought, grabbing the ring on her hands that she didn't hear the steps of someone climbing the stairs, until this person stood in front of her…

Alison. – "OMG! Emily are you…?!"

Emily came back to reality when she heard Alison's voice and she looked to Alison, to the ring and her position on one knee, several times…

Emily. – "Oh… whoa wow!" (She stood up with the ring on her hands) "Whoaw wow ah… mmm… ah… wow… Well.. the… mmm… whoaw…"

Both girls were just too overtaken by the accidental situation that it made it impossible to make a coherent sentence…

Emily. – "You know… know… know… now that this… ahmmm… this… it was here… the ring… I just… it was on the ground… off course with the one knee you could think that I… ha… ahmmm… but no no no… that's not it… 'cause it's too soon and… ahmmm… right?"

Both girls blushed terrible as they were trying to figure it out the situation, thankfully, the presence of another girl cleared out the situation…

Spencer. – "Oh thanks God that you found it Em!"

The other brunette approached ant took the ring from Emily's hands…

Emily asked. – "Is it yours…? OMG! Did Toby propose…?!"

Spencer. – "Sssshhh! Don't speak out so louder or…"

Aria and Hanna walked by and said. – "Who proposed to whom?!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and sighed. – "Great! Too late…"

Aria. – "Let me see! Let me see!"

Hanna. – "So when are we going to do the bachelor party?!"

Aria. – "Really Hann… we're talking about a wedding here and the 1st thought in your mind is 'the bachelor party'?! Really?!"

Hanna. – "And what else?!"

Aria. – "I don't know… there is the wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, the salon, the music, the cake…"

Spencer. – "Wow! You two stop right now!" (Sighs) "Look, yes, Toby proposed but he's giving me time to think about it… to be honest I haven't given him an answer yet… I do think that we're too young for this…"

Spencer was talking about the ring with Aria as Emily and Alison were still frozen and sweaty by all the misunderstanding; they were staring at each other and Hann noticed it…

Hanna asked to both of them. – "If you stare that much, you'll burn a hole through your faces… Why you look so in shock…?!"

Alison said with a nervous voice. – "Ah… you know… mmm…I was just spacing out… and ahmm…" (She looked up to Emily into the eyes and said as she blushed) "Well, I'm gonna settle the table for breakfast…"

Emily blushed and said at the same time. – "And I'm gonna check on my mom!"

Both girls walked away in the opposite direction; once Emily went into the room of her mom, she said to her all that happen that morning…

Emily said as she was burying her head on a pillow. – "OMG! Mom… it was just so awkward…"

Pam. – "I still can believe that Toby proposed to Spencer… I died to see the face of Veronica when she finds out about this…" (Little smiles)

Emily. – "Mom… please… can you focus on me, your daughter and not in the daughter of another person…"

Pam chucked. – "Ok, ok honey… sorry…. So you want to talk about you proposing?!"

Emily raised her head and quickly sat on bed. – "What?! I wasn't proposing…"

Pam teased. – "But now you're thinking about it, right?"

Emily blushed. – "Well, even though I wasn't proposing, that everything was a misunderstanding… I guess... it would be nice… I'd like to know… you know… thinking I might have been… you know… what you think she could have said…?"

Pam. – "Well, I can't speak for Alison… but what intrigue me more in this puzzle it's you… I mean… would you have been happy if she accidentally said yes to your accidental proposal?"

Emily. – "To be honest mom… I've never pictured marrying someone at my age, now… but with Ali… I don't know… maybe…"

Alison knocked the door and said to the two of them. – "Breakfast is ready…"

Pam. – "Thanks Ali… we're coming…." (She kissed Emily's front-head and said to the brunette) "Look honey, don't worry about it… you have plenty of time to figurate it out when to do that important step…" (She cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands as she said looking her into the eyes) "You can take it as slow as you want… but don't you dare to let go that girl! She's definitely a keeper Emmy! I want her in my family Emmy! I'm sure that she will give me lovely grandkids one day…"

Emily blushed and giggled

They went downstairs and ate breakfast, after that, they did a horse ride, they went in separate ways; it was the 1st time for Emily in a horse and she was a little scared, she got more scared when her horse started to run faster and she couldn't stop it…

Emily screamed. – "Oh please help!"

Before, Emily could scream again for help, Alison had already ridden fast and she was at her side in her horse; Alison stretched her arm and in one move she put Emily on her lap; the other horse continued running fast alone as Emily hugged tight Alison…

Alison said putting soft kisses on Emily's face. – "Ssshhh… it's ok mermaid… you're safe with me…"

Emily relaxed as she felt herself safe into the arms of the blonde; the brunette changed her posture and sad in front of the blonde, Alison kissed Emily's cheek and they continued the ride on one horse, Emily enjoyed the ride, feeling the arms of Alison hugging her waist from behind, it made her feel loved and safe… the couple stopped for a moment in a hill and they got out of the horse and sat against a tree… Emily just closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh breeze that was touching her face; Emily leaned her head on Alison shoulder and locked her look on their hands that were intertwined.

Emily blushed. – "My hero… always rescuing me…"

(Little smiles)

Alison. – "So your mom is lovely… you're very lucky Em…"

Emily chucked. – "Yeah… she's amazing, thank you for everything, she's really having a great time…"

Alison smiled. – "I'm grateful too; I'm also having a lovely time with your family and friends…"

Emily chucked and they continued looking the panorama, Alison remembered her conversation with Pam and asked…

Alison. – "Emily… mermaid… can I ask you something?"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Please, don't ask me about the ring misunderstanding… please…."

Alison. – "Why you never talk about your Dad…?"

Emily. – "Oh…"

Alison. – "Emily…?"

Emily sighed. – "Because…. Like you said the other day… it's painful… I lost him… my Dad, my hero… my everything… I lost him and I lost myself in the process…"

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Emily sighed. – "Well… when he was declared lost in action, I got depressed… I stop carrying on everything… I didn't see the point in studying, in working hard… I didn't want to do anything… just forget the pain… the emptiness in my heart… so…"

Alison. – "So…?"

Emily sighed and bitted her lips, she looked down as she was scared and ashamed to talk anything more; Alison looked at her and with tenderness; she grabbed Emily's chin and forced her to see her into the eyes…

Alison. – "Mermaid… don't be afraid… you can tell me anything…"

Emily mumbled with watery-eyes. – "I'm afraid that you will see me different if I show you my ashamed dark time…"

Alison. – "There is nothing to be ashamed… whatever it's, it will be ok… I promise…"

Emily took a deep breath and said. – "I don't handle well loss, when I was little, I had a cat, he died and I didn't want to eat in a month… when I lost my Dad, it was so much worse… I feel alone, unprotected, sad, angry, guilty, empty… I started to feel this hole inside me… I started to have nightmares, imagining my Dad having a painful time in the war… I just couldn't take it… so I just ran away of dealing with it… I found some kind of comfort just fooling around, in parties, drinking… before knowing; I lost myself in that superficial life… it wasn't complicated, it was easier, no feeling, no attachments, no pain… I knew that I was falling into a dark place but I didn't care… I just stop carrying because I didn't see the point of carrying… my friends and my couple at that time tried multiple times to get me out of that darkness but nothing work until…"

Alison. – "Until…?"

Emily chucked and blushed. – "Until a furry dog tackled me…" (Smiles) "Then the sun appeared in my life again, too light hearted in golden hair… with peaceful blue eyes like the ocean…" (She blushed more) "Before knowing; I got drown out of my darkness and the hole in my heart… it just disappeared… you might didn't notice it but you brought me together again… the broken pieces… the hole… you completed me in a way I never thought I could feel…"

Alison blushed and hugged her with a lot of love

Emily buried her head on Alison's chest and she just took a deep breath of the particular vanilla aroma of her beloved and smiled…

Alison said with tenderness. – "Thank you for sharing this with me…"

Emily blushed. – "Thank you for becoming my bright sun…"

Alison chucked and blushed

Both girls just continued hugging under the tree.

 _ **(In the Airport)**_

After a lovely week-end, Emily and Alison were saying their good-byes to the girls and Pam…

Emily. – "Hann you will lose your flight if you don't let her go!"

Hanna pouted as she was stuck like gum on Alison. – "But I don't want to let her go…"

Hanna started to rub her head on Alison's chest like a kid and Emily's eyes got bigger of jealousy…

Emily said as she was separating both girls. – "That's it! You hugged enough!"

Everybody laughed seeing Emily's protective side; Emily was talking with her friends as Alison and Pam were saying their good-byes with a hug…

Alison smiled. – "It was a pleasure to have you here Pam, please come visiting us anytime you want…"

Pam. – "Thank you Ali, I'm very glad to meet you too… please take care of my Emmy…"

Alison nodded. – "Off course… I will protect her with my life…"

Both were staring at each other with warm eyes when Pam remembered something that Alison requested her the night that they talk together…

Pam. – "Oh right! I almost forgot to give you this…" (She gave her a professional card)

Alison grabbed it and smiled. – "Thank you…"

Pam asked. – "Can I ask you, why you want the contact information of the coronel of my husband…?"

Alison. – "I'm just curious about something… I think that he can help me in my research…"

Pam didn't understand what the blonde was trying to say with that but she just decided to don't ask more about it…

 _ **(A few days later in a casino in Las Vegas)**_

Alison. – "It's this seat able?"

Noel Kahn smirked with irony. – "Well, well, well… what do we've here! It isn't the impeccable DiLaurentis prodigy…" (Mocking laughs as he took a drink of his glass) "What bring you to a place like this…?"

Alison sat beside Noel Kahn and put her chips on the table…

Alison. – "I've a proposition for you…"

Noel smirked. – "Me…?! Huh… Careful DiLaurentis, one thing about making deals with the devil…" (He looked at her into the eyes with a despicable look) "He always comes to collect…"

Alison smirked. – "Save your chit-chat for the rest of the world Kahn… that doesn't intimidate me and you know it…"

Noel smirked. – "Well, you've definitely changed… looks like those art martial lessons really did their work on your self-esteem…" (Laughs) "Ok then… you have a proposition… I'm listening…"

Alison. – "First… do you still have contractors in the Middle East…?"

Noel smirked. – "I have some business there… why?"

Alison smirked and ordered another round of drinks for them as she continued talking with Noel.

 _ **(Another day, in the apartment at night, in bed)**_

Emily entered to the bedroom after taking a shower and she saw Alison sitting on bed reading a book…

Emily. – "So how was your trip to Nevada?"

Alison. – "Fine, thank you…"

Emily. – "Oh… ok… mmm... What are you reading?"

Alison. – "Great expectations of Charles Dickens… it's my favorite book, my brother gave me this edition on my birthday…"

Emily. – "Oh…"

Alison. – "Can I read you my favorite part…?"

Emily. – "Yeah… sure…."

Alison. – "And I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be…"

Emily smiled and she just followed her impulse to put a soft kiss on the lips of her girlfriend; both girls smiled with that soft kiss. Emily sat beside her girlfriend in bed; she was checking her e-mail as Alison continued reading….

Alison. – "So did Spencer finally said 'yes'…?"

Emily. – "Well yes and no…"

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Emily. – "Well, she just promised him that one day, she will marry him but she was very specific that no in the next 2 years…"

Alison chucked. – "So she's the kind of person that doesn't want to get married before finishing school…"

Emily chucked and nodded. The topic of the ring came back to Emily's mind, after the incident on the vineyard they never talk about it and now that Alison mentioned Spencer's engagement; the subject came back to Emily's mind.

Alison huffed closing her book and pressing the nasion of her nose with her fingers. – "Damn it!"

Emily. – "Another headache?"

Alison nodded

Emily. – "You've been very sleepy and with constant headaches these days… mmm… I will bring you something…"

The brunette came back with something for the headache of the blonde…

Alison took it and said. – "Thank you love…"

Emily blushed and giggled for how the blonde called her "Love…"

After a while Emily turned her head towards Alison who was feeling better and resuming her lecture…

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Yeah... what it's it Em..?"

Emily. – "We've never talk about… you know… the thing… in the vineyard… Uhmmm…" (Nervous laughs) "Why I feel so afraid to talk about the whole ring thing misunderstanding on the vineyard… you know… wait… crap! Did I say that aloud?!" (Sighs) "Well… I mean… we're in love… we live together…. We should talk about it… right?!"

Alison closed her book and blushed. – "Oh… ok… let's talk about it…"

Emily said. – "Ok… good… yey… ok…" (Her voice became more nervous) "Well 1st of all… you know that… that… that… that definitely was not a proposal… 'THE proposal'… right?!"

Alison nervously nodded. – "Yeah… yes… off course… totally…"

Emily. – "Off course... off course? I mean… it could have been… "

Alison. – "But you just said that it wasn't… right?"

Emily. – "Yeah… it wasn't but… if… I mean… hypothetically speaking… if some day… someday… I ask… you know with the ring and all… what would you… you know… it would be good or bad news for you…?"

Alison blushed and smiled. – "Definitely, not bad news…"

Emily nodded with nervous. – "Good… good… so the entire idea of you know… it doesn't look like bad news for you… that… that's good…"

Alison nodded. – "Yeah… well…we should sleep… I need to leave very earlier tomorrow morning…"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… yeah… sure… let's sleep…"

They went under the sheets and turned off the lights. Emily was trying to sleep in a side position, she was giving the back to Alison; Alison was also trying to sleep looking to the ceiling, then, she changed her position in a side positon looking to Emily's back….

Alison murmured. – "Em… are you awake…?"

(Not response)

Alison murmured. – "Can you hear me mermaid?"

(Not response)

Alison took a deep breath and talked from the heart. – "I love you Emily and nothing is gonna change that… and if one day you ask me for real… then my answer will be YES… I will happily say YES…"

Alison fell sleep after her confession and Emily continued pretending as she was sleeping, she just showed a big smile on her face as she heard the confession of the blonde…

 **Next CH8 – Revelations**


	8. Chapter 8 - Revelations

**Hi,**

 **Thank you for the reviews ;) and following this story!**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So this chapter will start some weeks after last one; some things that were mentioned in ch1 (Lucas), ch5 (post-its) and ch7 (Wayne) will appear in this chapter…**

 **Note 3: For some parts of this chapter, there will be music moments, I mean, like the music played as background when the scenes happen…**

 **Note 4: The ending is approaching ^^ just two more chapters!**

 **Chapter 8 – Revelations**

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

Pepe entered to the bedroom and he inclined his head to his left as he saw a lot of movement under the sheets; he started to bark when moans started coming from those sheets

(Barking)

Emily raised her head from the sheets and showed a sweaty face with messy hair to the dog.

Emily sighed. – "Pep! Buddy, stop barking! You're killing the mood here!"

The brunette went under the sheets again and once again moans sounded from those sheets and they were becoming louder.

(Pepe barking louder)

Alison sat on bed, covering her breast with the sheets and scoffed as she was pointing out to the door. – "PEPE! Out now!"

The dog made a sad sound as he just got scolded.

Alison. – "Out!"

The dog walked away with a sad face.

Emily sat on bed and smirked. – "You look so hot when you give orders…"

Alison cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands as she leaned for a kiss. – "Shut up and just kiss me!"

The blonde pushed Emily's body against the bed with the kiss and once again, the bedroom was filled with moans…

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Alison arrived to work with a happy face, glowing of happiness. She even was singing when she sat on her chair.

Erza. – "So that is how people in love looks like…"

Alison chucked. – "I don't know, you tell me… how are going the stuffs with you and Aria…?"

Erza blushed and smiled. – "Good, really good… actually, I wanted to ask to take last Friday of the month off, I'm planning visiting her in Georgia, if that's ok with you…"

Alison smiled. – "Off course Erza, you can take the day; say my hellos to Aria for me ok…"

Erza nodded and he stood in front of his boss, bouncing his foot with a nervous look.

Alison raised an eye brown. – "Is there something else…?"

Erza. – "Well… yeah… I… finished my manuscript so… If you want to read it…"

Alison. – "Off Course Erza, give me a copy and It will be my pleasure to read it…"

Erza smiled. – "Thank you… any critic is well accepted… please do not hesitate to tell me your comments from it…"

Alison chucked. – "Ok, Erza, I will do… mmm… by the way, the new medical care program for all the employees is ready, so the annual medical visit should be done now for questions of insurance…"

Erza. – "Do you want me to send the memo….?"

Alison. – "Yes please and keep me post it about anything, if there is something that the insurance can't covert, the company will do it ok…"

Erza nodded. – "Ok, got it… do you want me to program your medical visit too?"

Alison looked to her agenda and replied. – "Mmm… I've a lot of meetings these two weeks, let's programmed it for the end of the month ok…"

Erza nodded and left, Alison was working on her laptop and she closed the eyes when she felt a headache, she massaged her head and took an aspirin.

 _ **(Another day in the apartment)**_

It was late when Alison went back from a travel business, she was planning to sleep on the plane but her migraine headache didn't let her; she was grumpy and tired; as soon as she arrived to the apartment, she just took two aspirins and sat on the couch; Pepe approached and leaned his head on Alison's lap. The dog saw her with puppy eyes of concern.

Alison chucked. – "I'm ok Pepe… it's just a headache… It will pass…"

The blonde was looking down to her dog and patted his head when she felt the arms of Emily grabbing her neck from behind; Emily put a soft kiss on Alison's cheek and the blonde smiled.

Emily said with a seductive voice. – "I've the best cure for your headache…"

Alison smirked. – "Really… what?"

Emily took off the towel of her body and gave it to Alison; the blonde turned around to see her naked girlfriend…

Emily. – "Catch me… and I will cure your headache…"

The brunette started to run to the bedroom and Alison smiled and ran behind her.

 _ **(Another day, in the Park)**_

Under a tree, Alison and Emily did a picnic, after eating; Alison was sitting on the carpet reading a book as Emily was lying her head on Alison's lap. The blonde was grabbing her book with a hand and her other hand was intertwined with Emily's fingers. Pepe was jumping and running around with the ball that Emily launched to him with her free hand.

Alison. – "So how was school?"

Emily. – "Good, we might make it to the finals if we win the competition of next Thursday…"

Alison smiled. – "Congrats Em! We should celebrate it…. There is something in particular that you want?"

Emily moved her head towards Alison and started to make a path of kisses on her from the stomach until the lips…

Alison giggled. – "That tickles mermaid…"

Emily's face appeared in front of Alison and they smiled when they kissed, Emily grabbed Alison's from the neck and pushed her against her in order to deeper the kiss, their tongues melted as one and in question of minutes the make-out started become heated. They were in a public place but it was becoming very difficult to both of them to control themselves, only the rain that started to fall make them to stop.

 _ **(In the apartment after the picnic in the park)**_

Pepe and the girls were completely soaked by the rain; Pepe shook his furry body and then ran to the carpet of the living room and rubbed himself; Emily chucked as she saw him.

Emily chucked. – "So cute buddy…"

The brunette was looking to the dog when an item of clothing fell into her hands.

Emily looked to the source of the clothing and smirked. – "What are you doing?!"

Alison smirked as she was undressing herself in the middle of the living room. – "I'm taking my soaked clothes off…" (She took off everything and started to walk naked towards the bathroom) "I'm taking a shower… are you coming?"

Emily said with a shaky voice. – "Oh, I'm coming, I'm definitely coming!"

Emily didn't think it twice and she started to walk towards the bathroom to following the blonde, she was walking and undressing herself with desperate shaking movements.

Alison said with a seductive voice. – "Mermaid…"

Emily said as she was trying to take off her pants. – "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

The brunette was so desperate to take off the clothes that she didn't look the soaked floor and she slip and fell; Pepe saw her and barked.

Emily. – "Don't laugh buddy! Help me instead…"

The dog approached and started to pull off the pants with his teeth.

Emily said once free of pants. – "Thanks buddy, I own you one…"

(Sounds of water in the shower)

Alison. – "I'm starting without you…"

Emily pouted as she stood up of the floor and ran towards the bathroom. – "No! Wait for me!"

After the shower; Emily threw herself on the bed, tired of everything that they did on the shower.

Alison lay down beside her and started to bit Emily's ear. Both girls were wearing bath robes…

Alison smirked. – "Why after that long, long shower, I feel more dirty than clean…?"

Emily bitted her lips and grabbed Alison from the waist and pressed their bodies together.

Emily teased. –"Well tell me what part is dirty and I will clean it for you…"

Alison bitted her lips and kissed Emily, she robbed herself on top and between kissed she untied the knot of the bath robes and she made love to her girlfriend once again.

 _ **(Another day, in the apartment)**_

At night, Emily was on the couch with a bowl of popcorns on her lap…

Emily said as she was eating popcorns. – "The movie is ready babe…"

Alison put their sodas on the table of the living room with drink holders; she sat beside the brunette as she covert their legs with a blanket.

Emily. – "Can I push play…?"

Alison nodded as she grabbed some popcorn from Emily's lap. During the movie, Alison noticed that Emily was pouting…

Alison. – "Something wrong? You choose the movie this time?"

Emily. – "Are you not scared?"

Alison. – "It's a horror movie but no… I'm not scared…"

Emily pouted

Alison chucked. – "What is with that face?"

Emily. – "I chose a horror movie waiting for you to get scared and then jumped on me and snugged on me…"

Alison laughed

Emily pouted. – "Don't laugh of my plan ok…"

Alison. – "Sorry, sorry…"

The blonde curled on Emily's body and put a lot of kisses on Emily's face; the brunette smiled with a goofy face.

Alison. – "Better?"

Emily nodded and smiled with a goofy face. At the time of the credits of the film, Alison noticed that the brunette was completely asleep. The blonde turned off the monitor and then she carried Emily bridal style to their bedroom. Alison tucked Emily under the sheets, she was brushing Emily's hair of her face, and she started to map every cm of Emily's face with her fingers…

Alison smiled. – "So soft… so beautiful…"

Suddenly, she stopped tracing Emily's face with her fingers as a painful headache hit her head; the twinge in her head was so strong that she fainted beside Emily.

The next morning, Alison started to slowly open her eyes as she could hear someone calling her and shaking her…

Emily yelled. – "Ali… Ali… Ali! Alison!"

Alison. – "Don't scream Em…"

Emily sighed with concern. – "Sorry… it's just that I tried to wake you up a long time ago but you didn't react… I guess that you fell deeply sleep… mmm… and why did you slept with your clothes on and over the sheets?"

Alison. – "Oh… I was just too tired I guess…" (She turned around and asked) "What time it is?"

Emily sighed. – "You're late for work… I will prepare breakfast; you just get ready for work ok…"

Alison kissed her in the lips and smiled. – "Thanks love…"

Emily smiled and went to the kitchen. Alison got ready for work and when she took her coffee thermos from Emily's hand, she asked…

Alison. – "So, tomorrow it's your competition right?"

Emily. – "Yeah…"

Alison. – "Can I come in and see you?"

Emily gulped hard and her eyes were bigger of shock; Alison looked at her and noticed that Emily didn't take well the question.

Alison. – "I have never seen you swimming; you never tell me when your competitions are happening… I would love to see you at least one…"

Emily said with a shaky voice. – "It's boring and beside you've a lot of work… you don't need to waste your time on that kind of stuffs…"

Alison. – "It would not be a waste of time Em… and yes my agenda is always full but for you I would definitely make time…" (Sighs) "I appreciate if you can considerate it… I don't think that I'm asking too much Em…" (She took her bag and kissed Emily) "See you later… I love you…"

Emily. – "Yeah… I love you too…"

 _ **(In the locker room after the competition)**_

The coach clapped. – "That was amazing girls! We made it to finals… And I think that our anchor deserves some applauds…"

Everybody clapped looking to Emily, the brunette blushed…

Emily. – "You don't need to thank me… I just did my job…"

Sarah. – "Yeah… but without your job… we would haven't make it to the finals… your final made the difference Emily…"

Everybody continued congratulating the brunette at exception of Sidney and Paige; Emily noticed it…

Sarah. – "Don't worry about them… they are just jealous of your success… so… are you going to celebrate this with your blondie?"

Emily sighed. – "I don't know… she wanted to come… but at the end I didn't dare to invite her…"

Sarah. – "Why not?!"

Emily. – "You know my reputation on campus… I don't wanna her to know that about me… what if I lose her…?!"

Sarah patted Emily's back and continued talking…

Sarah playfully hit Emily's shoulder. – "Don't worry too much… for what I can see… Alison really cares about you… so you should trust her…"

Emily sighed. – "I guess…"

Sarah. – "Just have a little of faith on her ok… mmm… by the way… do you remember that you owe me a favor? When I took your shift and let you hang out with blondie?"

Emily nodded

Sarah. – "I will need you to pay back that favor…"

Both girls continued talking and without noticing it; Paige heard their entire conversation…

Paige self-talk in her mind. – "So this girlfriend of yours, Alison, she doesn't know who you really are…" (Devious smile)

 _ **(In the apartment)**_

It was late when Emily arrived home after her competition; as soon as she got in, she found the blonde in the couch, working on her laptop…

Alison said with a serious tone on her voice. – "So… did you won?"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… we're going to finals…"

Alison. – "Congratulations… I made lasagna of tuna as you like… I think that it's still warm…. If not you can put it on the micro-wave…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Are we don't having dinner together?"

Alison closed her lap top, as she felt a migraine coming on; she stood up from the couch and started to walk towards the bedroom…

Alison said as she walked. – "Sorry… I think that I will sleep now…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Are you angry?"

Alison stopped walking and then turned in direction of Emily in order to see the brunette into the eyes; she stared at her without saying a word

Emily gulped. – "Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "I don't know why you don't want me close to you in your school… I can't stop thinking that you don't want be seeing with me there… and I don't know what is the reason for that… I really don't get it… so I hope that you will be kind enough to tell me why someday… because it hurts when you shut me down without a reason… I just wanna be part of your world… I just wanna cheer you when you're swimming… I don't think that I'm asking too much…"

Emily gulped without saying a word

Alison. – "Good night Emily…"

The blonde left to bed…

 _ **(In a Sorority party)**_

Emily replaced Sarah as the staff working for the party of a sorority…

Sidney yelled. – "You're late!"

Emily sighed. – "Are you in charge?! Or why you're yelling me?!"

Sidney nodded. – "Like the president of this sorority… I'm always in charge… by the way… why are you replacing Sarah?"

Emily sighed. – "I owned her a favor… beside she was very enthusiastic with her date… anyway… what do I have to do?"

Sidney said as she waved her hands. – "Follow me… you will be backstage for the event of the night… we're going to do a 'date auction' to raise money…"

Emily was putting some lights outside and she left her phone on her jacket over some liquor boxes; she was distracted that she doesn't noticed one someone took her phone and looked at her contacts and sent a sms to someone from Emily's phone…

At night, the place was full, a lot of girls were running into the sorority house when Alison arrived; the blonde looked down to her phone and read again the sms of Emily asking her to come here; the blonde smiled as she thought that Emily was finally letting her in her life on school; the blonde put her phone on her bag and took a deep breath as she entered to the party. The blonde turned back when someone touched her shoulder…

Paige. – "Hi… by any chance are you Alison, Emily's girlfriend?"

Alison raised an eye brown. – "Yes… why?"

Paige smiled in a bizarre way that made the blonde looked at her very suspicious; Paige guided Alison in front of the stage of the auction date and she asked her to stay there just for a moment since she was going to look for Emily for her; the blonde hesitated for a moment to follow this girl but when she heard that her name was Paige and she was old friend of Emily from Rosewood, she did as it was told as she remembered Pam mentioning Paige name before; Alison started asking to herself why Emily had never mention this old friend before, she made a mental note that she should ask the brunette about this Paige, after this…

The date auction started and Emily was backstage working on the sound when Sydney grabbed Emily from the arm and they stood in front of the opening of the black curtains where the girls were going to pass through for the stage…

Emily. – "What are you doing?!"

Sydney smirked. – "This is for turning me down on St. Valentin!"

Emily looked confused and said. – "What?!"

Before knowing, Sydney pushed her on stage; Emily put her hand over her eyes as the light was blinding her; Emily was on stage looking very confused, Emily adjusted her eyes to the light of the spot light and her eyes got bigger of shock when she saw Alison in front of her, just meters of distance from her, the blonde looked at her also confused for what was happening, Emily gulped hard when she saw Alison around of a lot of familiar faces; it was like it was planned; for some reason, Emily recognized between all the crowd a lot of her one night stand, there, in the same place as it was her precious blonde…

Paige spoke through the microphone. – "So our 1st participant, doesn't need an introduction: Emily Fields! The womanizer of the campus! Please raise a hand every girl that has been in her bed!"

All the girls on the place raised their hands and Alison looked confused seeing all the hands up and hearing the screams of all the girls…

A girl screamed. – "The best night of my life Fields! But you never call again! You left as I was sleeping!"

Another girl screamed. – "You suck Fields! You never call me after sex!"

Another girl yelled. – "Yeah! You're a player Fields! You just use women for your own pleasure!"

The blonde looked up to Emily and the brunette bitted her lips and looked down to the floor as she wasn't able to looked at Alison into the eyes; Emily's eyes were becoming watery-eyes as she heard all her one night stands reveling her shameful past to Alison. All was very good orchestrated by Paige and Sydney as they also prepared a slide video of Emily; Sydney put on the video projector and Alison's eyes got bigger of shock as she saw the photos and videos of Emily in parties, drunken, with a lot of girl holding on her neck, making out with them; Paige made sure to put on that presentation the worst photos of Emily as a womanizer; Emily looked up with tears in her eyes towards Paige.

Paige smirked self-talk in her mind. – "Revenge is a bitch Emily…" (Mocking smiles)

The slide video ended and Emily looked by the corner of her eyes towards Alison; she could see hurt and pain on those blue eyes and she started to cry in silence, the tears didn't stop to fall from her brown eyes…

Paige spoke through the microphone. – "Ok, so for this womanizer, this player that has broken more hearts that anyone else in this campus… let's start the bidding at five dollars…?"

(Silence)

Paige spoke through the microphone as she walked towards the stage and patted Emily's back. – "Does anyone want to pay anything for this womanizer?!"

(Silence)

Paige mocked on Emily's ear. – "Seems that I was right and no one will pay a penny for you…"

Emily swallowed hard and looked down, closing her eyes as the tears were blurring her view.

 _ ***** Music Moment: I see you by Mika*****_

Paige spoke through the microphone. – "Ok, so because no one is interested in…"

Paige didn't end her sentence when someone yelled between the entire crowd…

Alison yelled. – "1 Million!"

Everybody looked at the blonde in shock for the number; Emily felt her legs as jelly as she couldn't believe what she was hearing; she fell on the floor and sat on the stage, still looking down.

Alison said as she was walking towards the stage. – "2 millions! 3 millions!..."

The blonde continued increasing her offer as she was walking and everybody was in complete silence of shock; Alison got on stage and stood up in front of Emily who was still sitting on the floor of the stage looking down; the blonde glared at Paige with a lethal look that made Paige feeling like she was something insignificant…

Alison smirked and glanced. – "What?!"

Paige gulped. – "You don't have that much money…"

Alison smirked with mocking laughs. – "Oh poor you … I was born on a golden crib and my fortune is further than just millions of dollars…" (She took the microphone of Paige hands and glared at her with a lethal look) "I'm Alison DiLaurentis and there is not enough money to put a price on Emily but I will not hesitate even a second to give everything that I had for her… so even an insignificant human garbage as you should know that much from me…"

Paige stood cold frozen speechless in front of the blonde; Alison who was standing in front of Emily, she kneeling in front of the brunette and put her hand on Emily's shoulder…

Alison said with a soft voice. – "Emily… Em… mermaid… look at me…"

Emily bitted her lips and continued looking down and sobs were coming from her crying; Alison grabbed Emily's chin and forced her to look up; Emily was crying from all the humiliation but her cry decreased when she just saw love reflected in the blue eyes of the blonde; Alison look was very warm; Alison cleared Emily's tears and put a soft kiss on the front-head of the brunette…

Alison said with a softy voice. – "Look at me… look up and look at me… don't you ever look down of yourself…"

Emily cried. – "Ali… I…"

Alison. – "I know who you're mermaid… I see you… the real you… there is more good in you than meets the eyes… so don't cry ok… everything will be ok… I'm here…"

Emily cried. – "Ali!"

Alison kissed her in the lips and with her lovely kiss, she calmed down the brunette; Emily stop crying.

Alison said. – "You don't have to worry about the dearest in here… and what they may say of you… your soft lips are the only pair I want to kiss for the rest of my life… only yours… no one else's… I love you mermaid… Em… let's go home ok…"

Emily stood speechless and just nodded. Alison stood up and helped Emily to stand up too. The blonde turned and faced all the shocker faces that were around the stage…

Alison spoke through the microphone and glared at all the girls. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis, the love of Emily's life and everyone in between was just a waste of time… so next time that anyone of you try to flirt, hurt or humiliate Emily ever again! I will do to your skulls what I'm going to do to this microphone!" (The blonde smashed the equipment with her hands and left the tiny pieces drop to the floor; she glared at everybody with a lethal look and said) "Be aware that I might be a tiny blonde but I'm more lethal of what I look!"

(Everybody stood frozen of fear, speechless)

Alison grabbed Emily's hand and was going to guide them to walk away from there when Paige tried to touch Emily; the blonde noticed it and she put Emily behind her, she grabbed the arm of Paige before she could touched Emily; Alison narrowed her eyes into Paige with a lethal look…

Paige said with anger. – "What's with that scary face?! You scare no one! You sure are sof-… strong! Ahy! You're going to break my arm! It's going to break!"

Alison glared at Paige as she continued squeezing Paige's arm. – "Disappear from my sight within 3 seconds… if not I will smash your bones..."

Paige's mind went blank and broke out in cold sweat as she thought. – "She has the strength of a gorilla?! This is bad! Really bad!"

Alison left free Paige's arm and Paige sat on the floor in silence as she was really scared of Alison. Everybody was speechless of how Alison managed the situation and they continued looking in shock even after the couple left.

 _ ***** End of the music Moment*****_

 _ **(In the apartment at night, after the sorority party)**_

They didn't talk on the car, Alison opened the door of the apartment and Alison turned down her dog as he approached…

Alison sighed. – "No now Pepe… I'm tired and my head is killing me…"

Emily was behind the blonde and said with a shy shaky voice as she rubbed her arm with her hand. – "A-A-Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "We should talk but I don't think that right now…"

The blonde started to walked away from the brunette and she stopped walking when she felt someone hugging her from behind; Emily was hugging Alison very tight and she locked her face on Alison' shoulder; the blonde could feel the tears coming from Emily's eyes and touching her skin through her clothes…

Alison sighed. – "Em… fine let's talk now… but first I need to take some aspirin for my head ok…"

(She felt the nod of Emily's on her shoulder but Emily was still hugging her very tight) "Emily… you need to let me go… I need to look for my aspirin…" (The brunette continued refusing to break the hug as she was afraid to lose Alison; the blonde took a deep breath and said) "Fine…"

Alison made her way to the kitchen with Emily holding at her as a baby monkey; the blonde served herself a glass of water and took two aspirins and closed her eyes for a moment as she was waiting that the medicine made her work on her head…

Emily murmured as she continued hugging Alison. – "Do you feel better?"

Alison took a deep breath and asked. – "Can you carry me to bed?"

The blonde didn't need to say it twice and Emily carried her to bed; she helped the blonde to put on her pajamas and then she did the same. The brunette wasn't sure if tonight she should sleep on the couch or in the other room; she was debating to herself what to do when Alison grabbed her from the arm and used Emily's arm as a pillow.

Alison said as she was fighting to keep the eyes open. – "You should tell me…"

Emily said with a shy voice. – "I know…"

Alison. – "Why didn't you?"

Emily gulped. – "I was scare… of losing you… of what you might think about me… of how you would see me different…" (A tear appeared on her face) "That you might see that I'm not worthy of you…"

Alison sighed. – "That wasn't to you to decide…" (Sighs) "So you've been always into girls?"

Emily nodded. – "Yes…"

Alison. – "What about that guy… in the park… you're ex?"

Emily gulped. – "He's Lucas, only a friend; he just gave me some boxes that Paige gave to him for me…"

Alison. – "So Paige is actually your ex?"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… she broke with me because of my cheating… like I told you; I was in my worst moment a few months ago… I'm not proud of it…"

Alison looked to the brown eyes of Emily and said with a little of fear. – "Do… do you still love her?"

Emily hugged Alison and shook her head as she said. – "No! Off Course not! To be honest, I don't think that I ever really loved her… I've never been in love of someone until I met you… I just love you… only you Ali… please believe me…"

Alison. – "Have you seen other girls since you've been with me?"

Emily. – "No! Off course not! I love you! Only YOU! I would never cheat on you! Never! Please believe me…"

Alison took a deep breath and she was thinking when Emily grabbed her chin and their eyes met…

Emily. – "Ali… you're the only girl I've ever true love… It's really hard for me to put my feelings into words but from the moment we met, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you… Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "I wish I could say that I know something real about you… that your feelings are real… that you're being honest with me but… I can't…"

Emily. – "I know that you've good reasons to don't believe in me and I'm so so so sorry for not telling you the truth and that you had to find out like this but Ali… you've to know that you're everything that I ever wanted and more… Ali…"

Alison rolled herself and gave the back to Emily, she still grabbed Emily's arm as a pillow.

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison sighed. – "Emily… I'm not upset about your past, I'm upset that you've been lying to me all this time… it makes me wonder what else is a lie…?!"

Emily said as tears appeared on her face. – "Ali… please… I did lie about my past but my feelings for you! That is real! Please believe me… Ali…"

Alison. – "I need time to think… please give me some time ok… good night Emily…"

Emily cried in silence as the blonde fell sleep.

The next morning; Emily woke up and she sighed with sadness as she didn't saw the blonde beside her; Alison left sooner for work, more than usual; the brunette walked to the kitchen and another sad sigh came from her mouth as she didn't find any breakfast or post-it for her as the blonde always did every morning; she walked back to her room and opened the drawer where she kept all her post-it, tears appeared in her face as she read all the post-it that Alison had made for her again and again. The brunette was lost in her thoughts when she received a call.

(On the phone) Emily. – "Mom… mom! Calm down! I don't understand a word of what you're saying!"

(On the phone) Pam cried. – "Emmy! Your Dad…"

Emily's eyes got bigger of shock and surprise as she was talking with her mom by the phone.

 _ **(In a Medical Office)**_

 _ *****Music Moment: #12 25 or 6 to 4 by Pacifika*****_

As programmed, Alison was on her annual medical visit; it was taking her more time of what she expected; they made more exams and test on her that she remembered from last year. She was waiting for her results on the doctor's office with her eyes glued to her phone; she had a lot of missing calls and sms from Emily but she wasn't sure how to deal with the brunette right now; she was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice when the doctor came into the room and sat in front of her in his chair.

The doctor cleared his throat. – "Miss DiLauretis…"

Alison just nodded as she was looking at her phone, seeing pictures of Emily and her; she smiled seeing all the pictures…

The doctor. – "Miss DiLaurentis… we need to talk…"

Alison was smiling because of the photos when she looked up to the doctor as he said that he needed to say something to her; her smile faint of her face once her eyes met with the pale face of the doctor.

Alison raised and eye brown and gulped. – "There is something wrong?"

The doctor took a deep breath and nodded. – "We need to talk Miss DiLaurentis… this may take a while…"

Alison stood frozen sitting in the chair; tears were falling from her blue eyes as she heard all that the doctor needed to say to her.

 _ ***** End of the Music moment*****_

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

A pale Alison was walking as zombie into her office…

Alison said as a zombie as she walked beside Erza desk. – "Cancel all my meeting of today… I-I'm not ok to see anyone…"

She didn't hear a reply and she turned her head towards the desk, she found it empty and then she remember that Erza asked the day off for visiting Aria. She took a deep breath and then entered to her office; for her surprise, someone was waiting for her in there already…

Emily said as she looked at Alison, her blue eyes looked more like grey eyes after so much crying. – "Ali… have you been crying?"

Alison sighed and passed beside Emily towards her desk. – "I really don't want to talk right now… can you please leave…"

Emily grabbed her from the arm and when she nailed her nails on Alison's arm; the blonde turned her head towards the brunette; Alison looked concerned for the brunette when she saw the brown eyes full of tears.

Alison gulped. – "Are you ok?"

Emily hugged her very tight and cried on Alison's chest…

Emily cried. – "I know that you asked me time… that right now I've no right to ask you anything but can you…" (Tears) "Can you please, come with me… I really really really need you right now… please!"

Alison looked to the crying eyes of the brunette and she just nodded as she said. – "Ok…"

Emily weakly smiled. – "Thank you…"

The brunette continued hugging her.

 _ **(In Rosewood – The Fields' House)**_

Emily and Alison got into the house; Pam greeted them both in the entrance of the house…

Emily. – "Where is he?! Where is…"

Before Emily could say anything, the brunette froze as she heard a voice that she thought that she would never hear never again…

Wayne. – "I'm here Emmy… I'm here…"

Emily slowly turned towards the source of that voice and happy tears appeared on her face; she ran towards her Dad and hugged him very tight; she was crying and hugging him as tight as possible, as she was scared to lose him ever again.

Alison smiled looking to the reencounter of Emily with her Dad; she looked in direction of Pam when she felt the old woman grabbing her hands and started kissing them without stop; the old woman was with tears of gratitude on her face as she was kissing Alison's hands.

Alison blushed. – "Pam… what are you doing?"

(Emily and Wayne looked in direction of Pam and Alison)

Pam said with tears on her face. – "Thank you… God bless you… thank you so much…"

Alison blushed

Pam said as she looked towards Emily. – "The Coronel told us everything… it thanks to Alison that your Dad is back… that he was found…"

Emily said with tears on her face. – "You brought my Dad home…?"

Alison blushed and gulped. – "I asked the Coronel to don't mention my name on this… I didn't do it for the credit…"

Pam said with a smile. – "I know… he told us that you requested him to don't mention you but I'm glad that he did… really thank you…" (She hugged her very tight) "Thank you so much Ali…"

Alison smiled under the hug and murmured with a little of sadness on her voice. – "I'm glad that I could do at least one last good thing for you…"

Emily joined the hug and after a lot of hugging; Emily presented Alison to her Dad; Alison stretched her hand but Wayne didn't shake her hand as he put her in a big hug.

Wayne. – "Thank you for bringing me back to my family…"

Alison smiled. – "You're welcome…"

Pam said as she cleared her tears of her face. – "I will prepare dinner… we need to celebrate that all the family is reunited!"

Alison gulped. – "Maybe you should have this moment as a family and I should leave…"

Pam hugged Alison from the shoulders and said. – "What are you saying Ali?! You're part of the family!"

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and rubbed her thumb on Alison's hand as she said to her. – "Please… stay…"

Alison took a deep breath and nodded. They had a lovely family dinner; Alison smiled as she had never before been in a warm lovely familiar dinner as that night; she was lost on her thought, completely zoned out but she got out of her trance when Wayne spoke to her…

Wayne. – "Alison… I feel a big debt with you… is there anything that I can do for you? Please ask anything…"

Alison took a deep breath and looked in direction of Emily; she looked of how happy she was and she said with watery-eyes. – "Please take care of her… from now on… please promise me that you will ensure that she will be ok… no matter what…"

Wayne smiled and nodded. – "Off Course… she's my Emmy… I will always be there for her… and I'm also here for you… Alison… I can't wait to know you better…" (Smiles)

Pam smiled. – "Yes… let's start to organize Thanksgiving of this year! And all the holidays together!"

Emily blushed and she was going to say something but the blonde talked before her…

Alison said with a little of sadness on her voice. – "I'm sorry Pam… but I'm afraid that I may not be able to make it for Thanksgiving…"

Emily gulped. – "Ali…"

Alison cleaned her lips with a napkin and said as she stood up. – "Please excuse me… I need to use your bathroom…"

The blonde stood up and Emily sighed with a little of sadness as she thought that Alison was still mad with her because of the lie…

 _ **(In the kissing rock)**_

At night; after dinner; Emily decided to bring Alison to her favorite spot on Rosewood…

Alison asked with the arms crossed. – "What are we doing here…?"

Emily sat on the rock and patted the free place beside her, asking the blonde to sit with her; Alison sighed and sat beside Emily in the rock.

Alison looked up to the sky, she smiled as she saw all the stars; Emily was nervous playing with the sleeves of her clothes…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "This place is called the 'kissing rock'; they said that you come here with someone and you can feel the whispers of the lover's ghost, spying on you… pushing you to kiss…" (Shy laughs) "You know… you should never let down a ghost…" (Shy laughs)

Alison sighed. – "Is that what we're doing here…? Did you bring me here because you want to kiss me?"

Emily bitted her lips and said with a shy voice. – "This is my special favorite spot in this town… since high school; I always came here to think… I had never brought anyone here… I wanted to bring you to my special secret spot to show you something that I found really beautiful…"

The blonde was going to say something but then she didn't say anything when Emily pointed out something…

Emily smiled. – "Look! Look! Look!"

The blonde looked up and smiled as the dark place started to be illuminated by the light of a lot of fireflies.

Emily smiled. – "They're pretty… isn't it?"

Alison nodded and smiled; it was the 1st time for the blonde to see a firefly; she extended her hand and one firefly sat on her hand.

Alison said as she looked at the firefly of her hand. – "So ephemeral and weak… but it's shining with all its light… thump… thump… like a heartbeat… this is the light of it life…"

Emily. – "You know… everyone has something deep in their hearts… aspirations, hopes, desires… something to think 'let it reach them'… we all had our personal emotions to lean on… do you know what do I've in my heart? What did I lean on?"

Alison looked in direction of Emily and locked her eyes into Emily's brown eyes. – "No… what is it?"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "You… I had you… and only you…"

Alison smiled but sadness was reflected in her eyes; Emily followed her impulse and kissed her in the lips; it was a soft kiss on the lips and Emily put all her love on that kiss… Emily blushed and started to walk away as she was afraid that the blonde would say that she didn't wanted to be kissed or something like that about the kiss.

Alison murmured to herself. – "You shouldn't lean on me… you know… I might not be always going to be around to help you…"

The next morning; Emily woke up very earlier as she was planning to surprise everybody doing breakfast; as she was making the pancakes, she was thinking on her head what to do with Alison in Rosewood; she was already planning a full schedule of how win Alison's trust back; she heard some steps coming towards her and she smiled when she saw by the corner of her eye who was it…

Emily smiled. – "Hey! What about pancakes for breakfast?! I know that there aren't as perfect as those that you do but…" (She stopped talking for a moment as she saw the bag beside Alison's leg; she looked up to the blonde and gulped) "Are you going somewhere?"

Alison was looking down when she took a deep breath; then she looked up and locked her look into Emily's eyes.

Alison. – "I'm sorry… I love you so much… I want a happily-ever-after… but…" (The blonde started to babble…)

Emily swallowed hard. – "Ali… what are you doing…?"

Alison. – "I have to go…"

Emily said with watery-eyes as she approached to the blonde. – "Why?! It's because I kissed you last night?! I promise that I will not do it again! I will give you all the space that you need… Ali…"

Alison. – "I need to go… I… I've to get my head right… I have to figure some things out… I… I'm sorry…"

Emily. – "Where's this coming from? It's because of my past as a womanizer?! It's because you don't trust me?! Please Ali… don't give up on us! Don't give up on me! I love you!"

Alison ran a hand through her hair and said. – "Emily… please… don't blame yourself for anything… you couldn't love me better… this has nothing to do with you… it's me… I… I…" (Sighs) "I'm trying to do what is best for you…"

Emily. – "By leaving me?!"

(Awkward silence)

Emily. – "Ali… whatever the problem is… we can figure it out together… we can pass through it…"

Alison said with a sad tone. – "No mermaid… not this time…"

Emily cried. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Emily… do you trust me?"

Emily nodded. – "Off course…"

Alison. – "I need you to trust me now, I have to do this on my own and if I…" (Sighs) "I just hope that no matter what it comes from this… you will be ok… I need you to be ok… you can't be a mess ever again… falling into that darkness again… please Emily… promise me that you will not be a mess not because of me…"(She cupped Emily's cheeks with her hands and asked again, looking at her into the eyes) "Emily… promise me…"

Emily nodded with a confused look. – "I promise… I promise… but Ali… Please what is com-…."

The blonde interrupt Emily as she kissed her in the lips; it was an intense kiss in the lips and Alison's tears started to fall from her eyes as she didn't know if this was her last kiss with the brunette…

Alison said as she brushed her lips on Emily's lips. – "I love you… I love you… I always will… forgive me…"

Emily heard the words 'forgive me' and she felt a big sorrow on her chest; Alison turned quickly towards the door and grabbed her bag and left the house without saying anything else.

 _ *****Music moment: In my Veins by Andrew Belle*****_

Emily stood there frozen for a while; her body moved by itself and she went upstairs; she entered to her room and she found that the blonde left so quickly that she left some things behind; she took one of the blouses of the blonde and approached it to her nose; she took a deep breath of the peculiar vanilla of the blonde; tears were cupping her brown eyes; and she was walking towards the bed when she felt something under her foot; she looked down and she noticed that it was Alison's diary; she opened it and read the last entrance on it…

Alison's diary:

"Dear diary,

There's a universal truth we all have to face whether we want to or not: everything eventually ends… I've always disliked endings… the last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend… with someone you love… but endings are inevitable… leaves fall… you close the book… you say good-bye… now… it's one of those moments for me… now… I need to prepare myself to say good-bye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable, everyone that I loved… everything needs to continue moving on and I need to ensure that…

But even if I may leave and that hurts; I feel happy and blessed that I found people who are so much a part of me… they'll be with me no matter what… in my heart… they're my solid ground; my North Star and the small clear voices in my heart that will be with me always and forever…"

 _ **(In a plane)**_

Alison was sitting on her seat adjusting her belt seat; she asked for a glass of water in order to take the pills that the doctor gave her; she looked to the flask of pills and she remembered something from that medical visit…

 _ ***** Flashback*****_

In the medical office…

The doctor. – "I'm sorry for giving you so bad news Miss DiLaurentis… but the brain tumour in your head… it looks like… it's spreading very fast…"

(Silence)

The doctor. – "Miss DiLaurentis…"

Alison gulped. – "Then… how much longer do I have to live?"

 _ ***** End of the Flashback*****_

Alison threw the flask on the empty seat that was beside her; she started lamenting, crying as she had never did before; she punched the seat over and over and then she cupped her face with her hands as she continued lamenting and tears blurred her eyes…

Voice of the pilot – "Please take your seats, this fly to NY will start in any minute…"

 _ *****End of the Music moment *****_

 **Next CH9 – Always & Forever**


	9. Chapter 9 - Always & Forever

**Hi,**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews ;) It makes me very happy to know that you like this story as much as me ^^**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So last chapter ended with Alison flying to NY, this chapter will follow after that… This chapter is the longest as next chapter will be the last one, I will not give any spoiler of the ending, just to answer your questions if this has a happy ending or not… I think that after reading this entire chapter, you will have a clear idea of what is the answer for it ^^…**

 **Note 3: Like last chapter there will be some musical moments…**

 **Note 4: The last part of this chapter is linked with the abstract of Alison's diary of last chapter 'Revelations'.**

 **Chapter 9 – Always & Forever**

 _ **(In a plane towards NY)**_

Alison's thoughts. – "It's looks like the world never forgets to be cruel with me… every time that I think that I can be happy, life reminds me that hapiness is not for me…"

The blonde remembered her 1st love…

 _ ***** Flashback *****_

Alison was lying on her bed with Pepe; she was gripping an envelope with her hands as she was afraid to open it; she was so lost on her thoughts that she jumped when someone else jumped over her on bed…

Samara said as she tickled Alison. – "Always so serious…"

Alison chuckled and then Samara lied down on bed beside Alison; she took off the envelope from Alison's hands …

Alison pouted. – "Hey!"

Samara raised an eye brow. – "Columbia? I thought that you just got accepted in Berkeley…"

Alison chuckled. – "I did… but I also applied to Columbia…"

Samara. – "Why? I thought that Berkeley was your dream since your mom studied there…"

Alison chuckled and blushed. – "It was… but…"

Samara. – "But…?"

Alison looked to Samara's lips and bitted her lips…

Samara smirked. – "So… you want to stay close to me… is that it?"

Alison blushed and nodded; Samara showed a huge smirk on her face and then she leaned for a kiss but she stopped until her lips where brushing Alison's lips…

Samara teased. – "You love me that much huh…?"

Alison blushed and nodded. – "You know that I do… I would do anything for you…"

Samara smirked and raised an eye brow. – "Anything…?"

Alison blushed and nodded and then Samara kissed her, in question of minutes the make out became very passionate…

Samara. – "Next week is my birthday… I want my gift in advance…"

Alison blushed. – "What do you want?"

Samara murmured on Alison's ear. – "You…"

Alison blushed and she was a little nervous as this was her 1st time; but she smiled as she was happy to give her V-card to her 1st love.

Alison waked up naked on her bed; she looked around but she got sad as she didn't find Samara with her after her 1st time, she thought that the other blonde would stay a little longer; Alison noticed that the other blonde forgot a bracelet on her bed; Alison smiled and she decided to use it as an excuse to look for Samara in her house; since both families were very close, the house of the Cook was one of the few places that Kenneth allowed Alison to go without restriction. Alison got into the Cook house, a maid let her in and she got surprised for all the decorations on the house…

Alison. – "What is this? Are they having a party…?"

Alison was thinking on leave and do not perturb when all the family Cook came into the room…

Mr. Cook. – "Alison… I didn't know that you were coming to the engagement party…"

Alison. – "Engagement?"

Mrs. Cook. – "Didn't Samara tell you?"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Instrumental song 'Pain' – OST Uncontrollably Fond*****_

Alison was going to say something but her mouth stood just open of surprise when she saw coming down from the stairs, the love of her life by the arm of a man that she had never seen before; Samara's eyes got bigger of shock as she wasn't expecting to see Alison there…

Mr. Cook. – "Alison, let us present you, Elliot Rollins, the future husband of Samara…"

Alison shook Elliot's hand with shaky hands and then she looked up towards Samara with watery-eyes. She stood on the party as she expected an explication from Samara but the other blonde didn't say anything, then it hit her, everything started to have sense, why they met in secret, why Samara didn't want to make official their relationship; Alison ran away from that house with tears on her face and the next day she flew to California…

 _ ***** End of the Flashback & music*** **_

Alison's thoughts. – "Ah… But this time, it's me who's broking her heart, this time it's me the source of the pain… I'm so sorry Emily… the last thing that I want to do is hurting you…" (Sighs)

Voice of the pilot. – "Please put your belt seat, we're arriving to NY…"

 _ **(In Jason's office, NY)**_

Jason was huffing for all the work that he had to do; he just saw the pile of documents and rolled his eyes; he took a moment to look to the view from his huge windows; he saw the birds flying on the sky and thought how great would be to be as free as them; he was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice when someone got into his office…

 _Alison chuckled. – "_ Always daydreaming, my dear bro…"

Jason raised an eye brow as he couldn't believe who was there; he slowly turned towards the source of the voice and he smiled instantaneously; he ran towards her little sister and hugged her tight.

Jason smiled. – "What are you doing here?!"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "What?! Aren't you happy to see me?!"

Jason chuckled. – "Off course I'm! You know how much I miss you since you left to California… If I could, I would keep you in my pocket…"

Alison chuckled seeing how Jason was always so protective and warm with her but then the smile on her face faint and her facial expression showed sadness and Jason noticed it…

Jason said as he grabbed Alison's chin. – "Hey! Why that face? What is wrong?"

Alison took a deep breath and caressed Jason's cheek as she said with a weak smile. – "I haven't eaten… invite me somewhere to eat…"

Jason smiled and proudly offered his arm to his little sister; Alison smiled and grabbed Jason's arm and leaned her head on his arm as she took a deep breath of Jason's aroma.

 _ **(In a restaurant, NY)**_

Jason chuckled seeing all the different dishes that her sister requested. – "Since when you eat so much?!"

Alison chuckled. – "It's just that I always wanted to taste these dishes… so why wait anymore for doing it? Why leave for tomorrow what I can do today?"

Jason smirked. – "Yeah… let's see if you continued saying that after you get fat…" (Laughs)

Alison laughed too and then she took some fries from Jason's plate.

Jason pouted. – "Hey! Those are my fries! You've plenty of food already!"

They continued laughing, talking of superficial stuffs, eating together; Alison looked around and zoned out as she saw two little siblings in another table, she smiled and felt nostalgic seeing a little boy cutting the meat for his little sister; as she was lost on her own thoughts, Jason looked too into the same direction…

Jason smirked and raised an eye brow. – "What?! You want me to cut your meat?"

Alison smirked. – "Don't look at me like that… You've done it before… that and more…"

Jason chuckled and continued eating; Alison stared at her brother, she was trying to memorize each aspect of him, his face, his gestures, his aroma, his voice...

Alison. – "You've done so much more for me Jason… you've been my Dad, my Mom, my big protective brother and my friend too…" (She chuckled with a little of sadness and Jason stopped eating and looked at her into the eyes as she continued talking from the heart) "I was wrong… I kept telling myself for a long time that my only real friend was Pepe… but I was wrong… I've always had you…"

Jason gulped. – "Ali?"

Alison smiled looking at him into the eyes. – "Jason, now that I got the chance to say it… let me tell you that I love you so much… I love you Jason… never forget that…"

Jason gulped. – "Ali?"

Alison. – "When it gets hard, I get a little stronger now, I get a little braver now and when it gets dark, I get a little brighter now, I get a little wiser now… and all of that is thank to you… you shaped and guided me to be this person… so thank you Jason for raising me, for loving me, for carrying… I couldn't ask for a better brother, than you…"

Alison chuckled with a little of sadness and looked down to her food as she resume her eating; Jason stood frozen for a moment as he felt a mix of emotions hearing those words coming from his precious little sister; he felt happy and sad at the same time and he couldn't figure out why…

 _ **(In the top of the Empire state building at night)**_

Jason took the day off by Alison's request; they expended the entire day together like when they were children; Jason continued feeling anxious as he could feel that something wasn't right; at the end of their day, Jason brought Alison to their special place, at the top of the Empire state building; Alison ran to the edge and smiling seeing the view…

Jason. – "Do you still remember the 1st time that I brought you here?"

Alison smiled and nodded. – "How can I forget… I had 12 and I was so sad that no one gave me anything for St. Valentin…" (Little chuckles) "So you bought this huge teddy bear and a box of chocolates and brought me here to give them to me…"

Jason chuckled. – "Yeah… at that time you were obsessed with this old movie… what was it?"

Alison smiled. – " Sleepless in Seattle… yeah… one of my favorite movies of Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks…"

Jason approached and was side by side with Alison, looking too to the view from the observation deck…

Jason said as he continued looking to the view. – "Like you said, I raised you… Dad was helpless after Mom's death, so I took you as my responsibility, and don't get me wrong, I loved it every second of it… I would do it again and again without hesitation…"

Alison chuckled and blushed

Jason. – "You're my precious Ali-bear… my precious little sis, you're like my daughter… I know you better than the palm of my hand… I know you so well that I know that something is bothering you right now…" (He looked towards Alison and noticed that the blonde continued looking towards the view without saying anything, just pressing her fists tighter, so he continued talking) "I remember it perfectly when Mom died and we went to the hospital, when I saw you there, you had the same fear reflected into your eyes as you've now…" (Sighs) "We moved together as one Alison… always… so whatever is it… we can handle it… as one… as always…"

Alison sighed with sadness but without daring to talk

Jason took a deep breath and shout to the four winds; looking to the view. – "I hate working for my Dad!"

Alison. – "Jason! What are you doing?!"

Jason looked towards Alison and said smiling. – "Come on… it's very liberating to speak out what is suffocating your chest… come on, try…"

Alison looked down and shook her head; Jason decided to give it another try…

Jason screamed. – "I'm scared to die without knowing what love is! I've never fell in love! I want to! But I don't know how! And it scares the shit out of me!"

Jason took a deep breath and he smiled as he felt lighter screaming all those truths; he looked towards Alison, but the blonde continued looking down in the same position, Jason sighed and started walking towards the doors of the elevators.

Jason. – "It's late… let's go home…"

Jason was slowly walking in silence when…

 _ ***** Music Moment: Instrumental song 'Need Somebody' – OST Uncontrollably Fond*****_

Alison screamed with tears in her face as she squeezed her hands. – "Please, let me live!"

Jason immediately turned in direction of Alison and showed a shocked face as he murmured. – "What?!"

Alison screamed with tears in her face as she was looking up to the sky. – "I don't want to die! Please, let me live!" (Tears) "What will become of Emily, of my employees if I die?! Who will take care of them?! Huh?! I don't want to bring any pain to anyone!" (Tears and sobs) "There are… there are so many things that I want do for my beloved…" (She yelled to the sky with a little of anger in her voice) "How could you just ask me to die like this?! I want to live! I don't want to die!" (Tears) "I want to live!" (Tears and sobs) "All the people I love are right here…" (She screamed very louder as hell) "I just got the chance to be happy with Emily! So why are you making me die now?! I don't want to die! I want to live!" (She collapsed sitting on the floor as she continued crying and screaming) "Please! Let me live!"

Jason ran towards his little sister and hugged her very tight as he kneeled at her side; Alison curled on Jason chest and continued lamenting herself…

Alison cried. – "I'm so scared… I-I-I'm so scared… Jason… I don't wanna die… I don't…"

Jason was already with tears on his face and he just caressed Alison's head and hugged her as tight as possible…

Jason cried. – "Ssshhh…. It will be ok… don't be scared… I'm here… It will be ok… ssshhh…"

Alison continued curling on her brother and crying.

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis House)**_

After the empire state, Jason brought Alison to their home, they talked for long time about Alison's health and then Jason used the excuse to make some chocolate for both of them in order to cry in the kitchen alone, he didn't want to cry in front of Alison; as Jason was on the kitchen, Alison was on Jason's room, the blonde curled on Jason's bed as she was remembering, all the times that she crawled on his bed when she was scared; she chuckled under the thought that she was doing the same as when she was little, crawling on her brother's bed because she was scared… scared of death.

After a while; Jason came back with two cups of choco; Alison stood up and sat on the bed, she took the cup and said thank you to her brother, she looked down to her phone that was ringing…

Jason looked to the phone and noticed that it said 'Emily' so he asked. – "Are you not answering?"

Alison sighed and turned down the call. – "Nop…"

Jason. – "Does she know…?"

Alison shook her head as she drank the coco

Jason. – "Why not? If she loves you, she should be at your side now and…"

Alison. – "A year ago, her Dad was missing and she got depressed because of it, she started drinking, failing in the school, losing her way… she's too fragile to handle pain and loss…" (She took a deep breath and then she continued talking looking at Jason into the eyes) "I love her too much Jason… I don't wanna be a reason for her to get depressed again; I don't wanna her to fail school or became an alcoholic because of me…"

Jason. – "Alison…"

Alison. – "How I'm supposed to tell her about me dying…?! I can't tell her about my pain… I don't want her to know that pain exists… she can't handle death…"

Jason. – "She will find out eventually… you can't hide it forever…."

Alison. – "I know… but I need to figure out first what I need to do…"

Jason took a deep breath and then he kissed Alison's front-head. – "We will figure it out, together, you're not alone…" (Sighs) "Let sleep, tomorrow morning we will check with the best doctors in Manhattan…. We will find a way… I promise…"

Alison chuckled with sadness. – "Don't make promise that you can't keep…"

Jason. – "Alison…"

Alison. – "Can I sleep here? With you? Like old times…"

Jason chuckled and nodded. – "Off course…"

He hugged her and did his best to hide his fear of the unknown future of his precious little sister. He was also scared of losing her…

 _ **(A few days later, in the lobby of the DiLaurentis offices)**_

Alison was waiting for her brother when she received a call from Erza…

Alison on the phone smiled. – "Erza… how did it go? With the editorial…"

Erza on the phone replied very happy. – "Hi boss! Great! Thank you so much for presenting me with them! They're gonna publish my book!"

Alison chuckled on the phone. – "That's great… they are honest people Erza… they will take care of you…"

Erza said on the phone. – "Thank you again… really… my dream is becoming truth and it's all thanks to you!"

Alison smiled on the phone. – "No Erza… It's because of your work and talent… I just opened a door for you… the rest is on you… I'm sure that you will become a great famous writer…" (Little smiles) "You've already a fan with me…"

Erza smiled on the phone. – "Thank you boss…."

Alison said on the phone. – "Erza… how many times…"

Erza replied on the phone. – "Right, right, right… sorry… Alison…"

Alison chuckled on the phone. – "So how is everything over there? How is Pepe?"

Erza replied on the phone. – "Everything is ok; you're managing everything at distance so well that it looks like you were here…" (Little chuckles) "And about Pepe, I just put him in a plane to NY, like you asked me…"

Alison smiled on the phone. – "Thank you Erza… I really need him right now with me…"

Erza asked on the phone. – "Is everything ok boss… I mean Alison? Can I do something for you?"

Alison sighed on the phone. – "Thanks Erza, just continued assisting me and sending me all by e-mail; for the meetings, please check which ones I can do by skype and for the others let the marketing team takes care of them ok…"

Erza said on the phone. – "Ok… mmm… how long are you staying in NY?"

Alison sighed on the phone. – "I'm not sure… I will tell you when I know ok…"

Erza said on the phone. – "Ok… take care Alison…"

Alison smiled on the phone. – "You too Erza… thank you… you're the best assistant that anyone can have… you're a great person with a huge heart, never change that ok…"

Erza said on the phone. – "Alison… is really everything ok?"

Alison sighed on the phone. – "Don't worry about me Erza… just focus on your book, ok…"

Erza sighed on the phone. – "Ok… but if you need anything… I'm here… all your staff is here for you…"

They continued talking for a moment and then the called ended; Alison put her phone on the pocket of her coat, she was rolling her eyes all over the place and then she locked her look on one direction; she froze as she looked to someone that was approaching…

Emily said once she was in front of Alison. – "Long time no see…"

Alison mimicked her. – "Oh… long time no see…"

They gazed to each other in silence for a long time; Alison still frozen as an ice statue; not able to speak or move; Emily took her phone and dialed a number; Emily was looking down to the screen of her phone and she started to raise her face when Alison's phone started to ring; as a reflex, the blonde took her phone on her hands; she gulped when she saw that the number dialing, it was Emily's number; the blonde pressed the red button to turn down the call and Emily noticed it…

Emily. – "So you didn't change your number… you just ignored my calls and texts… I thought you had changed your number or that something bad happened to you…"

Alison. – "How did you know where I was?"

Emily. – "I asked Erza…"

Alison. – "Oh…"

(Awkward silence)

Emily sighed with frustration. – "Why did you ignore my calls and texts?"

Alison replied looking at Emily into the eyes with a cold look. – "Just because…"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Just because?!"

Alison sighed. – "Sorry… but I'm a bit busy… if you don't have anything else to say-…"

Emily. – "Why wouldn't I?! I've tons to say to you!"

Alison. – "And if I don't want to hear it… there's no need for me to…"

Emily looked confused of the blonde's attitude and said. – "Alison!"

The blonde started to walk away from Emily but the brunette stopped her grabbing her from the arm; Alison turned her head towards Emily and looked at her into the eyes…

Alison. – "What are you doing?"

Emily. – "Exactly! What are you doing?! You were the 1st one claiming me to don't shut you down without a reason… and now! You're doing the same?!"

Alison took a deep breath and replied. – "You're right… I shouldn't keep you waiting for something…"

Emily sighed. – "Thank you…"

Alison looked at her into the eyes and said. – "So let's leave this very clear… let's break up… the best for you is to be as far as possible from me…"

Emily looked confused. – "What?! Why?!"

Alison. – "I'm sorry Emily; the last thing that I want to do is hurting you or causing you any pain…" (Gulps) "But it looks like I don't have a future to offer you so we should end this now…"

Emily looked confused. – "Why are you doing this?! This doesn't make any sense?!"

Alison waved her hands to her security staff; they approached and then she commanded to them. – "Please escort this girl out of the premises, she has no business here…"

Emily. – "Alison!"

Staff of security said to Emily. – "Please Miss… follow us…"

Emily glanced to Alison and said. – "This hasn't over Alison!"

Alison. – "I'm so sorry Emily… please… let me go… go back to California, live your life and just forget me and be happy…"

Emily was going to say something but she got out of the building before she could say anything.

Alison murmured to herself with tears on her face. - "I'm so so sorry; I don't wanna hurt you… I don't but no matter what you will get hurt so compared to the pain I've given to you, mermaid; I hope I'll have to go through a thousand times more, compared to the misery I've put you through, I hope I'll be 10 thousand times more miserable…" (Tears) "I'm really sorry…"

 _ **(In Hanna's studio, NY)**_

Emily came back after her encounter with Alison; as soon as she got in the apartment, all her friends were there waiting for her…

Aria. – "Did you see her?"

Emily nodded with a sad face and sat on the couch; her friends sat around her and gulped seeing the sad face on the brunette…

Hanna. – "What happened?!"

Emily said with a sad voice. – "She broke up with me…"

Aria. – "Oh Em… I'm so sorry to hear that…"

Hanna sighed. – "So she's really pissed off because you lied about your past…"

Aria. – "Maybe she just needs time… let the things cold down a little Em…"

Hanna stood up and said. – "No! There's no time to waste! We've to start to do a plan to get back my bestie!"

Spencer. – "I don't think it's a good idea…"

Hanna. – "Why not?!"

Spencer. – "Because… I think that she has a last name to protect… I'm a Hastings… I know what kind of pressure can give you to have a last name to protect…" (Sighs) "Sorry Em… but I don't think that you will work with her… she definitely doesn't want to sully her image with you…"

All the girls reunited, they discussed about Alison's behavior, Spencer thought that now that Alison knows about Emily's past, she just doesn't want to be linked with someone like her; Hanna defended Alison and the girls discussed all the day. Emily couldn't sleep thinking of what Spencer said, so the next morning, she needed a break to think so she went for a walk to the closed park…

 _ **(In Central Park)**_

Alison was jogging with a bottle of water on her hand, suddenly the bottle of water just dropped from her hand; she stopped jogging and looked down to her shaky hand and remembered something that one of the many doctors that she has seen told her….

Doctor's voice memory on Alison's head. – "Things will become harder… starting from extreme headaches, vomiting, double vision and you will also start having problems with your motor nerves and sensory nerves…"

The blonde took a deep breath and kneeled on one knee trying to grab the bottle with her hand but she couldn't, her hand continued shaking and she couldn't grabbed the bottle; her vision started to get blurry and Alison got really mad, she stood up and kicked the bottle with anger and yelled; she started having a headache so she sat on the closer bench; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; she stood there, for a long time with the eyes closed…

Alison thought with the eyes closed. – "I want to see you… I want to see you, mermaid…"

After several minutes; when she started to feel better, she slowly opened her eyes and for her surprise, a girl was in front of her, looking at her with puppy eyes…

Emily blushed and rolled her eyes into the ground once she saw the blue eyes of Alison staring at her

Emily. – "Have you seen 50 bucks by any chance?"

Alison looked down as she said. – "No… I haven't…"

Emily waved a foot and said as she continued looking down to the ground. – "I definitely dropped it around here… somewhere…" (She kneeled in front of the blonde and said as she touched once of Alison's legs) "Lift your shoe…"

The blonde did as requested and there was nothing below…

Emily touched again Alison's leg and said. – "Take it off… the shoe…"

Alison. – "Excuse me?!"

Emily. – "I think that you're hiding my fifty bucks in your shoe… so take it off?"

Alison. – "Are you serious?"

Emily nodded as she continued being kneeling in front of the blonde, looking down; Alison sighed and took off her shoe and gave it to the brunette…

Alison. – "See… There is nothing there…"

Emily said as she shook the shoe. – "Mmm… that's weird… where did it go then…?" (She gave the shoe to the blonde and then she touched the other leg of Alison and said) "Now the other… take it off..."

Alison sighed as she put on, her shoe again, she wasn't on the mood to continue with Emily's game and she just stood up and was planning to leave but as soon as she stood up from the bench; the brunette who was kneeling in front of her, grabbed her hand; Alison stopped moving, when she felt Emily gripping her hand…

Emily. – "Someone told me that you're avoiding me because you don't want to sully your reputation by being associated with me… but I don't believe it… I don't believe any of that… how could I believe that? How could I?! When I know what kind of person you're!" (She rubbed her cheek on Alison's hand and continued talking) "I know that you're not the type of person to run away from me just because of my past…"

Alison turned her head and looked at her. – "I told you that you didn't do anything wrong… you want to blame, hate anyone… well hate me! Blame me!"

Emily stood up and said. – "Ali… I can't hate you! I can't blame you! I know you!"

Alison. – "Why you said that?! You don't know me Emily!"

Emily. – "I do know you! I know everything about you! I know exactly what you're thinking right now too…"

Alison smirked. – "Oh really?!"

Emily. – "Yes I do… you're thinking: 'I miss you Emily and I wanted to see you'…"

Alison's smirk faint of her face…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "You're thinking 'I miss you so much'… that's what you're thinking right now…"

Alison didn't say anything, she just gulped…

Emily. – "I miss you too Alison! A ton! So, so much! I miss you so much that I thought I'd go crazy! This is my response to what you are thinking!"

Alison sighed with watery-eyes. – "Please Emily, don't make this harder of what already is… go back to California and let me go…"

Emily. – "Is that really what you want? Me, out of your life?!"

Alison took a deep breath and tried to don't cry as she nodded avoiding eye-contact; she resumed her walk away from the brunette; Emily just followed Alison with her eyes as the blonde walked away from her...

 _ **(A few days after, in a hospital in NY)**_

A young intern was running on the hallways as if her life depended on it; she didn't stop running until she arrived to the office of her attending; she opened the door and got into the room without asking permission…

Dr. Amelia. – "Miss. Cook! What are you doing?!"

The blonde intern was catching her breath but her heart and breath just stopped as soon as she saw once again, those blue eyes that she hadn't seen in years, she smiled seeing those blue eyes…

Alison raised an eyebrow. – "Samara?!"

Dr. Amelia saw that both girls knew each other and there was an awkward moment of silence when someone page Amelia into the ER for a neuro consult.

Amelia. – "Miss DiLaurentis, sorry I need to go but my intern, Samara, she will escort you to do the CT scan… we need new scans and with that I will be able to give you a diagnostic ok…"

Alison nodded. – "Ok… thank you doctor…"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Sorry by Aquilo*****_

Amelia left and both girls stood there alone; they stared at each other without speaking for a while until Alison broke the silence…

Alison avoided eye-contact and sighed. – "A few days ago, my doctor in California told me that I don't have much long time to live, well… it's a bit perplexing; but everyone dies anyway right…"

Samara. – "Alison…"

Alison smirked. – "It's funny how destiny plays its cards… I ran away from NY to never see you ever again… and now… fate brings me here… to you…" (She saw Samara into the eyes and said) "It looks like fate is considering you as part of my salvation or my ending… I wonder what will be…? But considering our history maybe this will end as a tragedy…"

Samara tried to give a step forward but she walked back to her initial position...

Samara. – "Don't say that… I-I-I'm not the same… I've changed and I…"

Alison sighed. - "Just because you're becoming a doctor… it doesn't mean you're not Sarama Cook…"

Samara looked down and said. – "It's a good start… a chance to live simply… wining people respect, doing something good, maybe become a person someone could love…"

Alison said with a little of pain in her voice. – "Someone did love you… "

Samara looked up and both girls stared into the eyes as they remembered the last time that they saw each other on the engagement party of Samara.

Samara was going to say something but she didn't when she saw Alison losing balance caused by a strong headache; Samara ran towards Alison and held her…

Samara said with concern. – "Are you ok?!"

Alison pushed her away and sighed. – "I don't have time to waste so… let's do the CT…"

Samara gulped. – "Alison…"

Alison. – "Are you going to do your job or not?!"

Samara took a deep breath and nodded. – "Please follow me…"

They entered into the room of the equipment and Alison lied down on the table…

Samara. – "Don't move ok…"

Alison. – "I know how this works… It's not my 1st time doing this kind of tests…"

Samara sighed. – "I know… I read your file…" (She gulped hard; she took this chance in order to speak from the heart) "I didn't marry him... I couldn't do it… I never loved him… I just accepted the ring on that time because the Rollins had an important business with my Dad… but I couldn't follow my Dad whishes so I broke up the engagement because I'm still in love of you…" (She chuckled) "I finally have the courage to say it out loud… I'm sorry for not telling you 'I love you' when I knew I did and I'm so sorry that I destroyed you… you, the only thing that I've ever loved…"

The other blonde didn't reply, they did the test and just when it ended, Alison stood up from the equipment and said to Samara looking at her into her green eyes…

Alison. – "Samara, I don't love you anymore… you did hurt me but don't worry, you didn't destroy me… it takes more than you to destroy Alison DiLaurentis…"

Both girls chuckled and Samara looked down, looking a little sad hearing that Alison's doesn't love her anymore.

Alison. – "Thank you for saying 'sorry'…"

Samara shook her head and continued looking down as she said. – "It's nothing… it's the last thing I could do…"

After that; Alison talked with Amelia for a moment about the new scans, they had a long conversation and Alison got out of that meeting with sad eyes; she was getting out of the hospital when Samara grabbed her from the arm…

Samara. – "Alison! Please don't give up!"

Alison took her arm away from Samara and yelled with frustration – "Let me go Samara!" (Sighs) "Unfortunately, I met you again in the most miserable and most awful moment of my life… but the last thing that I need right now, it's your pity!"

Samara. – "Alison… I will find a way to save you… I will… I promise…"

Alison mocked. – "You heard your attending… It's not possible to take it out without killing me!"

Samara looked at her into the eyes and said with determination.- "I've broken many promises to you… but I'll not break this one… I will find a way to save you… I will… I will get out that tumor of your head… I promise…"

Alison chuckled and left; Samara stood frozen looking to the love of her life leaving…

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **(In Central Park)**_

In the afternoon, Alison went for a walk to the park, she was really sad that all the doctors gave her the same diagnostic; she was walking when suddenly, she lost control of her legs and sat on the ground…

Alison said as she looked at her legs. – "Huh?" (She tried to move her legs but she couldn't, she started crying and punching her legs with her fists) "Stand up! Stand up! You're my legs! Aren't you?! Stand up! Come on, stand up! Stand!"

She continued crying and punching her legs with her fists, she cried with anger until her eyes got sore of so much crying. It started to get dark and Alison wasn't able to move, she didn't want to worry Jason but she called him anyway; she was waiting for Jason and looking up to the sky when the stars started appearing…

Alison self-talk in her mind. – "It's not about the time… but I just want to see you… when I think of you… my heart starts to play a melody… mermaid… I swing between hope and despair now… what should I do? Should I just accept my fate? Or should I keep searching for a miracle? Should I stop dreaming of a future with you?" (Sighs) "Maybe I should just give up… I did have a good life… My dream did come true when I found love with you… it was a short moment but… at least I had it… even if it was brief… so it's ok right? That's enough right? Yeah… that's enough…"

 _ **(In Kenneth's office at night)**_

Kenneth was on his desk when Jason came into the office…

Jason said with a shaky voice. – "Dad… Alison… she…"

Kenneth sighed without looking at him. – "Don't talk with me about your sister… I'm very upset with her because she sold to the Kahn the land of Nevada without consulting it with us…"

Jason got angry hearing his father words; he just closed his fists very tight as he took a deep breath…

Jason. – "My precious Ali-bear is dying… she's sick, very sick… she has a brain tumor…" (Tears) "Until now, doctors said that is impossible to get it out without killing her in the process… and…" (Sobs) "The Tumor, it's growing so fast… doctors don't think that chemo would work…"

Jason's phone rang and it was Alison, he talked with her on the phone as Kenneth dropped his pen and stood frozen by the news; after the call Jason cleared his tears of his face and said looking at his father into the eyes…

Jason. – "You're our boss… that's it… that's all I can say about you…" (Sighs) "I don't remember what it's like to have a father but I do know what it's like to have a sister and it's good, really good, the best part of my life… so this isn't your employee talking to you neither your son requesting you love… no, this is me, Jason, the big brother of Alison, telling you that I'm not gonna let you to continue breaking her heart…" (He said with a bossy voice) "So I'm asking… NO! I'm telling you this! Next time that you see her… you will be kind; you will be a Dad; a real lovely Dad… you will tell her that you love her, that you're proud of her… you will put her mind at ease…" (Sighs) "So be a Dad… to her, for her… before it's too late…"

Jason walked away because he needed to go towards Alison who was waiting for him in the park…

Kenneth stood up from his chair and yelled. – "Jason!"

Jason turned towards him and looking at him…

Kenneth. – "Where is she?!"

 _ **(In Central Park at night)**_

Alison talked to herself, looking to the starry sky. – "Just look at how the starts are twinkling… it's beautiful… It reminds me the fireflies that you showed me on your town mermaid; I would love to see them again… I hope I will…"

Alison was lying on the ground, looking at the starry sky; she saw a shooting star on the sky…

Alison. – "Can I ask a wish then? Take care of Emily, God, don't let her suffer… Don't let her get lonely… I don't care what happen to me… I will not ask anything for me… just let her have a happy life… please… it's all I wish…"

Alison turned her head when someone called her name; she looked surprised for who that person was…

Alison gulped. – "Father?!"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Instrumental song 'Wherever you are' – OST Uncontrollably Fond*****_

Kenneth took off his coat and covert Alison's legs with it as he said. – "It's cold and the last thing that you need is a cold…"

Alison gulped and blushed; she murmured. – "Thank you…"

Kenneth sighed as he was kneeled on one knee beside his daughter; he looked at her and said. – "Can you…" (Gulps) "Can you move your legs…?"

Alison looked down and shook her head; Kenneth looked sad and he just held her into his arms; he was carrying her bridal style; the blonde just curled on him and gripped her hands on him as a little girl looking for protection; Kenneth was looking up, avoiding eye-contact; Alison looked up to him and noticed watery-eyes on him…

Alison curled and snuggled him and said with a soft voice. – "Daddy…"

Kenneth's tears started to fall when he heard Alison's words; it has been a long time, since the last time that the blonde called him like that…

Alison said with tears on her eyes. – "Sorry… I was a bad daughter… I feel terrible…"

Kenneth tried to control his voice but it sounded heartbroken. – "No… you are a great daughter… since you were a kid… you always slept well, ate well, study well… Whenever you looked at me, you smiled for some reason… I'm too blessed having a sweet daughter as you…"

Alison chuckled and blushed. – "Ok… let's say I was a good daughter then…"

Kenneth. – "You're… not 'was'… don't talk in past tense…"

Alison chuckled and gripped very tight on Kenneth as she said. – "I don't want you to think that I didn't do my best…" (Tears) "I lived hard… even if I got another chance; I couldn't do it better… but I still feel sorry towards you…" (She cried) "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Daddy because I couldn't be the straight daughter that you wanted… I made you feel ashamed and I'm sorry for that…"

Kenneth felt heartbroken and cried in silence as he was carrying her daughter in his arms…

Kenneth. – "I'm sorry… I… I was a little rash with you…" (Tears) "But it's fine… It had always been fine…" (Sighs) "Everything is going to be fine and you gonna be fine…"

Alison said with a sad voice. – "And what if not… what if I just got worse until I… what if I die?"

Kenneth took a deep breath and said with tears on his face. – "My door will always be open for you to visit whenever you miss me…" (Tears) "When the flowers bloom, I'll think that you're there; when the wind blows, I'll think that you're there; even when it rains, I'll think you came by; when it snows, I'll also think that you came by…" (Tears) "So it will be ok… because you'll always be there…"

Kenneth looked down to the blonde and their eyes met…

Kenneth. – "Thank you Alison, thank you for being my daughter…" (Tears) "I'm very proud of you and you've been always in my heart, I do love you…" (Tears) "And I'm so sorry for not showing it…"

Alison chuckled and smiled with watery-eyes. – "Me too… I love you Daddy…" (Tears) "It was a great honor to have you as my Dad…"

Kenneth's tears increased and he just put a soft kiss on Alison's front-heat as he held her very tight in his arms.

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **(A few days later, in California at the swimming pool of UCLA)**_

It was the finals, the Fields and the girls came to cheer up Emily on the competition; the brunette did her best to smile but her smile was weak as she was still sad for the absence of Alison in her life. They won and everybody approached Emily to congratulate her for the victory…

Erza. – "Hi Emily! Congrats!"

Emily hugged him and smiled, she raised an eye brow as she noticed an old man in a suit beside Erza.

Emily. – "Thanks Erza… mmm… who is…?"

Kenneth stretched his arm and said with a firm voice. – "Congratulation; I'm Kenneth DiLaurentis and I would like to speak with you in private…"

Emily gulped hard and felt intimidated under the presence of Kenneth; she shook his hand with nervous hands…

Emily nodded and said with a shaky voice. – "Hello Sir… thank you…" (She nodded) "Sure… sure… I will just change first…"

The coach lent his office to Emily in order to speak with Kenneth in private; they went into the office and neither of them sat; Kenneth was looking to the trophies as Emily played with her thumbs, biting her lips and sweating for the nervous…

Emily's thoughts. – "Fuck! Who is him? It could be her father, her uncle… her lawyer… he really looks scary… why he's here? Why he came with Erza?! Shit! Should I ask?!"

Emily mumbled. – "S-S-Sir…"

Kenneth took a deep breath and said. – "I'm Alison's father; I'm informed that you and my daughter are living together…"

Emily. – "Ah…. We did… I don't know if you know Sir but as far as I know she's in NY… she hasn't come back to California…"

Kenneth. – "Do you love her?"

Emily looked confused. – "What?!"

Kenneth looked at her into the eyes and said. – "Why haven't you looked for here?"

Emily gulped. – "I did look for her and she broke up with me…" (She looked down) "I don't deserve her Sir… she's too good for me…" (She looked up and her eyes met with Kenneth's eyes) "I do love her; I'm deeply in love of her but sometimes when you love someone; you have to make sacrifices… even if that means putting your own feeling to the side…"

Kenneth sighed. – "You two making this kind of 'sacrifice' for each other when there is no time to waste…"

Emily looked confused and Kenneth noticed that Emily had no clue of the truth; he sat on the desk with the arms crossed and Emily sat on the chair that was beside him; he took a deep breath and he revealed the truth about Alison's illness; Emily's jaw dropped open and shaking as tears were falling from her brown eyes; Emily just gripped her pants as she continued crying in silence hearing the news. Kenneth took out of his pants a little box; he opened it and put it on the desk; Emily saw by the corner of her eye, the beautiful diamond ring that was on that box…

Kenneth. – "I gave this ring to Alison's mother when I asked her to marry me… I know that Jessica would love Alison to wear it…"

Emily. – "Sir…?!"

Kenneth kneeled in front of the brunette and looked at her with watery-eyes…

Kenneth. – "As humiliating and desperate this may sound… I'm here to beg…" (Tears) "I'm begging you to stand by her side, to love her, to make her smile until…" (Sighs) "Please… I can't take her pain away… she's giving up! She's giving up! And I-I-I can't make her smile… but you can… you can make her smile again, you can give her, a reason to grip on life and don't lose faith… please I'm begging you… please…"

Emily looked at him into the eyes and she could feel the despair on him.

 _ **(In a plane towards NY)**_

 _ ***** Music Moment: Without you by One two*****_

Emily was looking through the window with a sad look, lost on her own thoughts…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Huh… the people I care about keep leaving me, It's happening again, life's taking Alison far away from me… the girl I took for granted would always be on my world… the girl I want to be by my side forever…"

The brunette sighed and shook her head trying to stop any negative thought on her mind; she remembered that Kenneth gave her in advance, a letter that Alison wrote for her, Alison prepared the letter in case of her dying, normally Emily shouldn't receive the letter but Kenneth wanted to give it to her. Emily hesitated in opened it or not but in the end she opened the envelope and started reading the letter…

 _Alison's letter. –_

" _Dear Mermaid,_

 _It feels weir to be writing this letter, I really don't know with which part to begin with… but I guess we should start from the beginning; a few time ago, my doctor told me that I've an inoperable tumor so I may don't have much long to live; what worries me the most is you… I may be gone, but you have to continue living your life; you've to build the world, you believe in. Don't live in despair; don't blame the world; don't use me as an excuse to fall into that darkness again… you promise me, you promise me that you will not be a mess, that you will not lose yourself again… do you remember? You'll be ok if you don't give in; I believe in you and I know that you will do great._

 _The people I love might think I was unhappy but I was really, truly happy thanks to you. I'm grateful with life that it brought you to me; I couldn't have asked for more._

 _Emily, never look down on yourself, don't care about the past or the mistakes that you can make, beautiful things are made with efforts and the 'you' that your underhanded lie brought to me, it's a gentle human soul, a kind and carrying person that made my world a little brighter._

 _The round moon peeking into the apartment under our 1_ _st_ _kiss, the movies nights, the meals, the talks, my 1_ _st_ _sleepover with friends… everything was so fun; we had a great time, wasn't it? Isn't it funny how the most common things as eating with you, can be my precious treasures? What about you?"_

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "They're precious to me too…"

 _Alison's letter. – "Was I able to live inside your heart?"_

Emily chuckled with watery-eyes. – "Yes, you were… you barged right in without taking off your shoes…"

 _Alison's letter. – "Do you think you'll remember me at least a little?"_

Emily chuckled. – "If I ever forgot you… you know you'd come back to haunt me…"

 _Alison's letter. – "You better don't hit 'reset'!"_

Emily chuckled. – "As if I ever would…"

 _Alison's letter. – "Don't forget me ok?"_

Emily cried. – "Never…"

 _Alison's letter. – "That's a promise, ok! I'm glad it's you, the person who taught me true love and I will always and forever love you Emily Fields, I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

Emily gripped tighter the letter and her tears fell on the paper and some letters started to get blurry because of the tears…

 _Alison's letter. – "Sorry I didn't see you swim, sorry I couldn't be your tutor any longer; I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you; sorry a million times over, I hope you would be able to forgive me one day… thank you for everything mermaid… thank you… thank you so much for making my life such a full one…"_

Emily cried. – "You're so selfish! I'm the one who should be thanking you!"

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **(In a hospital, in NY)**_

 _ ***** Music Moment: A little braver by New Empire*****_

Alison was looking through the window from her hospital bed with a sad look; she sighed with sadness and she just turned her face when she heard the door opened; she thought that it was her father or her brother but her eyes just got bigger of surprise seeing who was the person in the frame door.

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "She has lost weight, she's too pale; she looks very sick and sad…"

Alison. – "Emily…?"

Emily smiled and said as she approached to her. – "Wow you look amazing today! You shine so bright I can barely look!" (Emily covert her eyes with her hands and said) "Really, too bright!"

Alison chuckled for the 1st time in weeks and blushed under the compliment. The brunette sat on the bed beside Alison and put her arm over the blonde…

Emily said as she prepared her phone for a selfie with Alison. – "Will you pose for me?! Smile!"

(Sounds of a flash)

Alison blushed. – "Em… you can't take it without a warning…"

Emily. – "Why not?!"

Alison. – "Because…" (She looked down and said with sadness) "I'm not looking pretty…"

Emily chuckled. – "Well… I disagree… look!" (She showed the picture to Alison) "You look so good! It's a pity that such beauty it's wasted on me…"

(Little laughs)

Emily said looking at the picture. – "We look sweet in it… I'll send this to Hanna and brag about it…"

Alison blushed again and chuckled; the blonde looked at Emily and the brunette felt the gaze of Alison on her and turned her head too towards the blonde; both stared at each other for several minutes…

Alison sighed with sadness. – "You shouldn't be here… seeing me like this…"

Emily said as she brushed the blonde hair of Alison's face. – "You were once my hero… did you know that?"

Alison. – "So am I not your hero anymore?"

Emily. – "Right now you're a jerk…"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "A jerk?"

Emily. – "Yeah a jerk!" (She took a deep breath and her eyes became watery-eyes) "Because you were pushing me away on purpose… afraid I'll get hurt… Did you really think that would help me?!"

Alison sighed. – "Emily…"

Emily said with tears. – "You're wrong! We're madly in love with each other! All started with a lie… not wanting to see you as a love interest… pretending to be straight… it was a lie! But Ali! I like you! I love you! That's why I can't stand wasting another minute, another second not being with you!" (She hugged Alison very tight) "That's why from now on, I'll do nothing else but look at you! I'll stay at your side and stare at your face until I bear a hole in it! So yeah… you're a jerk for hiding me this, for trying to endure this all by yourself… so if you want be my hero again… don't die and find a way to live… you're not allowed to quit after influencing my life the way you did…"

Alison chuckled with tears on her face and hugged Emily back. – "Ok… I'll try my best to keep breathing… I will struggle as hard as I can… struggle, struggle, struggle… like there's no tomorrow…" (She gripped on Emily) "It's your fault, all of it… the reason I'm putting up such an unseemly struggle, why I'm so fixated on living… it's your fault… you gave me this desire to cling on life… to the time that I spend with you… you exist inside me… mermaid… you like lasagna of tuna, you like chocolate milk… you love sweet food… what else do you like? What are your favorite animals? What kind of stuff did you collect when you were a kid? What cartoon shows did you like? There's so much that I don't know… I envy Hanna and the girls for knowing everything… I want to know so many things about you… so… I will keep breathing until I know everything about you… ok…"

Emily continued hugging her and crying in silence as she nodded. – "Ok…"

Alison chuckled with tears on her face. – "You really are cruel… such a cruel girl… telling me to dream one more time… I thought I was satisfied because my dream of finding true love came truth and I'd told myself it was enough… yet here you're… watering this withered heart again…" (She chuckled) "I'm greedy after all… so I'm just gonna dream again and keep gripping on life for you…"

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

After a lot of research, Samara found a possible way to remove the tumor; she presented the approach to her attending…

Samara. – "So what do you think…?"

Dr. Amelia. – "I think that it might work… good job Cook…"

Samara. – "So you're doing it right? The surgery?"

Dr. Amelia. – "Well, that will be the patient's decision, there is still a high risk but I think this is her best shot to survive… let's talk with the patient and her family…"

The doctors presented the option of surgery to Alison, Jason and Kenneth…

Alison. - "What if I don't do the surgery?"

Amelia. – "Best scenario, you died in your sleep, without pain… looking into the last scans… you don't have more than a week…"

Samara. – "Alison, please, trust us, this will work…"

Alison looked at Jason and Kenneth and then she nodded. – "Ok, let's program the surgery…"

Emily was in the hallway, looking at all the persons getting Alison out of her room; she slowly approached to one of them because she was scared of what was happening.

Emily asked. – "Hi… can I ask what is coming on…?"

Samara raised an eye brow and asked. – "And you're?"

Emily stretched her arm and said. – "I'm Emily, Alison's girlfriend…"

Samara shook her hand but she looked pale; Emily noticed it…

Emily. – "Are you ok?"

Samara shook her head. – "Yeah… mmm… so…"( Gulps) "You two… you're together…?"

Emily nodded with a smile. – "Yeap!"

(Awkward silence)

Emily. – "So… can I ask where they took her… those nurses…?"

Samara. – "Ah… yeah… we're doing some tests; we programmed surgery for this friday…."

Emily nodded with a little of fear reflected into her eyes; Samara noticed the fear on Emily's eyes and patted Emily's arm.

Samara. – "She's in good hands… Amelia is the best neuro surgeon on the country…"

Emily sighed and looked down as she played with her thumbs…

Samara. – "She will not die… I will not let it…"

Emily looked up and saw the determination on the green eyes of the blonde intern and smiled.

Emily. – "You promise?"

Samara. – "I swear of my life, I will not let her die…" (Sighs) "Friday, we're doing the surgery; so if you want to expend time with her; do it now, on Friday, she might be surrounded by doctors and it may be complicate for you to see her…" (Deep breath) "Stay with her while you can ok… you will regret it if you don't… believe me I know…"

Emily looked confused but before she could say anything, Samara avoided eye-contact and she was pretending to walk away when Emily grabbed her from the arm...

Emily chuckled. – "Hey… mmm… this may sound out of place for me to ask but… mmm… can I ask your help in something…?"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Whenever you will go by Charlene Soraia*****_

It was Thursday, when Alison did the last scans for the big surgery of the next day; Samara was pushing Alison's wheelchair on the hallways of the hospital after the last CT…

Samara. – "So any headache today…?"

Alison sighed. – "No… I just feel sleepy…"

Samara. – "Mmm…"

Alison looked around and she showed a confused face. – "Ah… my room is not in this direction… are we doing more tests today?"

Samara. – "No more test for today…"

Alison. – "So where are you bringing me…?"

Samara. – "You will see…"

Before Alison could say anything else; there arrived to a room that the interns used for lunch; Alison smiled looking to the lovely decoration of the room; they were a lot of balloons with the shape of a heart and roses all over the place. Her smile got bigger when she noticed a shaky brunette in the middle of the room with a rose between her hands…

Alison smiled. – "Emily…?! What-…?"

On the corner of the room, the girls appeared playing instruments; Aria was playing a guitar, Spencer was playing a music keyboard and Hanna was shaking a tambourine; they were playing a lovely melody as Emily sang to Alison…

Emily sang. –

"I never meant to fall for you but I did…

I want my hot lips, to touch your soft lips,

So that my love can be delivered to your heart…

If you still don't know, how I feel about you…

More than anyone else in the world… I love you…

I will love you…

I will love you always…

I will love you forever…

I will love you…"

Alison was overwhelmed with the lovely gesture; Emily kneeled on one knee in front of Alison and gave her the rose; Alison took the rose and she found a diamond ring on the rose…

Emily said on one knee. – "I've decided I want more… that we… both, we deserve more… and I don't care what the future would bring… so…" (Big pause) "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, would you marry me?"

Alison smiled with happy tears on her face as she nodded and said. – "Yes! Yes! Mil thousand times Yes!"

Emily smiled and took the ring of the rose and put it on Alison's finger; Emily cupped Alison's cheeks and kissed her in the lips…

The girls. – "Aww!"

Samara took a deep breath and did her best to contain her tears…

Samara mumbled. – "I-I-I need to check other patients…" (Gulps) "You can stay as long as you want… ok…"

Emily smiled to Samara and said. – "Thank you…"

Alison too looked towards the blonde and she saw her with warm eyes and smiled to her. – "Thank you…"

Samara took her time to see Alison's face, glowing of happiness and a weak smile appeared on Samara's face as she nodded and then she left.

Alison was looking to the ring and smiled. – "It's beautiful mermaid… this should have cost you a fortune…"

Emily. – "About the price… I've no clue…"

Alison raised and eye brow and looked at Emily with a confused look

Emily chuckled. – "Your Dad gave it to me… it belonged to your mom…"

Alison. – "So you met my Dad…"

Emily nodded. – "Yeah… he's a scary person… I'm definitely never making you cry… he would definitely get the shit out of me…"

(Laughs)

Alison teased. – "Actually, I think that you should be more afraid of Jason… you've no idea of how protective he's about his precious little sister…"

Emily chuckled and Alison too; both girls were stared at each other with big smiles when someone interrupted their gaze…

Spencer. – "Ok, lovebirds, we've a tight schedule to follow so let's move!" (She grabbed Emily from the collar of her jacket and she started dragging her out of the room)

Emily pouted. – "Hey!" (She looked towards her two other friends and waved her hands to them as she said) "Help here!"

Hanna smirked. – "Don't look at me… you put her in charge of your proposal-wedding plan so… live with the consequence of your decisions…"

Aria nodded. – "Yeah…"

Alison looked confused. – "What?! A proposal-wedding?!"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Yeah… I kinda wanna marry you today…"

Hanna. – "Yeah bestie… there is not place for second thoughts! You're gonna say 'yes' to us today…"

Aria raised an eye brow. – "Really Hann? 'Us'…?!"

Hanna smirked. – "What?! I'm the cupid who put this couple together!" (She looked at Alison and said to her) "Sorry bestie but when you said 'yes' to Em… you said yes to me too!"

Alison chuckled

Spencer. – "Ok! Too much chat here! Let's move guys! I didn't trace a schedule for nothing!"

Emily was going to say something else but Spencer dragged her out as Hanna and Aria stood with Alison in order to help her to get ready.

Family and close friends were on the chapel of the hospital; as soon as Emily saw Alison entering into the room with a white dress; she felt overtaken by the beauty of her blonde…

Emily smiled with a goofy face. – "God! She's breathtaking!"

Alison was happy as for the 1st time in weeks, her legs didn't abandon her and she could stay up all the time.

Minister. – "Did you prepare any vows?"

Alison blushed. – "No… but I do have something to say…" (She took a deep breath and said with a lot of happiness looking at Emily into the eyes) "The moment we met, my life became extraordinary, you're the joy in my heart and the person that I want to see every night when I close my eyes; I love you Emily Catherine Fields and I promise to love you, to be your friend and your roomie… always and forever…"

Emily smiled and then she said her vows. – "The moment I met you, you brighten my life; you taught me to be my best self, to look forward for a tomorrow. And when I was vulnerable, you were strong, now is my turn to be your rock" (Deep breath) "Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, I love you, and I wanna live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrance. I promise you, I will love you, I will be your friend and roomie for life… always and forever…"

Minister. – "By the power vested in me by the state of NY; I now pronounce you…"

Alison didn't let the minister finish his sentence as she rushed and kissed Emily into the lips; Emily smiled under the kiss and hugged her with a lot of love; not willing to let her go never again…

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

After all the celebration; at night, Emily was taking a nap, in the chair, beside Alison's hospital bed, she slowly opened her eyes when she felt a finger nailing on her cheek…

Emily said with sleepy voice. – "Mmm…"

Alison pouted. – "I want to see the stars…"

Emily. – "But it's cold outside…"

Alison pouted. – "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Emily sighed and stood up, she held her into her arms, bridal style, she careful walked to the stairs without being seen by the nurses; and they were climbing the stairs to the terrace of the hospital…

Alison. – "If I'm heavy, you can get me down and I will do my best to walk…"

Emily chuckled. – "Actually, I think you could stand to eat more…"

Emily thought. – "She's light, very light… at some level, I felt easy in my mind, that she was all right now… that she was so strong, she could just sent her illness packing… that this 'now' would go on forever… she's light… fragile and yet… so beautiful…"

Emily's thoughts got interrupted once they arrived to the terrace; once outside, Alison smiled looking to the starry sky; she raised a hand like if she was trying to grab a star with her hand…

Alison smiled. – "Wow… look mermaid, the stars, just look at how the stars are twinkling… they look more beautiful and brighter tonight…"

Emily chuckled and then they sat on a bench that was outside; Alison was looking up to the starry sky with a big smile and Emily just smiled looking at Alison smiling.

Alison started singing looking at the stars. – "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you're… up above the world so high… like a diamond in the sky… twinkle, twinkle, little star…"

 _ ***** Music Moment: Instrumental song 'Magnolia' – OST Innocent Man*****_

Emily chuckled as she was looking at Alison singing and Emily thought. – "Please don't go, don't go anywhere, please don't go! Don't leave me!" (A tear appeared on her face but she cleared it before Alison could notice it)

Emily said with a little of sadness expressed in her voice and face. – "I want to be with you forever…"

Alison looked at the sad and thoughtful face of Emily and then she put together: her hand palm with the palm hand of Emily

Alison. – "Don't look sad Emily, look, your hand is happy to be touching mine…" (She smiled looking at the brown eyes of her wife) "You look so pretty under the light of the stars…"

The brunette smiled and blushed; both continued looking at the starry sky and Emily saw by the corner of her eyes that Alison was slowly closing her eyes…

Emily. – "You look really tired…"

Alison sighed. – "I feel just a little worn out… it was a wonderful intense day..." (Chuckles) "It was such a wonderful day, I wish that time would just stop in its tracks… thank you…"

Emily chuckled and patted her shoulder as she said. – "Get some sleep…"

Alison sighed. – "I'm not tired…"

Emily. – "You are…"

Alison. – "I want to play with you a little longer…"

Emily. – "And you will… but now, sleep well…"

Both girls stared at each other but in the end, Alison accepted the offer and leaned her head on Emily's shoulder. The blonde closed her eyes and Emily intertwined their fingers; she kissed their hands intertwined and put them in her lap.

Emily. – "Are you sleep?"

Alison nodded with the eyes closed. – "Yes…"

Emily smirked. – "How did you answer, then?"

(Little smiles)

Emily looked to their hands intertwined and asked. – "Are you sleep?"

Alison sighed with the eyes closed. – "Not yet…"

Emily. – "Mmm… so do you really think I'm pretty under the light of the stars?"

Alison smiled with the eyes closed. – "You're pretty… you're so pretty that I can't dare look at you…"

The brunette blushed and chuckled; she was smiling but her smile faint of her face as she felt how Alison stopped squeezing her hand…

Emily gulped. – "Are you sleep now?"

(Silence)

Emily. – "Are you really sleep?"

(Silence)

Emily took a deep breath and gripped tighter Alison's hand as she looked up to the starry sky…

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "Ok… I'll let you sleep… I'll not talk… I won't ask you to play with me… yeah… you had a really long day today… I won't wake you again… so don't worry about your Dad, about Jason, about me… don't worry about anything… just sleep…" (A tear appeared on her cheek) "Thank you Alison… see you tomorrow… I will see you every day… always and forever because you're my shiny sun…"

 _ ***** End of the Music Moment*****_

 _ **2 years after…**_

 _ **(Graduation ceremony at UCLA, California)**_

Emily was the Valedictorian on her graduation; she was very nervous on the podium; she looked at the crowd; she smiled and waved her hand towards her parents and her friends who were on 1st row…

Hanna yelled. – "You rock Fields!"

Emily chuckled hearing Hanna's enthusiasm but her smile looked a little sad as her eyes were wishing to see too another blonde there cheering her up; she shook her head and took a deep breath before starting her speech…

Emily. – "Dear all… there's a universal truth, we all have to face, whether we want to or not; everything eventually ends… as much as I've looked forward to this day, I've always disliked ending. The last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with someone you love…" (Deep breath) "But endings are inevitable; leaves fall, you close the book…" (Deep sighs) "You say good-bye…" (Gulps) "Today is one of those days for us; today we say good-bye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable; we're moving on… but just because we're leaving and that hurts, that doesn't mean that we will forget anything of these past 4 years… There are some people who are so much part of us… they'll be with us no matter what… always & forever…" (She looked up to the shiny sun and smiled) "They are our solid ground, our North star, our brighter sun which illuminates our path… and the small voices in our hearts that will be with us always & forever…"

Emily's speech ended and everybody applauded.

 _ ***** Music Moment: Golden love by Midnight Youth*****_

After the ceremony, Emily took some time for herself on the campus; she was walking over green grass, lost on her own thoughts; she took off from her pocket her phone and smiled looking to the wallpaper of her phone; it was a picture of Alison…

Emily smiled looking into the picture. – "So what do you think?! I did good right?!"

The brunette was so distracted looking at her phone that she didn't notice that a furry dog was running towards her and before knowing, it tackled her; Emily was lying on the ground and chuckling…

Emily chuckled. – "Hey buddy! What are you doing here?!"

The dog was licking her; all over the face when someone else approached pulling the dog off from Emily; the brunette sat in the ground, she was taking off the dirt from her toga and looking down when this person offered her a hand saying the words 'Let me help you…'; Emily looked up and she got speechless under the view; hypnotized by those blue eyes, that porcelain skin, that diamond smile and that beautiful golden hair…

Alison. – "Is there something wrong?"

Emily smiled. – "No, I'm just enjoying the view…"

Alison chuckled. – "Come on, you don't want to be late for your graduation's party…"

Emily grabbed Alison's hand and stood up with the help of the blonde; Emily hugged her tight…

Emily smiled. – "You came!"

Alison. – "Off Course that I would be here mermaid… I would not have missed your graduation for anything in the world…"

Emily. – "I thought that you were still in Paris?"

Alison. – "Well, I was but you're more important that any contract…"

Emily smiled, blushed and hugged her tighter; she tried to kiss her wife but Alison didn't let her…

Emily pouted. – "Hey! It's my graduation day! I do deserve at least a kiss…"

Alison smirked. – "And you will… once you clean your face… I'm not kissing that slimy face with dog slime…"

Pepe barked and both girls laughed looking at the dog; they started walking together, side by side, with the hands intertwined and they were talking as they were walking…

Emily. – "So when did you arrive?"

Alison. – "This morning, I passed by to the apartment for Pepe and I just arrived in time for your speech; I didn't find any seat at front so I stood at the back…"

Emily. – "Oh… so what did you think?!"

Alison. – "About your speech?"

Emily nodded and smiled

Alison smirked. – "I think that someone read my diary and I should demand some kind of compensation for copyright infringement…"

Emily chuckled

Alison smirked. – "I'm serious Em… sharing my personal thoughts it's not cool…"

Emily giggled. – "Sorry… it's just that you write so beautiful… I just wanted to share it with the world…"

Alison smirked. – "Mmm… you will not get your way with it mermaid…" (She looked at the brunette into the eyes and said with a seductive voice) "You need to be punished for it…" (She bitted her lips)

Emily teased and bitted her lips. – "Uhmm… so do I need be spanking?!"

Alison smirked. – "Maybe…"

Emily teased. – "So for what kind of punishment I should prepare myself?"

Alison smirked with a seductive voice. – "A lot, a lot of naked punishment…"

Emily bitted her lips and leaned for a kiss but Alison avoided it again…

Alison chuckled. – "No Em… your face is very slimmy!"

Emily. – "Come on! You can't talk with me about naked punishment and don't expect me to react!"

The blonde continued avoiding the kiss and she started to run away from the brunette…

Emily chuckled. – "Oh! You're not running away from me! My dear wife!"

Alison teased. – "Let's see if you can catch me!"

Emily bitted her lips and said. – "Oh! Game on!"

The brunette started to playfully with her wife and around the lovely couple; Pepe jumped and barked. At the end, Emily tackled her wife and they both fell on the grass; Alison laughed as it tickled to be kissed by Emily and her dog at the same time.

Alison laughed. – "Stop! Stop! Stop! It tickles!"

Emily smiled. – "You asked for it Roomie!"

Alison continued laughing and smiled; being surrounded by her two roomies and the two big loves on her life.

 **Next CH10 – The Roomie**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Roomie

**Hi,**

 **So this is the end of this beautiful story, thank you so much for the reviews & following this story ;) !**

 **Note 1: Everything that is between double quotes " " it's dialogue.**

 **Note 2: So this last chapter will start with the graduation's party of Emily. Following the ending of the preview chapter 9… There will be some jump times on this chapter ok…**

 **Chapter 10 – The Roomie**

 _ **(In the appartment)**_

Emily and Alison were opening the door after going for some chips on the store that was on the block. Friends and Emily's parents were there to celebrate Emily's graduation. The girls approached to the couple in order to help them with the bags…

Alison smiled. – "Thanks…"

Spencer. – "You're welcome; so in the end you could make it… I thought that you were stuck in Paris for at least another week…"

Alison. – "I was but I asked Jason to deal with it in order to come sooner, he didn't say no as it's looks like he find a nice girl on Paris…"

(Little chuckles)

Alison. – "So, thank you to organize the party for Emily, I feel bad because I wasn't useful for you to do this…"

Hanna. – "It's ok bestie but if you want to reward us, you know that I'm always up to do shopping with you" (Big smile)

Emily raised an eye brow and said. – "Hanna…"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, I don't know about the shopping because I just brought you a lot of stuffs from Paris…"

Hanna smiled and sparkled like a little child and hugged Alison very tight…

Hanna. – "Oh Ali… you're definitely the best friend that I could ever have!"

(Little laughs)

Emily said as she looked around. – "So… there is not cake for my graduation?"

Hanna. – "Off course there is a cake! I was in charge of that after all!" (She narrowed her eyes on Spencer and said) "The only thing that someone gave me as a task…"

Spencer smirked. – "Well, I can't trust in you with anything else… can I?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and said. – "I'm a very capable assistant for your information!"

Spencer smirked. – "Yeah right…"

Aria. – "Well, in any case, where did you put the cake Hann…?"

Hanna. – "It's in a box in the fridge…"

Alison got looking for the cake as Hanna and the other girls continued talking…

Hanna. – "So you're gonna love this cake Em… I got it from a bakery that has the creamiest frosting in California!"

Emily smiled. – "I love frosting!"

Hanna smiled. – "I know! Well, anyway, they make these great novelty cakes in all different shapes and if you give them a photo, they'll copy it in icing…"

Spencer smirked. – "Really Hann? It's not the birthday of a child of 5 years old… you really put Emily's face into a cake…?"

Hanna. – "Hey! It's like her birthday ok! She's graduating; it's the end of an era!"

Spencer rolled her eyes…

Aria chuckled. – "Well, I think that it's really nice…"

Emily chuckled. – "Yeah… thanks Hann… so what shape did you choose?"

Hanna replied as Alison was approaching with the cake. – "A bunny, you know because you're horny as a rabbit…"

Emily blushed. – "Hanna!"

Aria and Spencer just laughed; Alison put the cake box without opening it on the table…

Alison. – "Mermaid, do you wanna cut your cake now?"

Emily smiled. – "Yey! Yes!"

The Fields, Toby, Caleb, Erza and the girls were all around the cake…

Hanna said as she stood in front of Emily with her phone for taking a picture. – "Ok Em, open the box of your cake…"

Emily chuckled and slowly took off the upper cover of the box; gasps coming from everyone and everybody dropped their jaw open of shock when they saw the cake; the boys and girls couldn't hide their laughs…

Spencer was laughing as she took some pictures of the cake. – "I'm definitely keeping an evidence of this!"

Emily. – "Damn it Hanna! You put my face on a penis?!"

(Laughs)

Hanna. – "Hey I didn't order this ok! They must get confused with my order… they do too erotic cakes for bachelorette parties…" (She looked at the cake) "At least they did put the chocolate frosting; I wonder if it's the frosting that I asked with nuts"

Toby mocked looking to the cake. – "To be fair, this one does have nuts, even if the taste not…"

(Laughs)

Emily mocked. – "Ha-ha-ha very funny!"

Alison rubbed Emily's back and said to her. – "Come on Em… it's not that bad…"

Emily. – "It's not that bad?!" (She pointed out to the cake) "My face is in a cake in a shape of a penis! If I wanted this cake to be a disaster, I would have baked it myself!"

Caleb. – "Is it ok that I still think it looks delicious as it's…?!"

Emily huffed. – "Hanna!" (Sighs)

Aria. – "Ok, relax Em… why we don't just turn it back and ask for a change…"

Hanna chuckled. – "Ah… mmm… we can't… I kinda lost the note… so no return without the note…"

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in frustration. Alison saw the face of her wife so she looked at the cake and started to analyze what to do to make her happy…

Aria. – "Well, we can imagine that it's a bunny…"

Emily pouted. – "Really?!"

Alison patted Emily's arm and said to her. – "Come on Em… maybe I can fix this… you know try to turn it into something else…" (She took the cake and walked to the kitchen) "I will be back…"

Emily sighed. – "Ali, don't even bother…"

In question of minutes, Alison came back with the cake and everybody looked at the new shape of the cake…

Aria smiled. – "Hey… this is not bad…"

Emily smiled. – "OMG! Ali! Look, you made it into a bunny! How did you do that?!"

Alison chuckled. – "Well, I just made these two things into cheeks and then I split this to make ears…"

Spencer nodded. – "Well… very impressed…"

Hanna. – "You really can do everything, bestie! Apparently, even you can turn phallic cakes into woodland creatures!"

(Laughs)

Caleb looked at the new shape and said. – "What is wrong with me?! It looked more delicious when it was a penis…"

Everybody laughed and Emily kissed Alison's cheek and said to her…

Emily smiled. – "Thanks… you made it better… you always make everything better…"

Alison blushed and she kissed her again and then they cut the cake and had a nice graduation party.

 _ **One year after…**_

Emily was looking into the mirror, grabbing and squeezing her boobs with a huge smile…

Emily smiled. – "This is it! This is it! A complete round-looking line! The C-cup I had always wanted! I wish it could stay this way forever…"

Alison chuckled hearing her wife and then the bell rang and Alison opened the door; she welcomed her parents in law…

Pam. – "So what did the doctor said?"

Alison smiled. – "It's a girl…"

Wayne smiled. – "A girl?!"

Alison nodded and both hugged the blonde; they were hugging when Emily approached…

Emily pouted. – "A little of attention here to the pregnant woman… would be nice…"

Alison chuckled an approached and kissed Emily's cheek and also her big belly.

Emily pouted. – "You kiss more my belly than me…"

Pam. – "Come on Emmy, don't be grumpy…"

Alison. – "It's ok… she can be in all the moods she wants…"

(Chuckles)

They had a lovely dinner together, in the night the Fields stood in the next extra room of the apartment, the room that was Emily's room, since the girls became a couple, they stood sleeping just in a room. Alison helped her pregnant wife to get in bed and then she crawled too on bed to be at her side, Alison lied down at side as she caressed Emily's belly.

Alison chuckled. – "In some months; mermaid, we will have a new roomie…" (She kissed the belly of Emily and said in baby talk) "A beautiful little mermaid…"

Emily blushed and chuckled

Alison smiled. – "We're gonna be mommies…"

Emily blushed. – "Yeah…" (She bitted her lip and said) "But it's a little scared…"

Alison cupped Emily's cheek with her hand and said to her. – "Don't be scared my love, I will be at your side always…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Always and forever, you promise…?"

Alison nodded and leaned for a kiss, they made out a little until they fell slept, Alison stood always like the big spoon on the bed, hugging Emily's belly…

 _ **Some months later…**_

Alison opened the door of the apartment and entered into their home with the little girl on her arms…

Alison smiled to the baby. – "Look Ellie, this is our home…"

Pepe approached and Emily said to the dog…

Emily. – "Look buddy, this is Ellie, our new roomie… "

The girls smiled and the dog was also happy, knowing the new roomie.

Alison kissed Emily and said. – "Thank you mermaid… you did a great job in labor, giving me this beautiful little mermaid…"

Emily blushed

Alison.- "I will put her in her cradle ok…"

(The bell rang)

Emily. – "Those must be the girls, I will open the door and then we will follow you…"

Alison nodded and started to walk with Pepe to the room of the little Ellie.

Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily were around a cradle…

Aria said looking to the sleeping baby. – "OMG Em… she looks so much like you…"

The other girls nodded and smiling…

Hanna. – "Did it hurt? You know, being in labor?"

Emily chuckled. – "Yeah… I squeezed Alison's hand as hell but looking to this beautiful baby girl that got out of me…" (Big smile) "She just makes it all worthy…"

The girls were looking to the cradle when Alison said…

Alison. – "Em… we forgot the diapers on the hospital, I will go buy some diapers… do you wanna something?"

Hanna. – "I want a coffee and a blueberry muffin!"

Emily playfully hit Hanna's arm and said. – "She was talking to me…"

Hanna rolled her eyes and Alison chuckled…

Alison kissed her wife and said. – "I will be back soon ok…"

Emily smiled and nodded, and then Alison left. The girls continued looking to the baby sleeping…

Emily said with baby talk. – "Don't I have the cutie little baby!"

The girls chuckled seeing the new side of Emily as a mom and they just nodded

Spencer. – "Who would think that you will be the 1st one having kids…"

Emily. – "I know!" (Big smile) "I can't believe it yet!" (Happy sighs) "I can't believe how much I love her… I can't get enough of her… right now I miss her! I actually miss her!"

Aria raised an eye brow and said. – "You know that she's right here… right?!"

Emily chuckled. – "I know… but I miss feeling her so close to me… you know, when she was inside of me… even if she kicked me and it hurt all her kicks, it was adorable, feeling her so close…" (She approached more to the little baby sleeping and said) "Look at her, sleeping… I love her so much…" (She waved her hands up and said) "Ok! I can't wait anymore! I think that I will wake her up! I want to hold her!"

Spencer. – "I'm not an expertise on babies, but I know that you should never wake a sleeping baby…"

Emily pouted. – "I can do whatever I want! I made her!"

Emily said to the little baby girl as she started to hold her into her arms. – "Come on Ellie, come on…"

The baby girl started to kick and waved her tiny arms as she cried because her mommy woke her up.

Emily said as she was holding her baby. – "Ssshhh… I'm sorry Ellie… sshhh… come on, come back to sleep…"

(Louder baby crying)

Aria sighed. – "It breaks your heart, isn't it?"

The other two friends nodded…

(Louder baby crying)

Spencer. – "So how long do you think that she will keep crying…?"

 _ **Two hours later…**_

(Baby crying…)

Emily was swinging the crying baby on the living room of the apartment as the girls were sitting on the couch, with a lot of baby books around them…

Spencer sighed. – "Ok, so we already tried feeding her, changing her …" (She turned the pages and then she pointing out to one page and she said as she narrowed her eyes on Emily) "Oh, let's try this one: go back in time and LISTEN TO SPENCER!"

Emily rolled her eyes and continued swinging the baby…

Aria said as she read another baby book. – "Alright, here's something… Em… hold the baby close to your body and then swing her rapidly from side-to-side…"

Emily. – "Ok…"

The brunette did as instructed and then the little Ellie stopped crying for a second…

Hanna smirked as she was covering her ears with her hands. – "Oh! It worked or I'm deaf now?!"

Aria smiled. – "It worked!"

Emily looked at the little baby and she said as she approached a little towel to clean Ellie's mouth…

Emily. – "Oh no, she just threw up a little bit…"

(Baby crying)

Emily panicked. – "OMG! What I'm gonna do! It has been hours and she just doesn't stop crying!"

Spencer ran her hands on her hair and sighed. – "OMG! I'm losing my mind here!"

Hanna huffed. - "I'm gonna to the bathroom, maybe from there; I could not hear the crying…"

Spencer. – "I'm coming with you…"

Aria. – "Me too…"

The girls stood up and walked away and Emily just saw her friends walking away…

Emily. – "Hey! Don't leave me here alone!"

The baby girl continued crying and after each intent of the brunette to make her stop, Ellie just cried louder…

Emily sighed. – "Please… can you stop…? I'm sorry ok… I will never wake you again…" (She started examining the baby as she said) "I wonder if there is a 'turn off' button on you…"

Alison opened the door and got in the apartment with the diapers and coffees and muffins for everyone; she dropped her keys on the table and approached to her wife and her little crying baby …

Alison said with concern. – "What is wrong?"

Emily sighed. – "I can't stop her crying!"

Alison. – "You look exhausted, let me try…"

The blonde took the little Ellie on her arms and as soon as she held her, Ellie stopped crying; Emily just dropped her jaw open and the other girls re-emerged on the living room with the same expression on their faces…

Aria. – "Did we're deaf now?!"

Spencer. – "What did you do to make her stop?"

Alison. – "Nothing, I just hold her…"

Hanna smirked. – "Oh damn, you must be a fireball on bed!"

Alison blushed and chuckled

Emily. – "I can't believe it! You really have magical powers!"

Alison laughed and continued swinging the baby on her arms…

Spencer. – "I can hear traffic and birds again…"

(Little laughs)

Aria sighed. – "Well, it looks like you had it Ali… all under control so… I will just gonna leave; I'm supposed to see Erza for a movie anyway so…"

Spencer. – "Yeah… you don't need us here so, I'm leaving too before she started crying again and my ears bleed for so much crying…"

Alison chuckled. – "OK, thanks for passing by; please before leaving, I brought coffees and muffins so take yours ok…"

Hanna nodded and took all the muffins with a coffee…

Spencer. – "Hey! She brought them for everyone! Not just for you…"

Hanna. – "Fine… I will give you the half of one…"

Spencer glanced at Hanna and she quickly took the bag of muffins from her arms and ran away with it as she took her coffee.

Spencer said as she ran away from the apartment. – "See you guys… let's give it six to eight months until she stop with the crying baby period…"

Hanna pursuit Spencer and said. – "Hey! My muffins!"

The girls chuckled seeing the two girls leaving and then Aria said her goodbyes and left too…

Alison kissed Emily's cheek and said. – "Ok, you should lie down and take a nap…"

Emily raised an eye brow and Alison chucked

Alison. – "The books said that you should rest whenever she's sleeping so…" (She waved her hands) "Go… rest a little… don't worry…"

Emily. – "Are you sure… because let me tell you something, Ellie… she's not easy…"

Alison chuckled and kissed Emily and then she said. – "Well, that's why I'm here for…"

Emily smiled and hugged Alison's neck and said as she rubbed her nose against Alison's nose…

Emily. – "What I would do without you…?"

Alison smiled and they kissed with a lot of love.

 _ **Five years later…**_

Emily sighed. – "Ellie! Wait!"

Ellie. – "No!"

Emily. – "Ellie!"

Ellie. – "No!"

The little girl of 5 years old was running away from her mom, Emily was trying to put a little had on her in order to get out, Ellie made her mother ran behind her; she was fast and Emily didn't catch her; the little one was wearing a cute white dress, she had tanner skin as her mom Emily but she had the blue eyes of her mom Alison.

Emily sighed. – "Ellie! Stop running! It's dangerous! Listen to me for once ok!"

Ellie laughed. – "No!"

Emily. – "Is that the only word that you know to say me?!"

Ellie laughed. – "No!" (Little laughs as she continued running)

(Sounds of keys on the door)

Ellie stopped for a second as she heard the keys on the door; a big smile appeared on her face…

Ellie smiled. – "MAMA!"

The door opened and as soon as the blonde came into the apartment, her little kid threw herself over Alison; Alison caught her with a big smile and put a lot of kisses on Ellie's face…

Emily approached and pouted. – "You don't give me so many kisses like that…"

Ellie smiled and hugged Alison's neck as she was on Alison's arms. – "I win!"

Emily glanced at her little kid and Alison chuckled as she found adorable how Emily was always jealous of Ellie and fighting with Ellie over Alison's attention. Alison leaned for a kiss towards her wife but Ellie got in the middle of them and received the kiss on her cheek; Ellie sticks her tongue out towards Emily and Emily crossed her arms and huffed.

Alison raised an eye brow and said to her little girl. – "Ellie, what did we just said about sticking out the tongue? No sticking out the tongue to your mommy…"

Ellie pouted and made watery-eyes.

Alison. – "No Ellie, that doesn't work with me and you know it… now give a kiss to your mommy and say 'sorry'…"

Ellie pouted but she did as it was told by the blonde…

Emily pouted. – "You know… I want a kiss but from you…"

Alison chuckled and she was going to kiss her wife when Ellie interrupted her again…

Ellie. – "Let's go! Let's go!"

The little one dragged her mommies out as soon as possible.

 _ **(On the beach)**_

Ellie was wearing the hat to protect her against the sun and wearing a cute swimming suit with flowers on it under her white dress. She was doing sandcastle with Alison. Emily approached from behind with some sodas for them and she kissed Alison's lips; Emily chuckled seeing how Ellie pouted because she kissed Alison.

Emily sat too on the sand and the little Ellie was with her two mommies at each side of her. Emily put a straw on Ellie's jus and gave it to the little one…

Emily said to Ellie. – "So Ellie… who was the kid who was playing with you on the kindergarten?"

Ellie. – "Josh…"

Emily teased. – "Uhm… do you like this 'Josh'?"

Ellie took her time to reply and nodded. – "Yeah… he gave some clay…"

Emily. – "Really? Well, in that case, you should do the first move and attack…"

Ellie looked confused. – "Attack?"

Alison interrupted and said. – "Em… don't teach her weird stuffs… she's too little for liking a boy…"

Emily teased and narrowed her eyes on Alison. – "Uhm… are you jealous?"

Alison smirked with a cocky expression. – "Off course not…" (She caressed Ellie's cheek and the little one looked at her with a big smile) "Ellie, between Mama and Josh, who do you like more?"

The little one stood up and hugged Alison as she screamed. – "Mama! Mama!"

Alison smirked. – "You see…"

Emily rolled her eyes and Alison laughed seeing the expression of her wife.

Ellie. – "I like MAMA more! I love MAMA! I'm gonna marry mama!"

Emily felt jealous and separate Ellie from Alison and she hugged Alison as her possession.

Emily pouted to her little Ellie. – "You can't! Mama is mine!"

Ellie glanced to Emily and she too hugged Alison and said to Emily. – "No! Mama is mine!"

Emily. – "No! I arrived 1st in her life! So she's mine!"

Alison smirked. – "Em… who's the jealous one now?"

Emily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaving Alison free from her hug; Ellie took it as a victory and hugged tighter Alison…

Ellie glanced at Emily and smirked. – "I win! Mine!"

Alison just chuckled and blushed seeing her two mermaids, glanced at each other, fighting over her…

 _ **(Another day, in a train)**_

The little family was in their 1st train travel with Ellie. They were in a four-seat family seat place, Ellie sat beside Emily and Alison was in front of the two brunettes. Alison looked for a moment through the window and when she turned her look on direction of her family she chuckled seeing the two brunettes stretching their arms towards her, with a peel orange segment on their hands, offering it to the blonde…

Emily. – "Here… say 'aaah!"

Ellie said at the same time that Emily. – "Mama! 'Aaah' "

Emily and Ellie glanced at each other and Emily smirked and stretched her arm a little more…

Emily smirked. – "My arm is longer…"

Ellie pouted. – "No! I wanna give it to Mama! Me! No you!"

The little one jumped from her seat to the empty seat that was beside the blonde…

Alison hugged the little Ellie. – "Ellie! Don't do that! It's dangerous! You can get hurt!"

Ellie chuckled seeing her mama all worried about her and she just stretched her little arm with the peel orange segment on her little hand, and guided it to Alison's mouth as she wanted to feed her mama with it…

Ellie. – "Here, mama 'aaah'!"

Alison chuckled and opened her mouth and said.- "Aaah"

But before Alison could take the orange segment, Emily took a leap forward and ate the orange segment from Ellie's hand…

Ellie pouted. – "No! Mommy! You dummy!"

Emily crossed her arms and pouted too, Ellie looked at Alison with puppy eyes with watery-eyes as she was pretending to start crying…

Alison caressed Ellie's face and said. – "Don't cry Ellie… you have another right?" (She leaned towards her little kid and opened her mouth) "Come on… 'aahh' "

Ellie smiled and speared another segment from her peeled orange and put it inside Alison's mouth…

Ellie. – "Here, mama…"

Alison smiled. – "Mmm… so jummy… thank you Ellie…"

Ellie smiled. – "You're welcome, mama…"

The little Ellie glanced at her mommy Emily as she leaned her head on Alison's arm and Emily just rolled her eyes and pouted with the arms crossed.

 _ **(Another day, in the apartment)**_

It was the end of the summer and the family of the two girls passed by to visit them.

Emily. – "Mom… what are you doing?"

Pam smiled as she was taking a video with her phone. – "Come on Em… how many times you can see this… I need to keep the evidence of it…"

Emily laughed and turned her look in direction of what her mom was taking on a video; it was Ellie on her little toy tea table; in front of her, she sat Wayne, Kenneth and Jason, the four of them were sitting on the toy chairs of the table for the tea party that Ellie was playing with them; Ellie has dressed up the 3 of them with toy neckless jewelry and other accessories that she had…

Ellie stretched her arm with a hat with flowers towards Wayne…

Wayne. – "No, I need to drop a line here Ellie… I will not put a fluffy hat!"

Ellie pouted with watery-eyes, pretending that she was going to cry…

Kenneth stretched his hand to the little kid and said. – "Give me the hat…"

Ellie smiled and gave the hat to Kenneth and blew a kiss to Kenneth and he smiled, he put on the hat and Jason tried to hide his laughs but he couldn't. Kenneth narrowed his eyes on his son that was at his side and said as he gave him the toy teapot of Ellie…

Kenneth. - "Stop laughing and brought us some tea…"

Jason smirked. – "This is a game Dad; I don't think that she will really notice it if there is no real tea on it…"

Kenneth. – "Off course she will notice it…" (He looked to the little one and picked Ellie's cheek and the little girl giggled) "She's a DiLaurentis… off course that she will notice it… right Ellie?"

Ellie nodded

Wayne cleared his throat and said. – "Fields-DiLaurentis…"

Kenneth sighed with the arms crossed. – "But a DiLaurentis after all…"

After the dinner, the family left; Alison cleaned a little the kitchen and the living room, once everything was ok, she got into her bedroom and she chuckled as she saw on her bed, her two brunettes hugging each other and sleeping with a big smile on their faces…

Alison chuckled to herself. - "Best roomies, ever…"

 _ **The next morning…**_

Radio station. – "Hello sunshines! This is the station that makes your hearts beat with the best music selection, let's start the morning with Phareel Williams and his song 'Happy'…"

 _ ***** Music moment: Happy by Pharrel Williams*****_

Emily opened her eyes and stretched on bed and she smiling feeing the ray of sunshine touching her face; she left the radio on with the song; she stood up from bed and she turned in direction of the bed when she saw by the corner of her eye that her little Ellie sitting on bed, she too got awake; Ellie pouted as she didn't like to wake up so earlier, Emily chuckled and in order to make her little girl smile, she started to dance on the beat of the song; Ellie smiled seeing her mommy dancing; Ellie stood up on bed and started to jump and laughing; Pepe barked and he jumped too on bed, all the noise and movement woke up Alison; she smiled seeing all her roomies, happy, dancing…

Ellie smiled. – "Mama! Dance!"

Alison chuckled and followed the command of her kid; she approached to Emily and took Emily's hand and made her turn, she grabbed Emily from the waist and inclined on her and kissed her; both girls smiled under the kiss; they continued dancing and Alison held Ellie on her arms and like that the little girl was dancing with her two mommies too.

The girls continued having a lovely happy life; everyday was a day for celebration as they had everything that they ever dreamed and more. Dancing, smiling, loving, Emily and Alison stood together always and forever, loving each other and being just happy, taking care of their precious little roomie.

 **The END**

* * *

 **Thank you guys! It was really fun, emotional at the end ^^ to do this story, so concerning the other girls, let's say that they too had their happy endings with their soulmates (Toby, Erza, Caleb) and concerning Ellie, she had blue eyes as Jason was the sperm donor so Ellie has also the DNA of Alison.**

 **To answer some questions, I'm working on other emison stories, I will keep updating my 1** **st** **work 'Keeping an eye on you', and concerning my next works, here a sneak peek of what to expect from me:**

 ***** **Under Emison beat** **(1** **st** **publishing programmed for the 1** **st** **April 2017)**

 _ **Description: One shots & mini-stories all around Emison. Most of the stories and scenarios, I wrote/write them, inspired by songs (Music) – Genre: All type – Update random**_

 ***** **My Mannequin** **(1** **st** **publishing programmed for the 5** **th** **April 2017)**

 ** _Genre: Romance / Friendship / Magic. It's a funny story, without A, in the same kind of type that this story of the roomie. – Update every 2 weeks –Short story_**

 ***** **Stuck in Love** **(1** **st** **publishing programmed for the 2** **nd** **week of April)**

 _ **Genre: Romance / Drama / Tragedy. This story will be a saga of two books, this 1** **st** **book's description is: After season 5, episode 'Dark Ali'; the girls, specially Emily are angry with Alison for accusing Cyrus to be her kidnaper; -A sets up Emily under a new game and because of that Emily & Alison will be stuck in a situation that will bring them love, happiness, confusion, guilt and sadly, broken hearts. The second book of this story has as provisional tittle 'In love of the Devil'.**_

 ***** **My sugar baby** **(Rater M, 1** **st** **publishing programmed on April or May)**

 _ **Update each week – short story, no more than 10 chapters**_

 **So I hope that the next stories will keep you entertained, at least I can tell you that I'm loving written them :D – What story do you think you will like to read?**

 **So excited for the next 10 last episodes of PLL! Crossing fingers to have a lot of EMISON!**

 **See you soon! I hope! Bye! :D!**


End file.
